The Lonely Prince
by Neary Lan
Summary: Kesepian menyelimuti pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Meskipun ia hidup lebih dari kata berkecukupan, ia merasa selalu ada kekosongan dalam kehidupannya. Apakah ia akan menemukan hal yang bisa mengusir rasa kesepiannya dengan kehadiran Orihime Inoue?
1. Emerald Eyed Prince

**Selamat Datang!**

Ini fic Bleach pertama saya dengan pair Ulquiorra dan Orihime dan juga ada Grimmjow dan Neliel.

Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Saya ucapkan selamat membaca!^^'

**

* * *

Summary:**

Kesepian menyelimuti seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Meskipun ia hidup lebih dari kata berkecukupan, ia merasa selalu ada kekosongan dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kesepiannya itu pada orang lain. Apakah pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Es ini akan menemukan hal yang bisa mengusir rasa kesepiannya dengan adanya kehadiran gadis pemilik senyuman matahari seperti Orihime Inoue?

* * *

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate T**

**Genre**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Pairing**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer & Orihime Inoue**

**(Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Neliel Tu Oderschvank)**

**The Lonely Prince**

**Neary Lan**

**

* * *

**

**Bab 1**

**Emerald Eyed Prince**

Cahaya matahari mulai menyelimuti Kota Karakura. Sinar hangatnya menandakan datangnya hari yang baru. Hari dimana setiap manusia akan mulai menjalani hari baru dengan rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Cahaya sang mentari yang hangat ini memasuki salah satu jendela di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Sinarnya menerpa wajah sang gadis yang masih tertidur. Wajah cantiknya ketika tidur bagaikan Putri Tidur yang sedang menanti kedatangan seorang pangeran untuk membangunkannya.

Tak lama bunyi alarm dari jam weker membangunkannya. Tangannya terulur ke arah jam untuk mematikan alarm. Alarm pun berhenti berbunyi. Dengan rasa kantuk yang belum hilang si gadis memilih untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil seragam sekolah dan mulai mengenakannya. Setelah selesai berpakaian ia mulai merapikan tempat tidur, menyusun buku-buku sekolah, sarapan sekedarnya, dan akhirnya mulai berangkat ke sekolah.

Gadis cantik berambut orange dan bermata abu-abu itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju sekolahnya. Senyum manis selalu terlukis di bibirnya yang mungil seakan pagi cerah ini adalah miliknya yang mana mungkin akan membawa sebuah kabar baik. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Orihime Inoue ini akhirnya tiba di sekolahnya, SMU Karakura. Orihime segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dan menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pagi, Tatsuki!" sapa Orihime secerianya pada seorang gadis yang terlihat tomboy, Tatsuki Arisawa, sahabat baiknya.

"Pagi juga, Orihime!" balas Tatsuki.

"Pagi, Inoue!" sapa Ichigo yang baru tiba di kelas. Ichigo terlihat bermandikan keringat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Pagi juga, Kurosaki," balas Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Ichigo!" panggil seorang gadis pendek berambut hitam dan bermata violet yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri Ichigo. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menendang punggung Ichigo sehingga membuat Ichigo terjatuh ke dinding. "Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku, kepala jeruk!"

Ichigo memegang punggungnya yang ditendang oleh gadis itu. Ia menoleh dengan wajah horor pada gadis tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau, Rukia? Sakit tahu!" amuk Ichigo pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Rukia itu.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah meninggalkanku!" sahut Rukia. "Oh, selamat pagi Orihime, Tatsuki!" sapanya cepat.

"Pagi juga, Rukia," balas Orihime. Tatsuki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Aku tadi sudah datang ke rumahmu tetapi kakakmu yang protektif itu bilang kalau kamu sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan. Jadinya aku pergi sendiri," jelas Ichigo.

"Jangan banyak alasan dan jangan bilang kakakku protektif!"

"Memang kakakmu protektif sekaligus menyebalkan," ujar Ichigo santai.

"Dasar kepala jeruk!" ejek Rukia.

"Dasar pendek!" ejek Ichigo.

Dan akhirnya kedua orang itu bertengkar di pagi cerah yang sebaiknya disambut dengan senyuman. Orihime, Tatsuki, dan anak-anak lainnya hanya bisa menonton saja pertengkaran kedua orang itu sambil sesekali tersenyum. Pertengkaran mereka berdua di pagi hari memang sudah merupakan agenda harian yang wajib dilaksanakan.

Ichigo dan Rukia memang pacaran tetapi hubungan mereka selalu diusik oleh Byakuya, kakak Rukia yang sangat _over protective_ pada adiknya. Meskipun begitu hubungan mereka berdua sampai saat ini masih berjalan dengan baik. Banyak orang yang heran kenapa hubungan pasangan yang tidak akur ini masih berjalan hingga sekarang.

"Huh, pasangan ribut itu selalu saja bertengkar padahal hari masih pagi," ujar Tatsuki yang menonton pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia. Orihime hanya menatap sambil tersenyum saja.

"Lagi-lagi pasangan norak itu ribut. Berisik sekali," komentar Ishida yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Orihime dan Tatsuki. Sado juga berdiri di sebelah Ishida tetapi tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"Ah, pagi Ishida, Sado," sapa Orihime yang menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Pagi juga, Inoue," balas Ishida sambil tersenyum. Sado hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Pasangan ribut Ichigo dan Rukia sudah menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan juga kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dengan wajah cemberut. Guru yang akan mengajar belum memasuki kelas sehingga semua murid memanfaatkannya untuk saling bercerita atau melakukan hal-hal lainnya.

"Hei, Orihime," panggil Tatsuki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Orihime menoleh. "Ada apa, Tatsuki?"

"Kamu sudah tahu di kelas kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru?" bisik Tatsuki.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Ya. Kemarin ketika aku lewat di depan ruang guru, aku mendengar Bu Ochi dan seorang guru lainnya sedang membicarakan tentang seorang anak yang akan masuk ke sekolah kita ini. Tetapi mereka tidak menyebutkan jenis kelamin dan ciri-ciri anak tersebut. Jadi, aku tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya." Tatsuki masih berbisik.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Orihime.

"Aku penasaran siapa anak baru itu. Kamu juga penasaran, 'kan Orihime?" Tatsuki tersenyum pada Orihime. Orihime hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama Bu Ochi masuk ke kelas mereka. Bu Ochi tidak masuk ke kelas seorang diri. Ia bersama dengan seorang pemuda. Semua murid langsung sibuk melihat pemuda yang masuk ke kelas mereka tersebut. Pemuda itu memiliki paras yang tampan, rambut hitam yang indah, mata hijau bagai emerald yang juga indah dan kulit putih pucat yang seolah-olah seperti mayat hidup. Ia berdiri di samping Bu Ochi dengan wajah tenang. Orihime yang melihatnya tertegun, matanya tak sekalipun berkedip memandang pemuda tersebut. Tiba-tiba Tatsuki menyikutnya sehingga membuat Orihime tersadar.

"Pasti dia anak baru itu," bisik Tatsuki di telinga Orihime. Orihime hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Bu Ochi kepada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya tersebut.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu menghela nafas sesaat. Pandangannya lurus kepada semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mohon bantuannya." Ulquiorra mengenalkan dirinya secara singkat.

Semua murid mengangguk mendengar perkenalan singkat dari pemuda bermata emerald yang bernama Ulquiorra itu. Anak perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangku mereka. Mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan Ulquiorra sementara beberapa anak laki-laki memandang aneh Ulquiorra dan beberapa lagi memandangnya dengan kagum. Orihime masih tetap terpaku memandang Ulquiorra.

_Mata yang indah. Ulquiorra… Schiffer…_

"Schiffer ini adalah murid pindahan dari luar negeri, tepatnya Amerika Serikat. Dia blasteran Spanyol-Jepang, kerena itu namanya terdengar seperti orang asing," canda Bu Ochi. Beberapa murid hanya tertawa kecil. Ulquiorra hanya diam saja. "Nah, Schiffer, tempat dudukmu di belakang Inoue," tunjuk Bu Ochi pada bangku kosong di belakang Orihime.

"Baik, Bu," jawab Ulquiorra dengan singkat lagi.

Ulquiorra segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan tenang, sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya. Ketika hampir tiba di tempat duduknya, Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak. Entah kenapa matanya malah menatap Orihime yang juga menatapnya. Ditatapnya sesaat gadis berambut orange tersebut. Orihime bingung dengan tatapan Ulquiorra tersebut dan ia mencoba tersenyum. Ulquiorra tidak membalas senyumannya. Ia langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan tenang.

Orihime masih kebingungan dengan sikap Ulquiorra tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa detak jantungnya perlahan-lahan berdetak dengan cepat. Tatsuki melirik sahabatnya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia juga heran dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba menatap Orihime. Ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu pada Orihime tetapi karena Ulquiorra duduk tepat di belakang Orihime, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman enam puluh delapan," perintah Bu Ochi.

Semua murid langsung membuka buku pelajaran mereka sesuai dengan halaman yang diperintahkan oleh Bu Ochi. Pelajaran pertama di pagi cerah ini di mulai. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu apakah hari cerah ini benar-benar akan cerah seperti yang dibayangkan.

oOo

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang menuju kantin, berkumpul di bawah pohon, ataupun tetap berada di dalam kelas dan lain-lainnya. Orihime masih berada di dalam kelas. Ia melirik Ulquiorra yang duduk di belakangnya. Dilihatnya Ulquiorra sedang membaca buku yang judulnya tertera dalam bahasa Inggris. Orihime tidak mengerti arti dari judul buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang sedang asyik membaca sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh gadis berambut orange yang duduk tepat di depannya. Dia terlalu serius menekuni bacaannya. Tatsuki menghampiri Orihime yang sudah tidak melirik Ulquiorra lagi.

"Ayo kita makan siang di atap, Orihime," ajak Tatsuki. Orihime menggeleng.

"Maaf, Tatsuki. Hari ini aku mau di kelas saja," tolaknya halus.

Tatsuki hanya menghela nafas. Dia bingung karena tidak biasanya Orihime menolak ajakannya. Kemudian ia melirik pada Ulquiorra dan kembali memandang Orihime.

"Baiklah kalau kamu bilang begitu. Aku duluan, ya!" Tatsuki pun berlalu meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime hanya tersenyum.

Kini di kelas hanya ada Orihime dan Ulquiorra saja karena beberapa murid yang berada di kelas tadi sudah keluar untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Orihime kembali melirik Ulquiorra yang masih tetap menekuni bacaannya. Orihime benar-benar mengakui bahwa Ulquiorra sangat tampan terlebih lagi mata emeraldnya seakan membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya tertarik untuk terus menatapnya.

Kali ini Ulquiorra mulai menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi meliriknya. Mata emeraldnya yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada tulisan-tulisan di bukunya kini tertuju pada gadis berambut orange di hadapannya. Orihime terkejut ketika Ulquiorra menatapnya. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

_Gawat! Dia melihatku. _

"Apa sejak tadi kamu melihatku?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan suara dinginnya.

Orihime menoleh kepada Ulquiorra. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Orihime bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Eh? Anu, aku…" Orihime tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Ulquiorra menyadari dirinya diperhatikan.

_Pikir Orihime, pikirkan suatu alasan._

Orihime memijat kepalanya. Ulquiorra menutup buku bacaannya. Kemudian ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Orihime. Orihime hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti maksud Ulquiorra yang menyerahkan buku itu padanya.

"Kamu ingin membaca buku ini?" tanya Ulquiorra kembali. Nada dingin dan wajah datarnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Itu membuat Orihime menjadi ragu-ragu dengan Ulquiorra.

"Ng, tidak. Sepertinya itu buku dalam bahasa asing, aku tidak bisa membacanya," ujar Orihime malu.

Ulquiorra mengerti. Ia kembali membuka buku yang akan diserahkannya pada Orihime tadi dan mulai membacanya lagi. Orihime hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Ulquiorra kembali menatap Orihime karena lagi-lagi gadis berambut orange itu menatapnya. Jujur ia merasa terganggu.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau melihatku seperti itu?" Ulquiorra menghardik Orihime.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud," jawab Orihime.

_Bodoh! Kenapa kamu menatapnya lagi_, _Orihime?_

Orihime memaki dirinya dalam hati. Ulquiorra menghela nafas lagi. Diletakkannya kembali buku itu di meja.

"Aku menyerahkan buku ini padamu karena kupikir kamu ingin membacanya tetapi ternyata tidak. Asal kamu tahu aku paling tidak suka ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku ketika aku sedang membaca. Itu sangat mengganggu," kata Ulquiorra dingin. Ia merasa kesal tetapi tidak ditunjukkannya ekspresi kesalnya itu pada Orihime.

Orihime terkejut mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra. Nada dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya melalui perkataan tersebut terasa menyayat hati. Namun, Orihime tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia menyadari yang dilakukannya tadi salah dan telah membuat Ulquiorra merasa terganggu.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu Schiffer. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi datar dari wajah Ulquiorra tetap tidak berubah meskipun Orihime tersenyum padanya.

"Lalu, apa maumu, perempuan?"

Orihime berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Orihime Inoue. Apa aku boleh berteman denganmu?" Orihime mengulurkan tangannya pada Ulquiorra. Sejujurnya ia sangat ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap Orihime. Ia juga melihat tangan Orihime yang terulur padanya. Dapat dilihatnya gadis itu berharap ia mau menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kamu tidak mau aku menjadi temanmu, ya?" tanya Orihime pelan. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Ulquiorra hanya diam saja. Ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Tidak apa kalau Schiffer tidak mau. Kalau begitu aku mau keluar dulu. Sebaiknya Schiffer juga keluar untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini."

Orihime kembali tersenyum pada Ulquiorra sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di kelas. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas. Buku yang tadinya berada di meja disimpannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Dapat dilihatnya langit biru di luar sangat cerah. Matahari memang bersinar sangat cerah hari ini. Entah kenapa ia teringat senyuman gadis bernama Orihime tadi. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya ketika mengingat senyuman gadis tersebut. Senyum cerah seperti matahari yang bersinar hari ini.

"Orihime… Inoue…" ucapnya perlahan di ruang kelas yang kosong tersebut.

Tepat ketika ia mengucapkan nama Orihime angin sepoi bertiup memasuki jendela kelas. Menerpa wajahnya yang putih pucat itu dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandang kosong ke luar jendela.

oOo

Hari sudah semakin siang. Bel pulang SMU Karakura akhirnya berbunyi juga. Semua murid bersorak kegirangan dan langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Orihime bergegas menyusun buku-bukunya. Meskipun sudah mau pulang kelas ini tetap saja ribut. Keributan ini tentu saja berasal dari pasangan berisik Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia mengejar Ichigo yang berusaha kabur karena tidak mau membantunya piket. Kejar-kejaran dari pasangan ini membuat beberapa penghuni kelas yang masih berada di dalam tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Benar-benar pasangan norak. Sudah mau pulang pun tetap saja berisik." Komentar pedas dari Ishida membuat Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Apa kau bilang, Ishida?" tanyanya kesal.

"Aku bilang kalian berdua sangat berisik." Ishida mengulang perkataannya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau..." Ichigo ingin memarahi Ishida tetapi Rukia sudah datang sambil menjewer telinganya. "Aw, sakit Rukia! Kau ingin memutuskan telingaku, ya?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Diam kau, kepala jeruk! Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum membantuku membersihkan kelas ini. Kalau kau coba-coba kabur kau akan tahu akibatnya." Rukia berkata dengan wajah horor. Sangat mengerikan hingga membuat Ichigo menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Ba, baiklah." Ichigo akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Kali ini ia tidak bisa melawan Rukia seperti biasanya. Rukia tersenyum puas.

Ishida yang tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan pasangan norak itu memilih untuk segera pulang. Sado pun menyusulnya di belakang. Orihime hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia. Menurutnya mereka berdua sangat lucu dan menarik. Tanpa Orihime ketahui bahwa ketika ia tertawa seperti itu sepasang mata emerald menatapnya, namun segera dialihkannya. Si pemilik mata emerald bernama Ulquiorra itu bergegas menyusun bukunya. Ketika semua bukunya sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya ia segera berjalan keluar kelas. Orihime menatap punggungnya. Ada tersirat kekecewaan di wajah cantiknya. Tatsuki menghampirinya.

_Schiffer_…

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tatsuki. Orihime mengangguk atas ajakannya.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya, Rukia, Kurosaki," ujar Orihime kepada Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang menyapu.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

oOo

"Kamu suka padanya, ya?" tanya Tatsuki ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Orihime menoleh padanya.

"Eh, kamu bilang apa, Tatsuki?" sahut Orihime.

"Aku bilang kamu suka padanya, ya? Pada anak baru bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer itu?" Tatsuki mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Orihime terkejut. Mendadak wajahnya memerah.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Tatsuki?" Orihime berusaha mengelak.

"Jangan pura-pura, Orihime. Aku memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang kukatakan ini benar atau tidak. Aku hanya menduganya saja. Lagipula ketika ia berkenalan kamu terus melihatnya dan waktu aku mengajakmu makan siang kamu menolaknya karena ingin melihat dia. Itu sudah menunjukkan kalau kamu menyukainya," ujar Tatsuki sambil tersenyum jahil.

Orihime hanya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Tatsuki tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _Suka?_ Tidak mungkin ia bisa suka secepat itu pada seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau menjawabnya. Tetapi kalau itu memang benar, aku harus menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengetahuinya." Tatsuki mencoba meluruskan perkataannya. Ia tak menyangka Orihime akan terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku… hanya ingin berteman saja dengan Schiffer," tutur Orihime. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Oh, begitu. Aku pikir kamu menyukainya. Hehehehehe…" ledek Tatsuki.

"Ng, menurut Tatsuki, Schiffer itu orang yang seperti apa?" Orihime memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Tatsuki. Tatsuki menoleh kepadanya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

Tatsuki menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua tangannya disilangkannya di belakang kepala.

"Hm, karena baru pertama kali melihatnya aku juga tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa. Tetapi menurutku dia pemuda pendiam yang sepertinya sangat misterius. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam saja di kelas dan tidak ada interaksi sama sekali terhadap teman sekelas kita. Kudengar para gadis jadi ragu-ragu untuk berkenalan dengannya karena sikap cueknya itu."

Orihime mengangguk mendengar komentar Tatsuki. Ia membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Tatsuki karena ia sudah mengalaminya tadi. Ia mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan Ulquiorra tetapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu malah mengacuhkannya. Meskipun begitu Orihime sangat penasaran dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kamu benar," ujar Orihime.

"Yang jelas kamu harus memberitahuku jika kamu menyukainya." Tatsuki menggoda Orihime lagi. Tentu saja Orihime malu dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Uh, jangan bicara seperti itu, Tatsuki." Orihime mengembungkan pipinya. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan lagi perjalanan pulang mereka. Selama perjalanan pulang itu Orihime masih memikirkan kata-kata Tatsuki tadi.

_Suka? Apa aku suka Schiffer? Aku 'kan baru pertama kali melihatnya?_

oOo

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam serta bermata emerald tiba di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Rumah tersebut di dominasi warna putih seputih kulit pucatnya dengan sedikit sentuhan warna abu-abu. Taman di sekitar rumah tersebut sangat luas serta ada patung air mancur yang menghiasi taman tersebut. Ia memasuki rumah tersebut. Isi di dalam rumah tersebut juga sangat hebat. Banyak sekali barang-barang pecah belah dan perabotan-perabotan mewah berkualitas tinggi yang menghiasi segala sudut rumah. Rumah ini bergaya Eropa sehingga bagi siapa saja yang masuk ke dalamnya akan tercengang melihat keindahannya, kecuali pemuda ini yang sudah sering kali melihatnya.

Seorang pelayan berambut raven hitam dan bermata aqua green menghampiri pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata emerald ini. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pelayan yang wajahnya sekilas terlihat mirip Ichigo.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat kepada pemuda itu.

"Hm." Hanya itu balasan dari si pemuda. Ia memandang malas pada si pelayan.

"Apa Tuan ingin makan siangnya disiapkan sekarang?" Pelayan itu bertanya ramah kepada Tuannya.

"Tidak. Antarkan saja seperti biasanya ke kamarku," jawab pemuda itu dingin. Wajahnya datar dan tanpa eskpresi sama sekali meskipun pelayannya tersenyum ramah padanya. Senyuman yang mirip dengan senyuman Ichigo.

"Baiklah jika itu yang Tuan inginkan." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat lagi kepada si pemuda bermata emerald.

Pemuda bermata emerald yang diketahui bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer ini berbalik untuk berjalan ke arah tangga. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, pelayannya berkata sesuatu sehingga membuat Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap pelayannya lagi.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tadi pagi Tu…"

"Maksudmu mereka berdua kemari lagi?" potong Ulquiorra dingin.

"Ya, Tuan. Begitu saya beritahu bahwa hari ini Tuan sudah mulai masuk sekolah mereka segera pulang. Nanti sore rencananya mereka akan datang lagi," ujar pelayannya.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalau mereka datang katakan kalau hari ini aku tidak mau diganggu. Katakan juga pada mereka bahwa jangan terlalu sering datang kemari. Aku tidak suka kedatangan mereka, mereka selalu membuat keributan. Kamu mengerti, 'kan," Ulquiorra memberi jeda pada perkataannya, "Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero?"

"Baik Tuan. Saya mengerti," ujar Kepala Pelayan bernama Aaroniero Arruruerie tersebut sambil membungkuk lagi.

Ulquiorra pun berjalan meninggalkan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ia berjalan menuju tangga dan menaiki anak tangga tersebut satu per satu. Tak lama ia tiba di ruangan yang ditujunya. Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamarnya yang bercat cokelat dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar.

Kamar Ulquiorra di dominasi juga dengan warna putih serta mendapat sentuhan warna hijau. Lantainya di alasi dengan karpet berwarna hijau seperti warna matanya. Perabotan di kamarnya merupakan perabotan berkualitas tinggi seperti perabotan-perabotan lain di rumahnya. Tempat tidurnya berukuran King Size dengan sprei berwarna hijau juga.

Ulquiorra melemparkan tasnya ke tempat tidur. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing seragamnya sehingga tubuhnya yang putih pucat itu terlihat sedikit. Ia berjalan mendekati balkon kamarnya. Ulquiorra berdiri sejenak di balkon kamar tersebut dan ia bisa melihat taman yang berada di sekeliling rumahnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup dan menerpa wajah tampannya serta beberapa helai rambut hitamnya menari-nari. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. Dapat dilihatnya matahari yang bersinar cerah. Ia menghela nafas.

_Perempuan itu… Orihime Inoue…

* * *

_

_Cahaya…_

_Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata_

_Tak pantas aku berdiri dengan bermandikan cahaya yang menyilaukan ini_

_Itu terlalu silau_

_Menerangi segala yang ada pada diriku_

_Tak terkecuali hatiku yang diselimuti kegelapan_

_Kegelapan yang kubuat atas keinginanku sendiri_

_Kututup rapat dari semua orang yang berada di sekitarku_

_Kulakukan karena aku yakin tak akan ada yang bisa memahamiku_

_Memahami, ya memahami_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Manusia sepertiku yang terjerat rasa sepi_

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter pertama sudah selesai. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

Review please and see you in the next chapter!^^'


	2. Guests A Trouble Maker

**Selamat Datang!**

Saya datang membawa chapter kedua. Maaf kalau saya telat updetnya.

Di chapter ini Grimmjow dan Neliel akan muncul.

Semoga kalian menyukainya dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca!^^'

**

* * *

Summary:**

Kesepian menyelimuti seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Meskipun ia hidup lebih dari kata berkecukupan, ia merasa selalu ada kekosongan dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kesepiannya itu pada orang lain. Apakah pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Es ini akan menemukan hal yang bisa mengusir rasa kesepiannya dengan adanya kehadiran gadis pemilik senyuman matahari seperti Orihime Inoue?

* * *

******Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate T**

**Genre**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Pairing**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer & Orihime Inoue**

**(Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Neliel Tu Oderschvank)**

**The Lonely Prince**

**Neary Lan**

**

* * *

**

**Bab 2**

**Guests A Trouble Maker**

Hari yang cerah. Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengatakannya seperti itu. Tetapi bagi seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata hijau emerald indahnya, hari cerah adalah hari yang biasa. Ya, hari yang biasa. Tidak ada kata spesial untuk pergantian hari seperti hari ini. Ia akan menjalani harinya dengan caranya sendiri. Menatap lurus ke depan tanpa melihat persimpangan-persimpangan yang ada. Menyambut hari tanpa senyuman dan hanya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang akan selalu ditunjukkannya. Itulah cara khas Sang Pangeran Schiffer.

Hari yang cerah menyambut kediaman Keluarga Schiffer. Pagi ini Ulquiorra sedang sarapan seorang diri di ruang makannya yang besar. Ruang makan mewah yang bernuansa layaknya ruang makan kerajaan-kerajaan di Eropa. Meja makan panjang yang bertaplak kuning emas menghiasi ruang makan tersebut dan berbagai macam peralatan makan berkualitas tinggi terletak di atas meja makan. Hidangan di atas meja makan sungguh menggugah selera. Roti yang empuk dan lembut dengan berbagai macam selai yang tersedia, nasi goreng yang baunya sangat harum, telur mata sapi juga tersedia, dan tidak lupa segelas susu yang siap menemani sarapan pagi Sang Pangeran Schiffer.

Siapa pun yang akan disediakan sarapan seperti ini pasti akan merasa senang dan melahapnya dengan penuh semangat. Namun, bagi Ulquiorra sarapan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling malas untuk dilakukannya. Jangankan untuk memasukan selembar roti ke dalam mulutnya, duduk di meja makan seorang diri saja sudah membuatnya ingin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meskipun selalu memiliki pemikiran seperti itu tetapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya sekalipun. Hanya sebatas pemikiran tanpa ada tindakan langsung.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap dengan malas semua hidangan yang ada di meja makan. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk menyentuh semua makanan yang disediakan untuknya tersebut. Ulquiorra melirik jam tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat delapan belas menit. Masih ada empat puluh dua menit lagi untuknya segera berangkat ke sekolah. Ia menghela nafas dan bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero datang menghampiri Ulquiorra yang sedang memandang kosong ke arah meja makan. Ulquiorra menyadari kehadiran kepala pelayannya ini yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengucap salam pada Ulquiorra dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Hm." Hanya itu yang dapat dijawab Ulquiorra sebagai balasan dari salam Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Matanya masih memandang malas ke arah meja makan.

"Tuan, apa tidak sebaiknya Anda sarapan meskipun hanya sedikit saja." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mencoba membujuk Ulquiorra. Kepala pelayan berambut raven hitam yang mirip Ichigo ini sudah mengetahui sekali kebiasaan Ulquiorra yang tidak pernah menikmati waktu sarapannya.

Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya dan menatap si kepala pelayan yang selalu tersenyum ramah padanya itu. Kemudian mata emeraldnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kepala pelayan muda itu ke arah meja makan. Ulquiorra mengambil gelas susu yang terletak disebelah kanannya. Ia mengangkat gelas susu tersebut dan memain-mainkan gelasnya seolah-olah sedang memain-mainkan gelas anggur.

"Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero," panggil Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh pada si kepala pelayan.

"Ya, Tuan," jawab kepala pelayan berambut raven hitam itu.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas sesaat. Tangannya masih memain-mainkan gelas susu tersebut.

"Kamu tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak suka susu?" Ulquiorra bertanya dengan suara dinginnya.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Saya tahu, Tuan. Apa Tuan ingin saya menggantinya dengan minuman yang lain?"

"Bawakan aku secangkir _Black Coffee_," ujar Ulquiorra sambil meletakkan kembali gelas susu di tempatnya semula.

"Baik, Tuan." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengangguk.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero memanggil seorang pelayan wanita. Ia menyuruh pelayan wanita tersebut untuk membuat secangkir _Black Coffee_ yang diinginkan Ulquiorra tetapi ia juga membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pelayan wanita itu. Ulquiorra hanya melihat tanpa mempedulikannya sedikit pun. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan wanita itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir _Black Coffee_ dan roti berselai. Pelayan wanita itu meletakkan secangkir _Black Coffee_ dan roti berselai di hadapan Ulquiorra. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, pelayan wanita itu membungkuk pada Ulquiorra dan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero, kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Ulquiorra menatap bingung pada secangkir _Black Coffee_ dan roti berselai yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat roti berselai. Setahunya ia sama sekali tidak meminta untuk dibuatkan roti berselai. Mata emeraldnya kembali melirik Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kepala pelayan itu hanya memasang wajah dengan senyum ramah yang selalu terlukis di bibirnya. Sepertinya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menyadari Ulquiorra menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Anda tidak keberatan, 'kan Tuan?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tiba-tiba.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ia memilih untuk diam. Tangannya mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyeruput kopi yang kelihatannya masih panas. Itu terlihat dari uap panas yang mengepul di sekitar cangkir kopi. Ia kembali meletakkan cangkir kopi dan dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh roti berselai yang disiapkan bersamaan dengan kopi. Sebelum roti itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia melirik Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero lagi.

"Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero," panggil Ulquiorra dan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menoleh padanya, "kamu menyebalkan," kata Ulquiorra menyambung ucapannya tadi.

Ulquiorra mengatakannya dengan dingin dan tanpa ada ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesal atau marah, melainkan tetap memasang senyum ramah andalannya.

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah, Tuan Muda," jawabnya singkat. "Lagipula itu roti dengan selai mocha kesukaan Anda, bukan?" tambahnya lagi.

Tuan Muda Schiffer tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ia memilih untuk segera menghabiskan roti yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan secepatnya menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapannya. Tak lama roti yang dimakan Ulquiorra sudah habis dan hanya tersisa sedikit di piring. Ulquiorra menyeruput kopinya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero masih setia berada di sisi Ulquiorra dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Tuannya.

"Apa Tuan ingin berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil? Saya akan menyuruh supir untuk segera menyiapkan mobil," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

Ulquiorra meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi dengan berjalan kaki." Ulquiorra bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas sekolah yang terletak di kursi sebelahnya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang kehidupanku. Satu hal lagi, jangan izinkan kedua orang itu masuk ke rumah ini. Aku percayakan rumah ini padamu, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya mengerti," sahut kepala pelayan bermata aqua green ini sambil membungkuk hormat.

Ulquiorra berlalu meninggalkan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Diliriknya kembali jam tangannya. Jarum jam kini menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh enam. Masih ada waktu baginya untuk berjalan kaki menuju SMU Karakura sebelum bel di sekolah tersebut berbunyi. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menatap punggung Ulquiorra yang berlalu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar Tuan Muda. Kali ini alasannya tidak suka susu," gumam Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

oOo

Bel masuk SMU Karakura belum berbunyi. Ulquiorra datang tepat pada waktunya dan sekarang ia sedang santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Tangan kanannya dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana dan tangan kirinya memegang tas sekolah. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa disadari oleh Ulquiorra bahwa beberapa pasang mata mengarah padanya. Mereka memandangi sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan bermata emerald ini dengan kagum dan misterius. Tetapi pemuda dingin seperti Ulquiorra sudah pasti tidak menghiraukan pandangan mereka semua dan tetap terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_Hm, sampah._

Orihime baru tiba di sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru karena mengira dirinya hampir terlambat ke sekolah. Ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya dikenal olehnya. Orihime berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam tersebut dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Schiffer!" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang ternyata adalah Ulquiorra terkejut melihat Orihime yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Gadis berambut orange itu tersenyum sangat manis sehingga membuat Ulquiorra terdiam melihatnya. Terdiam bukan karena terpesona melainkan terdiam karena kemunculan Orihime yang tiba-tiba. Ulquiorra tidak membalas sapaan Orihime dan memilih untuk berlalu menuju kelas. Orihime mencoba mengejarnya.

"Tunggu aku, Schiffer!" panggil Orihime sambil berlari-lari kecil mengejar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tidak mempedulikan Orihime yang berusaha menyusulnya. Hingga tanpa disadarinya Orihime kini sudah berada di sampingnya lagi. Ulquiorra berhenti dan Orihime pun juga berhenti. Ia menatap Orihime.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ng, tidak ada yang kuinginkan dari Schiffer," jawab Orihime polos. Senyuman manis tadi masih dilayangkannya pada Ulquiorra. Sayangnya senyuman Orihime itu tidak akan bisa meruntuhkan topeng dingin Ulquiorra.

"Kalau tidak ada yang kamu inginkan dariku, jangan ikuti aku." Ulquiorra berkata dengan sarkastik. Ia tidak peduli Orihime akan tersinggung atau tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Sebelum Ulquiorra kembali melangkahkan kakinya, Orihime berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Orihime membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tujuan kita searah, jadi tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau kita berjalan bersama menuju kelas?" pinta Orihime. Sebenarnya Orihime sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya mengingat Ulquiorra pernah mengacuhkannya ketika ia mengajak pemuda bermata emerald itu berkenalan.

Ulquiorra menatap malas gadis berambut orange yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jujur ia merasa kurang menginginkan pertemuannya dengan Orihime di pagi ini dan bertanya-tanya mengapa harus gadis bermata abu-abu ini yang menyapanya. Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kepada Orihime, ia menghela nafas sesaat.

"Jangan berharap banyak dariku." Ulquiorra kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata tak menyenangkannya. Mata emeraldnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Orihime.

Mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra membuat Orihime membulatkan mata abu-abunya. Ia tidak menyangka Ulquiorra akan berkata seperti itu. Seharusnya ia telah memikirkan apa akibatnya meminta sesuatu hal yang mustahil untuk dikabulkan seorang pemuda dingin seperti Ulquiorra. Pemuda yang dilihatnya sejak kemarin tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain datar. Pemuda yang dingin bagaikan es Kutub Antartika yang tak akan semudah itu mencair. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Begitu, ya? Maaf, kalau aku mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Schiffer," ujar Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah malu atau kecewa yang jelas ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya daripada harus menatap wajah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa murid yang melirik mereka dengan pandangan aneh sambil sesekali berbisik. Ulquiorra memang tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bisikkan, tetapi ia dapat menduga bahwa ini dikarenakan gadis berambut orange yang belum mau untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Dari sudut pandang orang lain ia terlihat seperti sedang membuat seorang gadis kecewa walaupun itu sebenarnya benar. Ulquiorra tidak ingin orang salah paham lebih jauh, maka ia berlalu meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

Setelah Ulquiorra pergi Orihime baru mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak menemukan Ulquiorra dimanapun. Itu berarti Ulquiorra sudah berjalan menuju kelas terlebih dahulu. Orihime bergegas menuju kelas. Selama berjalan ia merutuki dirinya yang sudah membuat Ulquiorra kesal padanya, meskipun ia menyangsikan apa yang dilakukannya itu salah atau tidak.

_Huh, Schiffer sepertinya kesal lagi padaku. Bodohnya dirimu, Orihime. Apa yang kamu pikirkan sampai berani mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju kelas?_

Orihime sudah sampai di kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lesu. Tatsuki langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Orihime!" sapa Tatsuki sambil merangkulnya.

"Pagi, Tatsu…" ucapan Orihime terpotong.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali datangnya?" Tatsuki bertanya tanpa mendengarkan terlebih dahulu sapaan selamat pagi dari Orihime. "Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu? Wajahmu lesu sekali." Tatsuki merasa aneh ketika melihat wajah lesu Orihime.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Orihime langsung memasang senyum palsu agar Tatsuki tidak mencemaskannya berlebihan. Ia memutar otaknya cepat untuk mencari alasan. "Tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan kupikir aku akan terlambat. Aku takut dihukum dan saat berjalan menuju kelas aku memikirkan apa hukuman untukku jika seandainya aku terlambat. Untungnya aku tidak terlambat," ujar Orihime berbohong sambil tersenyum palsu lagi.

Orihime berharap setidaknya kali ini Tatsuki mempercayai ucapannya. Tatsuki sedikit menimbang-nimbang alasan dari Orihime dan meragukannya. Melihat senyum palsu yang dipaksakan Orihime untuk meyakinkannya ia memilih untuk mempercayai alasan sahabatnya itu.

"Ternyata begitu. Aku pikir kamu sakit atau ada masalah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu katakan saja padaku, jangan sungkan-sungkan," kata Tatsuki. Orihime hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Tatsuki yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Ichigo!" panggil seorang gadis pendek yang tak lain adalah Rukia. Rukia sedang mengejar Ichigo yang melarikan diri darinya. "Kembali kau, kepala jeruk!" pekik Rukia.

"Tidak mau!" balas Ichigo. "Nanti kau akan memukulku. Siapa yang sudi dipukul olehmu, pendek" ejek Ichigo yang terus berlari. Rukia menggeram mendengarnya.

"Aku pasti akan menghajarmu, kepala jeruk!" Rukia semakin bersemangat mengejar Ichigo.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" tantang Ichigo. Rukia menerima tantangannya.

Lagi-lagi pasangan ribut Ichigo dan Rukia kembali membuat keributan. Agenda harian mereka memang tidak pernah absen sekalipun. Semua murid hanya tertawa melihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang saling kejar-kejaran. Tatsuki menghela nafas sementara Orihime hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua temannya itu.

"Huh, apa mereka berdua itu tidak bisa untuk tidak ribut dan bertengkar satu hari saja?" gerutu Tatsuki. "Kalau kamu punya pacar jangan bertingkah seperti mereka, ya, Orihime." Tatsuki menepuk pundak Orihime. Orihime hanya tersenyum.

Orihime dan Tatsuki berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka. Tak sengaja Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang duduk tepat di belakang tempat duduknya. Pemuda dingin itu sedang membaca buku dengan tenang seolah tidak mendengar suara apa pun disekitarnya. Orihime berpikir mungkin suara pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia terdengar seakan-akan seperti alunan musik klasik di telinga Ulquiorra. Mata emerald Ulquiorra tak sengaja melihat mata abu-abu Orihime, buru-buru Orihime memalingkan wajahnya dan segera duduk di kursinya. Tatsuki hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

oOo

"Ayo kita makan siang di atap, Orihime!" ajak Tatsuki ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ayo!" sahut Orihime bersemangat.

Tatsuki melirik Ulquiorra yang sedang berkutat dengan buku tebalnya dan kembali menatap Orihime. Ia mendekati telinga Orihime dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kamu tidak mencoba mengajak Schiffer?" bisik Tatsuki perlahan agar tidak terdengar Ulquiorra. Orihime membelalak kaget mendengar bisikan Tatsuki. Tatsuki menggeleng melihat Orihime yang tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang kaget begitu?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita ke atap, dari tadi aku sudah lapar." Orihime mengelak. Ia menarik tangan Tatsuki agar menjauh dari Ulquiorra.

"Eh, jangan tarik-tarik aku seperti ini, Orihime!" sahut Tatsuki. Orihime tidak menghiraukannya, melainkan hanya tersenyum saja. Tatsuki semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Orihime yang terkesan aneh.

Orihime dan Tatsuki segera berlalu keluar kelas. Dari balik bukunya Ulquiorra memperhatikan tingkah kedua gadis tadi. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Ulquiorra mengambil handphone yang terletak di saku celananya. Ia melihat ada nama seseorang yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Tanpa ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan si penelepon padanya, Ulquiorra langsung mematikan handphonenya. Ia menyimpan handphonenya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sudah tiga belas kali mereka menelepon. Apa sebenarnya mau mereka?" gumam Ulquiorra di sela-sela bacaannya.

oOo

Semua murid kembali menerima pelajaran selanjutnya. Kali ini pelajaran Bu Ochi. Bu Ochi memberi tugas yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok, tetapi kali ini hanya ada dua orang dalam satu kelompok. Tugasnya adalah setiap kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang tersebut harus membuat suatu ringkasan dan mendiskusikan dengan teman sekelompoknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi kalian semua menjadi beberapa kelompok dimana dalam satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Kalian mengerti!" seru Bu Ochi.

"Mengerti, Bu!" sahut semua murid serempak.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki sekelompok dengan Kuchiki." Bu Ochi membaca daftar nama kelompok yang pertama.

"Apa? Aku sekelompok dengan si pendek ini?" Ichigo berdiri sambil menunjuk Rukia. Rukia menjadi kesal mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Bu Ochi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu 'sekelompok dengan si pendek', kepala jeruk?" Rukia mengulang pertanyaan Ichigo dengan kesal. "Kau pikir aku mau sekelompok denganmu?" balas Rukia.

"Tch!" Ichigo membuang muka. Ia tidak menghiraukan Rukia. Rukia hanya melotot padanya.

"Hei, hei, pasangan serasi," panggil Bu Ochi, "aku yang memutuskan kalian berdua dalam satu kelompok. Lagipula Kurosaki, sebenarnya kamu senang 'kan sekelompok dengan Kuchiki?" Bu Ochi bermaksud sedikit menggoda Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia terbelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan gurunya barusan. Mereka saling pandang, kemudian malah membuang muka sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Meskipun cemberut ada semburat merah sedikit terpancar di pipi mereka berdua. Ichigo dan Rukia pun memilih untuk diam karena menyadari tanda-tanda dari Bu Ochi yang akan semakin bersemangat menggoda mereka.

"Diammu aku anggap 'iya', Kurosaki," sahut Bu Ochi tersenyum. Ichigo hanya bisa diam dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Ia merasa _checkmate _oleh kata-kata Bu Ochi. "Nah, aku akan membacakan kelompok selanjutnya." Bu Ochi kembali membacakan daftar nama untuk kelompok selanjutnya.

Hampir semua murid telah mendapatkan teman sekelompok mereka. Tetapi Orihime dan beberapa anak lainnya belum mengetahui dengan siapa mereka akan sekelompok. Orihime melirik Tatsuki yang mengeluh karena teman sekelompoknya adalah Keigo. Gadis tomboy itu tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka harus bekerjasama. Sementara Keigo sedikit takut dengan Tatsuki yang mengingatkannya pada Mizuho, kakaknya yang galak. Sekarang hanya tinggal enam murid lagi yang belum disebutkan namanya dan Orihime termasuk di dalamnya.

"Yang selanjutnya adalah," Bu Ochi kembali membaca daftar nama, "Inoue sekelompok dengan Schiffer," lanjutnya dan kembali melihat daftar nama selanjutnya.

Orihime senang namanya telah disebutkan tetapi ia terkejut mendengar nama teman yang sekelompok dengannya. Schiffer. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Berarti dia akan sekelompok dengan pemuda dingin itu. Orihime mencoba melirik pemuda yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Sesuai dugaan Orihime, pemuda pucat itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Ia tetap tenang dengan buku pelajaran yang sedang dibacanya. Orihime tidak meliriknya lagi karena takut Ulquiorra akan menyadarinya dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang pengganggu lagi.

Pengganggu. Sejenak ia berpikir apa nantinya Ulquiorra bersedia bekerjasama dengannya. Memikirkannya saja membuat perutnya melilit. Pemuda itu terlalu mengacuhkannya. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk menepis pemikiran sepihak itu. Belum tentu Ulquiorra akan berpikiran sama dengannya atau mungkin itu memang benar. Ia siap menerima segala kemungkinan. Lagipula ini hanya sekedar tugas, bukan ajakan dansa.

Ulquiorra memang tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekelompoknya. Kalau pun harus memilih ia lebih suka mengerjakan tugas tersebut seorang diri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis berambut orange yang duduk tepat di hadapannya itu yang terpilih menjadi teman diskusinya. Jujur Ulquiorra cukup kaget. Namun, seperti biasa tidak akan ditunjukkannya ekpresi itu pada orang lain terutama pada Orihime. Yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanya menghela nafas sesaat dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Menunggu hingga bel pulang akan berbunyi nantinya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Semua sudah mendapat kelompok dan tugas tersebut dikumpulkan paling lambat minggu depan. Kalian mengerti?" Bu Ochi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Mengerti, Bu!" sahut semua murid serempak. Tepat ketika semua murid menyahut bel pulang berbunyi. Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya waktu semua murid berada di sekolah.

"Jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian," pesan Bu Ochi sebelum beranjak keluar dari kelas. Semua murid hanya mengangguk.

Semua murid bergegas menyusun buku-buku mereka dan beranjak keluar kelas. Orihime juga sibuk menyusun buku-bukunya. Tatsuki menepuk pundak Orihime hingga ia harus menoleh kepadanya.

"Orihime, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Ada latihan di klub," ujar Tatsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki." Orihime hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai besok!" Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya pada Orihime sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Orihime tersenyum. Ia kembali menyusun buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

Orihime baru menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra masih berada di kelas. Diliriknya pemuda itu sedang menatap layar handphonenya. Orihime ingin sekali menanyakan tentang tugas kelompok mereka pada Ulquiorra, tetapi ia bingung harus mulai dari mana dulu. Ia hanya menatap Ulquiorra yang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya. Dapat dilihatnya jemari pucat pemuda itu sedang memainkan tombol-tombol di handphonenya. Ulquiorra memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia menatap ke depan dan baru menyadari bahwa Orihime sedang menatapnya. Mungkin ia melamun. Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?" Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

Orihime langsung tersadar. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud…" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Aku tahu kamu akan berkata seperti itu." Ulquiorra kembali berkata dengan nada dingin. Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ng, Schiffer," panggil Orihime. Ulquiorra kembali menatapnya. Orihime berusaha untuk menatap mata emerald yang indah itu. "Ba, bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok dari Bu Ochi?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi pagi ia merasa gugup dan sedikit canggung bila berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam. Wajahnya datar ketika menatap Orihime. Orihime mencoba menunggu jawaban darinya. Terbesit dipikirannya bahwa mustahil Ulquiorra akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau yang lebih parah adalah tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai teman sekelompoknya. Ulquiorra memang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime, ia malah membuka tasnya untuk mengambil buku dan pena. Ulquiorra menuliskan sesuatu di buku tersebut. Orihime hanya memperhatikannya saja.

Ulquiorra telah selesai menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. Ia merobek kertas pada bagian yang ditulisinya. Robekan kertas itu diserahkannya pada Orihime. Orihime tidak mengerti tetapi ia menerima robekan kertas itu. Dapat dilihatnya tulisan-tulisan tangan Ulquiorra yang cukup indah untuk seorang laki-laki tertera di robekan kertas itu.

Perumahan Las Noches

Blok V No. 4

"Itu alamat rumahku," ujar Ulquiorra singkat. Ia memasukkan kembali buku dan pena ke dalam tasnya. Orihime menatapnya. "Kamu bisa datang hari minggu ini jam sebelas," katanya datar.

Usai berkata demikian Ulquiorra segera berlalu meninggalkan Orihime. Meninggalkan gadis berambut orange itu yang masih terpaku menatap robekan kertas darinya. Orihime ingin memanggilnya, namun sayang Ulquiorra sudah tidak terlihat lagi berada di kelas. Orihime hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa aku harus ke sana?" tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri. Keraguan jelas terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

oOo

Hari minggu pun tiba. Seorang gadis cantik berambut orange dan bermata abu-abu sedang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah megah. Matanya sesekali menatap robekan kertas di tangannya dan rumah megah tersebut secara bergantian. Entah bingung atau tidak ia tampak seperti orang bodoh yang memandang rumah megah di hadapannya tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya dan ragu.

Meskipun terlihat ragu ia mencoba untuk menekan bel rumah megah tersebut. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menekan bel. Ia mencoba menunggu hingga seseorang akan datang untuk membuka pagar besar berwarna hijau ini. Warna hijau yang tak jauh beda dengan warna mata pemuda yang memberikan robekan kertas berisi alamat rumah yang menuntunnya hingga sampai di depan rumah megah ini.

_Apa benar ini rumahnya?_

Tak lama pagar itu bergerak tanda ada seseorang yang membukanya. Seorang pria yang membuka pagar hijau tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum pada gadis orange ini dan ia membalas senyumannya. Pria itu menuntun gadis berambut orange bernama Orihime itu menuju rumah megah yang tadi hanya dapat dilihatnya sekilas dari luar pagar. Setelah Orihime sampai di teras rumah tersebut, pria yang menuntunnya tadi berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia berpesan agar Orihime menunggu saja di teras. Orihime mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria tersebut.

Orihime memandang takjub melihat taman luas yang mengelilingi rumah megah ini. Mata abu-abunya berbinar ketika melihat ada patung air mancur yang sangat indah menghiasi taman. Ia benar-benar takjub. Kalau halaman rumahnya saja seindah ini entah bagaimana pula dengan isi dalam dari rumah ini. Pasti ia akan merasa tercengang melihatnya. Orihime masih berdiri di teras sambil tetap memandang taman. Tak lama ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Orihime mencoba melihat siapa sosok yang akan datang. Seorang pria muda berambut raven hitam dan bermata aqua green indah muncul di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang melekat di lehernya serta celana yang juga berwarna hitam. Dengan penampilan seperti itu Orihime mengakui pria itu cukup tampan, tetapi ia kaget karena pria itu sekilas mirip dengan Ichigo. Orihime sampai beberapa kali mengucek matanya untuk memastikan pria di hadapannya tersebut bukan Ichigo. Pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Selamat datang di Kediaman Schiffer, Nona." Pria itu menyambut kedatangan Orihime. Ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang sekilas juga mirip dengan senyuman Ichigo. "Apakah Nona yang bernama Orihime Inoue?" tanyanya ramah.

Orihime mengangguk kecil. "Iya. Saya Orihime Inoue."

"Baiklah, Nona. Silakan masuk," ujarnya sambil menuntun Orihime untuk masuk ke rumah megah tersebut.

Kini Orihime sudah berada di dalam rumah. Ia tercengang ketika melihat isi dalam rumah ini yang sangat luar biasa. Tentunya sangat luar biasa untuk orang sepertinya. Mata abu-abunya tak henti-hentinya menjelajahi isi rumah. Ia benar-benar kagum seolah-olah seperti datang ke sebuah istana. Pria muda disebelahnya hanya tersenyum melihat Orihime yang terlihat mengagumi isi dari rumah ini. Ia membawa Orihime ke ruang tamu dan mempersilakannya untuk duduk.

"Nona," panggilnya. Orihime menoleh kepadanya. "Saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya kepada Anda. Nama saya Aaroniero Arruruerie, saya Kepala Pelayan Keluarga Schiffer." Pria itu mengenalkan dirinya.

_Kepala pelayan? Pria tampan ini seorang kepala pelayan? Namanya juga aneh, tetapi dia keren._

"Baiklah, Nona, silakan Anda menunggu di sini. Saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan Anda kepada Tuan Muda. Saya permisi dulu." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero membungkuk pada Orihime kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

_Tuan Muda? Maksudnya Schiffer, ya?_

Orihime yang ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu hanya diam saja. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menatap takjub segala isi rumah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemilik rumah megah ini adalah pemuda pucat bermata emerald itu. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pemuda dingin yang menjadi teman sekelompoknya.

_Ini rumah Schiffer? Rumahnya sangat indah._

Orihime masih sibuk mengamati segala isi rumah ini. Ia tak menyadari akan ada seseorang yang datang ke ruang tamu. Dan orang itu bukanlah Ulquiorra, sang pemilik rumah.

oOo

"Nona Orihime Inoue sudah datang, Tuan," lapor Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Hm." Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. "Lalu, apa kamu membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk ke rumahku, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Mereka bilang hanya sekedar ingin berkunjung di akhir pekan."

"Pantas saja aku merasakan ada gangguan di telingaku." Ulquiorra berkata dingin.

"Saat ini mereka ada di taman belakang. Anda tidak ingin menemui mereka, Tuan?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Mereka yang akan menemuiku. Lebih baik kamu siapkan teh untuk gadis itu," ujar Ulquiorra sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik, Tuan." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero membungkuk kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra.

oOo

"Ulquiorra!" panggil seseorang yang baru tiba di ruang tamu. "Kau di sini, ya, Pangeran?" tambahnya dengan suara yang keras. Matanya menjelajahi segala sudut ruang tamu.

Orihime langsung menoleh ke asal suara keras yang tiba-tiba terdengar di ruang tamu ini. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut biru dan bermata biru safir seolah senada dengan rambutnya dan tentunya berwajah tampan sedang berjalan ke arah Orihime. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket putih dengan hiasan garis hitam di kedua sisi lengannya dan mengenakan baju biru serta celana jeans hitam. Tangan kanannya tampak menggenggam sebuah pedang kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain kendo.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Orihime. Ia menatap Orihime dengan pandangan aneh seolah merasa tidak pernah melihat gadis itu di rumah ini. Orihime pun juga menatapnya dengan bingung seolah bertanya siapa gerangan pemuda tampan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu pada Orihime. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," tambahnya lagi.

"Ng, saya…" Ucapan Orihime terpotong olehnya.

"Apa kau calon pelayan baru di rumah ini? Manis juga, siapa namamu?" Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Bu, bukan. Nama saya Orihime Inoue. Saya bukan calon pelayan, saya teman sekelasnya Schiffer." Orihime mencoba menjelaskan. Pemuda berambut biru itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu Ulquiorra? Kau teman sekelasnya?" ulang pemuda itu. Orihime mengangguk membenarkan. "Ada urusan apa teman sekelas Ulquiorra kemari?"

"Ng, kami mendapat tugas kelompok, jadi…" Ucapan Orihime terpotong lagi.

Si pemuda berambut biru tertawa. "Tugas kelompok? Si Pangeran itu sekelompok denganmu?"

Orihime tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan _Pangeran_, tetapi otaknya berputar cepat dan mengerti siapa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Ia hanya mengangguk saja. Orihime sebenarnya ingin tahu siapa pemuda berambut biru ini karena sepertinya ia mengenal baik Ulquiorra. Ia ingin bertanya tetapi pemuda itu sudah membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak bisa kubayangkan dia akan kerja kelompok dengan seorang gadis manis sepertimu." Nada bicaranya terkesan mengejek. Ia tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Pangeran, maksudku Ulquiorra kemari?" tanyanya serius.

"Maaf, saya tidak melihatnya karena saya baru saja datang," jawab Orihime sekedarnya. Itu benar karena ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero juga belum kembali.

"Begitu? Baiklah aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain. Aku ingin pemanasan dulu dengannya sebelum ia mulai belajar. Ini akan menjadi pemanasan yang menarik." Pemuda berambut biru itu menyeringai. "Sampai nanti, gadis manis," katanya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa, ya?" Orihime bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Orihime menatapnya dengan bingung. Sejenak ia berpikir pemuda itu aneh apalagi dengan ia membawa-bawa pedang kayu. Seperti ada seseorang yang ingin dilawannya dan kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah Ulquiorra. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero kembali menghampiri Orihime. Senyum Ichigo masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Maaf, terlalu lama menunggu, Nona," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Orihime hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan," sahut Orihime.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya. Tuan Muda sudah menunggu Anda." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menuntun Orihime agar mengikutinya. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan ia berjalan mengikuti Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero untuk bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

oOo

Orihime sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero membukakan pintu dan mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Pangeran Schiffer. Orihime kagum melihat kamar Ulquiorra yang tak kalah indahnya dengan ruangan lain.

_I, ini kamar Schiffer, ya?_

"Tuan, Nona Orihime Inoue sudah tiba," lapor Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ulquiorra yang sedang berada di balkon langsung berbalik dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kamu boleh pergi," perintahnya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra.

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra. Ia terpesona melihat penampilannya. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana hitam melekat di tubuh pucatnya. Ulquiorra terlihat tampan meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Silakan duduk." Ulquiorra mempersilakan Orihime untuk duduk di sofa. Orihime menurut. "Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang saja. Aku ingin tugas ini cepat selesai," tambahnya.

"Ba, baiklah Schiffer." Orihime buru-buru membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku serta pena. Ulquiorra berjalan ke rak buku dan mengambil beberapa buku, kemudian buku-buku itu diletakkannya di meja.

"Mungkin buku-buku ini bisa membantu," katanya dingin. Orihime mengangguk kecil.

Mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Bu Ochi. Bekerja dalam diam padahal tugas ini menuntut agar mereka saling berdiskusi. Orihime mengerti kalau Ulquiorra mungkin tidak mau terlalu banyak bicara. Tetapi ia merasa tidak nyaman juga bila hanya bekerja dalam diam seperti ini. Diam-diam ia melirik Ulquiorra yang sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di buku.

"Kamu menatapku lagi?" Pertanyaan Ulquiorra mengejutkan Orihime. "Ada yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" Ia menatap Orihime. Orihime menjadi salah tingkah dan bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ah, maaf. Ng, aku merasa sejak tadi kita hanya diam saja tanpa ada berdiskusi," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Maksudmu kamu ingin kita saling berbicara dan bertukar pikiran?" tanya Ulquiorra. Orihime menggeleng. "Aku bisa saja menyelesaikan tugas ini sendirian tetapi itu tidak kulakukan. Kedatanganmu kemari sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kita melakukan tugas ini bersama."

"Begitu, ya," ujar Orihime lemah. Ia tersenyum palsu. Ternyata meskipun Ulquiorra memintanya datang ke rumahnya bukan berarti mereka akan benar-benar bekerja kelompok seperti yang dibayangkannya.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime kembali terdiam. Mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas itu dalam kediaman. Orihime benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Ulquiorra benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Ia merasa sesak jika terus berlama-lama seperti ini. Dia memang merasa seperti itu tetapi melihat kehidupan Ulquiorra yang ternyata di luar dugaannya, ia merasa semakin penasaran pada Ulquiorra.

Tiba-tiba Orihime teringat pada pemuda berambut biru yang ditemuinya di ruang tamu. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan siapa pemuda itu pada Ulquiorra, tetapi rasanya mustahil Ulquiorra akan memberitahunya. Dengan ragu-ragu Orihime membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Ulquiorra.

"Ng, Schiffer," ujarnya pelan. Ulquiorra menatapnya. "Ng, tadi aku…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka dengan keras sehingga membuat Orihime menghentikan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. Seorang pemuda berambut biru memasuki kamar Ulquiorra dan ia berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Wajahnya menyeringai melihat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menatapnya dengan tenang seolah tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan kehadiran si pemuda. Orihime terkejut melihat pemuda itu. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut biru itu mengayunkan pedang kayu yang dibawanya kepada Ulquiorra.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Pangeran," seringainya. Pedang kayu yang diayunkannya hampir mengenai Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menangkis dengan cepat pedang kayu yang hampir mengenai wajahnya dengan pedang kayu yang entah darimana didapatkannya. Pemuda berambut biru menyeringai senang dengan reaksi cepat Ulquiorra.

"Kau tetap hebat seperti biasanya, Pangeran. Aku tidak mengerti darimana kau mendapatkan pedang kayu itu," ujarnya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam saja sambil tetap mempertahankan pedang kayunya. Ia menahan serangan dari pemuda berambut biru. Orihime sedikit ketakutan melihat kedua orang tersebut. Ia mundur ke belakang. Rasanya ia mengenal pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Hanya kebetulan atau kau memang sudah mengantisipasinya, Pangeran?" tanyanya lagi. Ulquiorra masih diam. Wajahnya memang datar tetapi sorot matanya terlihat tajam. "Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan seperti ini?" ujarnya.

"Grimmjow!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hijau yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra, Orihime dan pemuda berambut biru menoleh kepadanya. Ia berlari menghampiri mereka dan dengan cepat ia melayangkan pukulannya tepat di atas kepala pemuda berambut biru.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu Ulquiorra!" katanya setelah memukul kepala pemuda berambut biru yang dipanggilnya Grimmjow. Grimmjow memegang kepalanya yang dipukul si gadis.

"Aduh, sakit," keluhnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Neliel?" tanya Grimmow kepada gadis berambut hijau yang dipanggilnya Neliel. Orihime dan Ulquiorra hanya terdiam. Orihime terkejut dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya siapa gadis cantik itu.

_Siapa dia? Cantik sekali._

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jangan ganggu Ulquiorra!" sahut Neliel sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya! Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bertarung." Grimmjow memberi alasan.

Neliel memukul Grimmjow lagi. "Bodoh!" serunya. "Ulquiorra sedang belajar, kamu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kak Aaro tadi?"

"Sakit, Neliel," geramnya sambil memegang kepalanya lagi. "Mana aku tahu kalau si Aaro bilang seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kamu mau dengar? Baru tiba di rumah ini saja kamu sudah sibuk mencari-cari Ulquiorra." Grimmjow cemberut mendengar perkataan Neliel.

"Tch! Menyebalkan!"

Neliel menoleh pada Ulquiorra yang masih duduk tenang di sofanya seolah menikmati adu mulut Grimmjow dan Neliel. Neliel juga melihat ada orang lain di kamar Ulquiorra selain ia dan Grimmjow. Ia menatap Orihime sesaat dan kembali menatap Ulquiorra. Ia bermaksud memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Jangan peluk aku, Neliel," tolak Ulquiorra. Neliel cemberut sementara Grimmjow hanya menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Neliel lembut.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama si bodoh itu tidak mengacungkan pedangnya lagi," Ulquiorra kembali berkata dingin. Ia menatap Grimmjow dengan tajam. Grimmjow yang merasa dirinya disebut-sebut langsung membalas tatapan tajam Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra? Kau menantangku?" Grimmjow menggeram kesal. Pedang kayu sudah siap untuk dilayangkan kembali ke muka pucat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak bergeming. Neliel melerai mereka.

"Sudah Grimmjow. Jangan mulai lagi." Neliel memperingatkan. Dengan terpaksa Grimmjow menurutinya. "Anak manis," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan sebut aku manis!" Grimmjow menggerutu.

Grimmjow berdiri di samping Neliel dengan wajah cemberut. Ulquiorra tetap duduk tenang di sofanya. Orihime menatap mereka bertiga dengan bingung. Neliel menatap Orihime, ia menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Neliel ramah.

"Sa, saya teman sekelas Schiffer," kata Orihime gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi kamu teman sekelas Ulquiorra yang dikatakan oleh Kak Aaro. Manis juga, siapa namamu?" tanya Neliel lagi.

"O, Orihime Inoue," jawab Orihime masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, angkat wajahmu," pinta Neliel. Orihime menurut. Ia mencoba menatap mata abu-abu kecokelatan Neliel. "Maaf, ya, kalau kamu sampai ketakutan seperti ini. Kamu membuatnya takut, Grimmjow." Neliel menoleh kepada Grimmjow. Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Si Pangeran itu juga membuatnya takut." Grimmjow menunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Jangan acungkan jarimu padaku, bodoh," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau bilang, Pangeran?" Grimmjow menggenggam erat pedang kayunya.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Grimmjow." Grimmjow terpaksa menuruti lagi perkataan Neliel. "Maaf, ya, Orihime. Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu. Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namanku Neliel Tu Oderschvank, kamu bisa memanggilku Neliel atau Nel. Yang berambut biru itu Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, biasanya aku memanggilnya Grimmy, tetapi dia akan marah kalau kupanggil seperti itu."

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu, Neliel." Grimmjow mencibir.

"Grimmjow sepupunya Ulquiorra tetapi mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Sedangkan aku adalah kakaknya Ulquiorra, inginnya begitu." Neliel tertawa kecil.

Orihime tidak mengerti maksud Neliel. "Inginnya?"

"Dia bukan kakak kandungku," sahut Ulquiorra cepat.

"Neliel cuma teman kami sejak kecil dan dia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah kakak Ulquiorra. Sayangnya Pangeran tidak suka diperlakukan sebagai adik olehnya." Grimmjow tertawa mengejek. Wajah Neliel memerah.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Grimmjow." Neliel menatapnya kesal. "Kalau begitu salam kenal, ya, Orihime."

"Sa, salam kenal juga Kak Neliel." Orihime menunduk.

"Kamu memanggilku kakak? Senangnya!" kata Neliel, matanya berbinar-binar. Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Sepertinya dia senang kupanggil begitu._

Ulquiorra menatap bosan semua orang yang berada di kamarnya. Ia merasa ketenangannya menghilang dan tugas kelompoknya bersama Orihime menjadi terbengkalai.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berada di kamarku?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin. Pertanyaannya itu dilemparkannya pada Grimmjow dan Neliel yang seharusnya memang tidak berada di kamarnya.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra. Kami pasti membuatmu kesal lagi. Kedatanganku dan Grimmjow hanyalah sekedar berkunjung di akhir pekan saja. Aku sudah memperingatkan Grimmjow untuk tidak membuat keributan, tetapi dia mengabaikan kata-kataku." Neliel menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Ya, kalian selalu membuat keributan dan menghilangkan ketenangan di rumahku. Apa kalian berdua bisa keluar dari kamarku?" gumam Ulquiorra sambil bertopang dagu. "Tinggalkan aku dan gadis itu berdua," perintahnya.

"Baiklah Ulquiorra. Ayo Grimmjow, kita keluar. Sampai nanti Orihime," sahut Neliel sambil tersenyum pada Orihime. Orihime membalasnya.

Neliel menarik tangan Grimmjow. Awalnya Grimmjow menolak tetapi Neliel memberinya tatapan tajam, maka lagi-lagi ia terpaksa menuruti Neliel. Grimmjow hanya menuangkan semua kekesalannya di dalam hati.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas melihat dua orang itu telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Orihime. Gadis berambut orange itu terkejut melihat Ulquiorra yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata emeraldnya menatap mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Kamu masih ingin melanjutkan kerja kelompok ini atau ingin mengakhirinya sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra. Orihime menggeleng.

"Ng, aku masih ingin melanjutkannya," gumam Orihime.

"Kalau begitu kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan cepat selesaikan tugas ini sebelum kedua pengacau itu kembali lagi. Kamu mengerti?" Ulquiorra menekan kata-katanya. Orihime menurut.

"Ba, baiklah Schiffer," ujarnya pelan.

Ulquiorra kembali ke sofa dan membuka-buka buku pelajaran. Orihime juga kembali duduk di sofa untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya bersama Ulquiorra. Tugas kelompok mereka menjadi terbengkalai gara-gara kemunculan tiba-tiba Grimmjow dan Neliel. Orihime merasa kedua orang itu menarik. Neliel yang cantik dan terlihat baik serta Grimmjow yang mudah emosi jika berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra. Entah kenapa Orihime merasa Ulquiorra tidak terlalu menyukai Grimmjow dan Neliel. Orihime bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang membuat Ulquiorra tidak menyukai mereka berdua dan sayangnya ia tidak menemukan jawabanya.

* * *

_Senyum…_

_Aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan hal itu pada orang lain_

_Membuat sebuah lengkungan dari kedua sudut bibirku_

_Hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh orang sepertiku_

_Apa jadinya jika wajah datar tanpa ekspresiku tiba-tiba memperlihatkan hal itu_

_Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya_

_Hal itu memang sulit untukku tetapi tidak untuk orang lain_

_Apa peduliku pada hal tak berguna itu_

_Tidak akan ada yang menuntutku jika aku tidak melakukannya_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Aku akan tetap mempertahankan topeng dinginku_

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Sepertinya chapter ini cukup panjang. Bagi yang menyukai Grimmjow dan Neliel, mereka berdua sudah saya munculkan. Untuk selanjutnya mereka akan selalu muncul *Grimm dan Nel: Tentu saja!*.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mereview fic saya. Itu membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk membuat fic ini menjadi lebih bagus lagi. Terima kasih juga sudah membaca fic ini hingga akhir.

_Review please and see you in the next chapter!^^'_


	3. Thoughts That are Not Predictable

**Selamat Datang!**

Saya datang membawa chapter ketiga. Maaf kalau saya telat updetnya. Sangat telat sekali.

Semoga kalian menyukainya dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

**Summary:**

Kesepian menyelimuti seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Meskipun ia hidup lebih dari kata berkecukupan, ia merasa selalu ada kekosongan dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kesepiannya itu pada orang lain. Apakah pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Es ini akan menemukan hal yang bisa mengusir rasa kesepiannya dengan adanya kehadiran gadis pemilik senyuman matahari seperti Orihime Inoue?

* * *

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate T**

**Genre**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Pairing**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer & Orihime Inoue**

**(Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Neliel Tu Oderschvank)**

**The Lonely Prince**

**Neary Lan**

**

* * *

**

**Bab 3**

**Thoughts That are Not Predictable**

Orihime masih berada di rumah Ulquiorra untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. Tentu saja mereka berdua masih mengerjakannya dalam diam dan keheningan. Hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi alat tulis atau buku yang dibuka. Orihime merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia melirik Ulquiorra yang sedang serius membaca buku bersampul merah yang kelihatannya sangat tebal. Mata Ulquiorra sangat fokus sekali menelusuri huruf-huruf yang tercetak di buku tersebut. Orihime memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menatap Ulquiorra secara keseluruhan dari balik buku yang dibacanya.

Mula-mula Orihime mengamati rambut Ulquiorra yang berwarna hitam dan kelihatannya sangat halus dan juga indah untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Orihime berpikir pasti Ulquiorra sangat rajin merawat rambutnya. Kemudian ia mengamati wajah tampan Ulquiorra. Orihime memang mengakui wajah Ulquiorra sangat tampan meskipun kulitnya putih pucat. Yang membuat Orihime tertarik adalah mata emerald Ulquiorra yang serasa telah menghipnotisnya. Ia memang tidak pernah bosan menatap mata emerald Sang Pangeran Schiffer. Lalu, mata Orihime beralih ke tubuh Ulquiorra yang berkulit putih pucat. Menurut Orihime tubuh Ulquiorra sangat sempurna apalagi dibalut dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam yang dikenakannya. Dengan kata lain hanya satu kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan Ulquiorra. Sempurna. Orihime menghela nafas di balik bukunya. Tanpa disadarinya bahwa wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah.

_Schiffer benar-benar tampan._

Ulquiorra mulai menyadari sesuatu yang sejak tadi diberitahukan oleh otaknya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku yang dibacanya dan mulai menatap Orihime. Dapat dilihatnya gadis berambut orange itu sedang menatapnya secara diam-diam dari balik buku yang dibacanya. Ada rona merah juga yang terpancar di kedua pipi Orihime. Andaikan saja Ulquiorra tidak bersikap dingin mungkin otaknya akan menyuruhnya berkata bahwa Orihime terlihat 'manis' dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Namun, kata itu tidak akan dikatakannya untuk saat ini. Orihime terkesiap ketika menyadari kini Ulquiorra juga menatapnya. Buru-buru ia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan buku.

_Aduh, dia lihat ke sini. Pasti dia merasa aku mengganggunya lagi._

"Apa kamu begitu suka melihat wajahku?" Ulquiorra bertanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Ia menutup buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Orihime menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra sedang berbicara padanya. Dengan ragu-ragu Orihime memunculkan wajahnya dari balik buku. Senyum pun hanya terlukis tipis di bibirnya. Ulquiorra masih menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Mata emeraldnya terus menatap mata abu-abu Orihime. Itu membuat Orihime berpikir bahwa Ulquiorra akan memarahinya. Namun, Orihime mencoba untuk bersikap biasa meskipun ia merasa itu percuma saja.

"Ng, maafkan aku, Schiffer. Aku, aku hanya…" Orihime bingung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Otaknya berputar cepat, namun ia tidak mendapatkan alasan yang tepat.

_Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra yang menunggu jawaban dari Orihime.

"Aku harus jawab apa?" gumam Orihime. "A, aku…"

"Ulquiorra!" panggil Neliel yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Ulquiorra. Wajahnya terlihat ceria.

"Permisi Tuan Muda," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime menoleh ke arah Neliel yang sedang tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang juga tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Selain Neliel dan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang datang ke kamar Ulquiorra, Grimmjow juga datang dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cemberut. Neliel membawa nampan berisi _St. Honoré Cake_, salah satu kue dari Perancis dan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero juga membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir teh. Sedangkan Grimmjow masih membawa-bawa pedang kayu yang disandarkan di pundaknya. Tampaknya ia masih ingin mencoba untuk mengajak Ulquiorra bertarung.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero dan Neliel meletakkan nampan berisi cangkir teh dan _St. Honoré Cake_ di meja. Orihime menyingkirkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di meja. Neliel masih tersenyum manis dan Grimmjow hanya menyandar di dinding dengan satu tangan di dalam saku celananya. Ulquiorra memandang bosan kepada Neliel dan Grimmjow. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Nah, silakan dimakan!" seru Neliel.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan Muda, Nona." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero membungkuk hormat kepada Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Orihime mengangguk sementara Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kamu datang kemari lagi, Neliel?" Ulquiorra menatap Neliel.

"Aku kemari untuk membantu Kak Aaro menyiapkan teh. Kebetulan Ibuku baru pulang dari

Perancis dan bawa oleh-oleh itu," kata Neliel sambil menunjuk _St. Honoré Cake _di meja.

"Kamu dan Orihime pasti suka."

_Kue yang cantik._

Orihime tampak kagum melihat kue yang dibawa oleh Neliel. Menurutnya kue itu sangatlah cantik dan pastinya akan terasa lezat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nona Neliel. Seharusnya Nona tidak perlu repot-repot membantu saya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak Aaro. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan," kata Neliel sambil tersenyum.

"Tch!" Grimmjow berdecak. Neliel menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu kenapa, Grimmjow?" tanya Neliel.

Grimmjow tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Neliel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kembali bingung.

"Lalu si rambut biru itu?" Ulquiorra menunjuk Grimmjow. Pemuda bermata emerald ini memandang tajam ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyadarinya dan ia balas menatap tajam Ulquiorra.

"Ah, Grimmjow hanya datang menemani saja. Tenang, aku takkan biarkan Grimmjow berbuat seenaknya," ujar Neliel.

"Siapa yang akan berbuat seenaknya? Paling satu serangan saja cukup." Grimmjow mulai menyeringai. Ia memain-mainkan pedang kayu di tangannya.

Neliel menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Grimmjow."

"Tch!" Grimmjow berdecak lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero membungkuk hormat lagi kepada Ulquiorra, Neliel dan Orihime. Ketika melewati Grimmjow, ia juga membungkuk hormat. Grimmjow hanya menoleh ke arah lain.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero pun keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra. Neliel duduk di sofa di sebelah Orihime yang masih menatap _St. Honoré Cake _dengan kagum. Kue itu benar-benar cantik dan terlihat lezat sekali jika sudah berada di dalam mulut. Ulquiorra justru memandang _St. Honoré Cake _itu dengan malas karena dia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Pemuda bermata emerald itu mengambil teh dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Neliel menoleh kepada Grimmjow yang masih bersandar di dinding.

"Kenapa kamu bersandar di situ, Grimmjow? Ayo gabung di sini." Neliel melambaikan tangannya pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sebenarnya malas tetapi ia menuruti permintaan Neliel. Dengan langkah malas Grimmjow berjalan menghampiri tiga orang yang sedang duduk di sofa empuk milik Pangeran Schiffer sambil menikmati teh. Grimmjow duduk di sebelah Neliel. Mata biru safir Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang menikmati tehnya, namun Ulquiorra tidak mengubrisnya. Neliel menyadarinya, lalu ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"_St. Honoré Cake _ini sangat enak. Ayo dicoba, Orihime," ujar Neliel sambil memberikan piring kecil berisi _St. Honoré Cake _kepada Orihime.

"Terima kasih, Kak Neliel." Orihime mengambil piring kecil dari tangan Neliel. Gadis berambut orange menyuapi sepotong kecil kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Hm, enak sekali."

"Iya, 'kan? Sudah kuduga kamu pasti suka. Ng, kamu tidak ingin mencobanya, Ulquiorra?" Neliel menoleh kepada Ulquiorra yang entah sejak kapan sudah membaca buku tebalnya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku.

"Jangan seperti itu, Ulquiorra. Cicipi sedikit saja," pinta Neliel. Ulquiorra mengacuhkannya.

"Aku suapi, ya," katanya lagi sambil mengarahkan garpu yang terdapat potongan kecil _St. Honoré Cake _kepada Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, Neliel. Aku tidak mau, tetapi aku berterima kasih karena kamu sudah repot-repot membawa kue manis itu." Ulquiorra menatap Neliel sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan matanya ke buku lagi.

Neliel memasang wajah cemberut. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika Ulquiorra sudah berkata seperti itu. Grimmjow menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawanya. Orihime hanya memotong _St. Honoré Cake _kecil-kecil agar mudah untuk dimakan. Sesekali ia memperhatikan mereka.

"Hahaha… Percuma saja kau suruh Si Pangeran Es untuk makan kue manis mengerikan itu, Neliel. Dia yang suka berekspresi datar seperti itu mana akan mengerti tentang kue lezat yang kau bawa ini," ejek Grimmjow sambil mengacung-acungkan garpunya kepada Neliel. Ia pun tertawa.

Wajah Neliel memerah menahan malu karena ejekan Grimmjow. Gadis berambut hijau itu mencolek sedikit krim _St. Honoré Cake _dan dengan cepat mengoleskannya di pipi Grimmjow yang masih mentertawakannya. Grimmjow langsung tersadar dan memegang pipinya yang terdapat olesan krim kue Perancis itu. Neliel langsung tertawa melihat Grimmjow yang mulai menggeram marah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Grimmjow memegang pipinya.

"Hahaha… Kamu lucu sekali, Grimmjow. Rasakan itu karena sudah mengejekku," balas Neliel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Neliel, kau…" geram Grimmjow. Di tangannya masih terdapat olesan krim _St. Honoré Cake._ "Jangan tertawa seperti itu."

Neliel masih tertawa. Orihime yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sepupu serta teman kecilnya itu. Grimmjow masih menggeram marah. Kemudian dengan cepat ia juga mencolek krim _St. Honoré Cake _banyak-banyak dan langsung mengoleskannya di pipi mulus Neliel. Neliel terlambat menghindar sehingga krim kue itu sudah menghiasi pipinya.

Sekarang giliran Grimmjow yang kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek Neliel yang tambah kacau. Neliel memasang wajah cemberut dan kembali mencolek krim _St. Honoré Cake _untuk membalas perbuatan Grimmjow tadi. Tetapi kali ini Grimmjow bisa menghindari serangan Neliel.

"Tidak kena!" seru Grimmjow kembali mengejek Neliel. "Nah, sekarang siapa yang paling terlihat lucu? Kau Neliel." Grimmjow memanas-manasi Neliel.

"Uh, awas kamu!" geram Neliel. Dia terus menyerang Grimmjow.

Perang mengoleskan krim di wajah pun dimulai antara Grimmjow dan Neliel. Keduanya semakin bersemangat untuk mengoleskan krim di wajah masing-masing lawan. Grimmjow selalu bisa menghindari serangan-serangan krim _St. Honoré Cake _Neliel dengan mudah. Itu membuat Neliel kewalahan terlebih lagi malah wajahnya yang sekarang lebih banyak terkena krim _St. Honoré Cake_. Tawa Grimmjow pun makin keras melihat wajah cantik Neliel yang sekarang tampak kacau. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya terkena sedikit krim di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Kue _St. Honoré Cake _milik Grimmjow dan Neliel masing-masing sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena krimnya terus diambil yang mana sekarang telah berpindah tempat di wajah satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara keduanya. Orihime hanya menahan tawanya melihat wajah Neliel dan Grimmjow yang penuh dengan krim _St. Honoré Cake_. Gadis ini sempat berpikir bahwa Grimmjow dan Neliel mirip dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Keras kepala dan satu sama lain tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tetapi di sisi lain mereka terlihat lucu.

_Mereka berdua mirip dengan Kurosaki dan Rukia._

"Kau tidak akan menang dariku, Nel," ejek Grimmjow lagi sambil menahan kedua tangan Neliel.

"Tidak akan jika kamu tidak menahan kedua tanganku, Grimmjow," dengus Neliel yang sedang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Grimmjow.

"Ho, benarkah?" Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil. Apa kalian tidak malu bertingkah seperti itu di depan tamu?" tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap Grimmjow serta Neliel.

Grimmjow dan Neliel berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra. Grimmjow melepaskan tangan Neliel. Mereka berdua menatap Ulquiorra dan dapat melihat mata emerald Ulquiorra yang sedikit menyiratkan emosi, kemudian mereka melihat ke arah Orihime yang sedang menyeruput tehnya. Gadis berambut orange ini bingung karena dipandangi secara tiba-tiba oleh Grimmjow dan Neliel.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Dia memang tamu tetapi kami 'kan juga tamu, Ulquiorra," ujar Grimmjow seadanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Neliel memukul kepala Grimmjow lagi.

"Aduh, sakit! Apa kepalaku ini harus selalu merasakan pukulanmu?" Grimmjow menggeram marah kepada Neliel. Ia memegang kepalanya yang lagi-lagi dipukul Neliel.

"Maaf ya, Orihime. Kami berdua bersikap kekanakan di depanmu, seharusnya kami lebih bersikap sopan lagi di hadapan tamu," ujar Neliel sambil tersenyum. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Tch! Aku malah diacuhkan," gerutu Grimmjow. Ia mengambil teh di meja dan meminumnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kak Neliel. Lagipula kalian berdua sangat lucu karena, hmph…" Orihime menahan tawanya. Neliel memandangnya bingung. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau tidak sopan, tetapi wajah Kak Neliel sangat lucu. Banyak sekali noda krim," kata Orihime. Ia berbicara sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tidak tertawa.

"Uh, iya. Banyak krim yang menempel di wajahku. Grimmjow, kamu terlalu banyak mengoleskan krim di wajahku!" Neliel menatap Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan cemberut.

"Itu juga karena ulahmu, 'kan Nel? Jadi, jangan salahkan aku," sahut Grimmjow yang sedang menyeruput tehnya.

"Apa katamu?" geram Neliel. Kedua tangannya terkepal untuk bersiap-siap menghajar Grimmjow.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar selalu membuat keributan. Lebih baik bersihkan wajah kalian yang penuh krim itu," perintah Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi hanya menonton keributan antara Neliel dan Grimmjow. Sepertinya kesabaran Ulquiorra sudah habis oleh sepupu dan teman kecilnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam toilet di kamarmu, Pangeran," sahut Grimmjow yang sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku duluan, Grimmjow!" seru Neliel tidak mau kalah.

"Hei, aku yang seharusnya duluan. Ini semua 'kan karena ulahmu." Grimmjow juga tidak mau kalah. Neliel ingin membalas perkataan Grimmjow, namun dipotong cepat oleh Ulquiorra.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memakai toilet di kamarku. Kalian pakai saja toilet lain di rumah ini." Ulquiorra berkata dingin kepada keduanya. Tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud untuk melerai kedua orang yang selalu membuat keributan di rumahnya itu.

"Huh, Pangeran Es pelit," dengus Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera berlalu keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra.

"Tunggu aku, Grimmjow! Orihime, aku pergi sebentar, ya." Neliel tersenyum sesaat kepada Orihime sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra. Orihime mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya.

Kedua orang yang wajahnya penuh dengan krim kue _St. Honoré Cake _itu sudah berlalu keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra. Orihime tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Kemudian ia melirik sedikit ke arah Ulquiorra. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas panjang seolah baru menghirup udara bebas. Posisi duduknya pun terlihat lebih rileks seperti baru terlepas dari ketegangan yang berkepanjangan. Ulquiorra menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di keningnya. Orihime tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sang Pangeran Schiffer.

"Huft…" Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka berdua tidak pernah memberikan ketenangan padaku." Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan mendapatkan seorang gadis berambut orange sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku lupa kalau kamu masih ada di sini," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Ulquiorra membetulkan kembali posisi duduknya. Kini mata emeraldnya menatap mata abu-abu Orihime. Orihime terkesiap karena Ulquiorra menatapnya. Ia merasa malu dan canggung dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi Ulquiorra. Bibir Ulquiorra bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kamu suka _St. Honoré Cake _itu?" tanya Ulquiorra. Matanya kini tertuju pada kue _St. Honoré Cake_ yang ada di meja.

Orihime tidak mengerti maksud Ulquiorra. Namun, ia mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, aku suka," gumam Orihime pelan.

"Begitu? Karena suka dengan rasanya yang manis dan enak kamu sampai tidak menyadari ada noda krim yang juga menempel di sudut bibirmu," ujar Ulquiorra yang bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Orihime terkejut mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra. Tangannya memegang sudut bibirnya dan ternyata benar sesuai perkataan Ulquiorra bahwa ada noda krim yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Buru-buru Orihime menghapus noda krim itu dengan tangannya. Gadis berambut orange itu merasa malu karena ia terlihat ceroboh di hadapan Ulquiorra. Namun, seberapa malunya Orihime itu tidak membuat Ulquiorra merubah raut wajah datarnya.

_Aduh, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini._

Orihime mengeluh di dalam hatinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ulquiorra yang masih menatap Orihime.

"A, aku mau ke toilet," kata Orihime.

"Pakai saja toilet yang ada di kamarku. Toiletnya di sebelah sana." Ulquiorra menunjukkan arah toilet dengan jari telunjuk pucatnya.

"Te, tetapi…"

"Pakai saja. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika kamu tersesat di rumahku hanya karena mencari toilet," jelas Ulquiorra dingin.

Orihime tidak bisa membantah perkataan Ulquiorra. Maka ia memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Orihime buru-buru berjalan menuju toilet.

Ulquiorra menatap punggung Orihime yang berjalan terburu-buru ke toilet. Rambut gadis orange itu seperti menari ketika pemiliknya melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja yang digunakannya untuk belajar kelompok dengan Orihime. Meja itu kini tampak sangat berantakan. Mata emerald Ulquiorra tertuju kepada kue _St. Honoré Cake_ miliknya yang masih dalam keadaan utuh.

Lama Ulquiorra menatap kue Perancis tersebut. Kemudian tangan pucatnya menyentuh kue itu dan mencolek sedikit krimnya. Ulquiorra menjilat krim yang menempel di jarinya. Wajah pucatnya sedikit meringis ketika krim itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Manis seperti biasanya," gumam Ulquiorra pelan.

Sekelabat ingatan berputar di kepala Ulquiorra. Ingatan ketika dirinya masih kecil.

oOo

_Kenapa kamu tidak makan kuemu, Ulquiorra?_

_Aku tidak suka makanan manis, Bu._

_Jangan bilang kalau tidak sukanya kamu dengan makanan manis karena didikan Ayahmu._

_Tidak, Bu. Ini bukan karena didikan Ayah, aku sendiri yang memang tidak suka._

_Sayang sekali, padahal Ibu sudah membelinya khusus untukmu. Rasanya aneh untuk anak umur delapan tahun sepertimu tidak suka makanan manis. Apa benar kamu tidak mau memakannya?_

_Kalau hanya sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan?_

_Lebih baik daripada tidak. Nah, makanlah._

_Enak. Kuenya sangat enak, Bu. Sepertinya aku belum pernah makan kue ini._

_Ibu tahu kamu akan menyukainya. Kue itu adalah salah satu kue dari Prancis, namanya St. Honoré Cake._

oOo

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dan seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang berjalan di koridor rumah Keluarga Schiffer. Tujuan mereka adalah ke toilet untuk membersihkan wajah mereka yang terkena krim kue. Karena rumah Keluarga Schiffer terlalu luas dan besar butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk menuju toilet.

Selama di perjalanan gadis berambut hijau bernama Neliel terus menggerutu kepada pemuda berambut biru di sebelahnya yang bernama Grimmjow. Si pemuda hanya mendengar gerutuan si gadis dengan malas. Semua yang didengarnya hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Namun, sesekali Grimmjow menanggapi juga gerutuan Neliel seperti yang kini sedang berlangsung.

"Kamu memang menyebalkan, Grimmjow. Lihat wajahku yang penuh krim ini," gerutu Neliel.

"Aku menyebalkan? Halo, Nona Neliel Tu Oderschvank yang wajahnya penuh krim kue, siapa yang dengan sengaja mengoleskan krim kue di wajah tampan Tuan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez ini? Kau Neliel, kau yang memulainya duluan," ledek Grimmjow.

"Jangan meledekku lagi!" Neliel mencubit pergelangan tangan Grimmjow dengan kuat.

"Aduh! Hari ini sudah berapa kali kau menindasku, Nel?" Grimmjow memandang Neliel dengan marah. Ia mengusap tangannya yang dicubit Neliel.

"Siapa yang menindasmu? Aku cuma memberi peringatan," sahut Neliel membela diri. "Coba lihat wajahku dan tanganku yang penuh krim ini? Aku benar-benar harus membersihkannya."

Grimmjow mendengus mendengar perkataan Neliel. Kesabarannya kepada gadis berambut hijau itu sepertinya sudah habis. Rasanya ia ingin membalas perlakuan Neliel. Tiba-tiba bibir Grimmjow membentuk sebuah seringai yang tidak disadari oleh Neliel. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Neliel. Dengan cepat Grimmjow mendorong tubuh Neliel dan merapatkannya ke dinding. Kedua tangan Neliel ditahannya.

Beruntung tindakan Grimmjow ini tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun baik dari para pelayan maupun Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Koridor yang mereka lewati benar-benar sepi. Neliel membelalak kaget ketika Grimmjow mendorongnya ke dinding. Pemuda berambut biru tersenyum melihat gadis berambut hijau yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi kaget luar biasa. Mungkin Grimmjow sudah bukan tersenyum lagi, tetapi menyeringai senang. Senang melihat wajah Neliel yang sekarang terlihat panik.

"A, apa yang mau kamu lakukan, Grimmjow?" Neliel bertanya panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan Grimmjow.

"Sederhana. Karena wajah dan tanganmu penuh krim aku jadi ingin membantumu untuk membersihkan noda manis ini," kata Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai.

Senyum seringai masih menghiasi wajah tampan Grimmjow. Senyuman itu membuat Neliel merasa takut. Gadis berambut hijau menyadari suatu perbedaan yang akan terjadi jika pemuda berambut biru sudah menunjukkan senyum seringai mengerikan miliknya.

"Membantu apa? Kamu menahan kedua tanganku seperti ini. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Grimmjow!" Neliel memberi peringatan.

"Bagaimana kalau satu macam saja?" tawar Grimmjow.

"Satu macam? Apa maksudmu?" Neliel tidak mengerti. Kepanikan terus melandanya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk jangan macam-ma…"

Terlambat. Ucapan Neliel terpotong dengan aksi Grimmjow yang mulai menjilati noda krim yang ada di pipinya. Ia menjilatnya dengan perlahan. Aksi si pemuda berambut biru membuat gadis berambut hijau membelalakkan mata indahnya. Lidah Grimmjow yang tadinya menyapu noda-noda krim di pipi Neliel kini beralih ke jari kanannya. Grimmjow menjilati noda krim di jari kanan Neliel hingga tak bersisa.

"Hentikan, Grimmjow!" pinta Neliel berusaha menjauhkan jarinya dari mulut Grimmjow. Tetapi Grimmjow tidak mempedulikan permintaan Neliel dan terus menjilati jari-jari Neliel yang lain.

"Manis," gumam Grimmjow yang menatap Neliel.

Mau tidak mau wajah Neliel kini sudah memerah. Mata biru safir Grimmjow menangkap rona merah yang kini sudah menghiasi wajah cantik gadis yang selalu memarahinya itu. Hal itu diam-diam sangat disukai oleh Grimmjow. Dia jarang mendapati si gadis dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini serta dirinya yang diam-diam menikmatinya. Jika ada yang perlu disalahkan, maka salahkan setan kecil yang membisikkan Grimmjow untuk mengerjai Neliel.

"Cukup, Grimmjow!" Neliel mendorong Grimmjow ketika tangannya sudah dalam keadaan bebas.

Grimmjow hanya terdorong beberapa langkah. Wajahnya masih melukiskan senyum seringai yang juga bercampur dengan seringai ejekan. Tentu ejekan yang ditujukan kepada Neliel yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Neliel cukup kaget mendapati jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Huh, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," kata Grimmjow sambil menyisir rambut birunya ke belakang.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini padaku?" marah Neliel. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat. Hanya butuh waktu yang tepat untuk mendaratkan pukulan manis di wajah tampan Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya merasa sayang saja jika krim itu kau bersihkan, padahal masih bisa dimakan," ujar Grimmjow santai.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Neliel. Ia mulai melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Grimmjow.

Namun sayang, pukulan itu tidak mengenai wajah Grimmjow. Grimmjow menghindarinya dengan cepat dan malah menangkap tangan mulus itu serta merapatkan kembali tubuh pemiliknya ke dinding. Lengan sebelah Grimmjow melingkar di pinggang Neliel. Mungkin setan kecil benar-benar telah membisikkan sesuatu kepada Grimmjow.

Neliel kembali panik. Tak diragukan lagi wajahnya kembali memerah. Senyum seringai Grimmjow kini terlihat seperti seringai ejekan. Neliel ingin memaki dirinya karena jantungnya kembali berdegup.

"Kamu mau apa lagi, Grimmjow? Lepaskan aku!" seru Neliel lagi. Grimmjow berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Apa kau tahu, Nel? Lebih nikmat menjilat krim yang ada di jari orang cantik," goda Grimmjow yang masih memegang sebelah tangan Neliel. Tentu wajah Neliel semakin memerah mendengar godaan Grimmjow.

"Jangan menggodaku! Kalau kamu tidak melepaskan tanganku, aku akan teriak memanggil semua orang di rumah ini," ancam Neliel.

"Oh, ya? Coba saja," tantang Grimmjow.

"Tuan Grimmjow, Nona Neliel? Apa yang sedang Tuan dan Nona lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang.

Grimmjow dan Neliel menoleh dan mendapatkan bahwa orang tersebut adalah Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Neliel terlihat lega sementara Grimmjow terlihat kesal karena merasa terganggu.

"Kak Aaro!" seru Neliel.

"Tch! Rupanya kau," gerutu Grimmjow.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya tersenyum ramah. Tetapi sejenak ia menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Tentu ia akan memberikan pertanyaan jika melihat posisi kedua orang itu yang sangat dekat. Neliel rapat ke dinding dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Grimmjow memegang tangan Neliel dan sebelah lengannya melingkar di pinggang Neliel. Tidak hanya itu ia juga melihat wajah keduanya yang penuh dengan krim kue.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya mengganggu," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero seolah mengerti.

Grimmjow dan Neliel baru menyadari posisi mereka yang dilihat oleh Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Posisi yang sangat dekat. Buru-buru mereka menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Grimmjow hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara Neliel menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian Grimmjow berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Neliel bersama Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" ujar Grimmjow ketika melewati Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Neliel hanya menatap Grimmjow dengan bingung.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tegur Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak Aaro. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku ke toilet dulu, sampai nanti," ujar Neliel berlalu sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya kepada Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Yang dilayangkan senyuman hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyum ramah andalannya.

oOo

Ulquiorra dan Orihime masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka dengan penuh kediaman. Tak lama senyum Orihime merengkah ketika memandang tugas kelompoknya yang sudah selesai.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," sahut Orihime yang tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang sedang menulis reflek mengangkat alisnya ketika mendapati Orihime yang tersenyum padanya. Orihime yang menyadarinya buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia merasa malu. Ulquiorra menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, ia menghela nafas sesaat dan menatap Orihime.

_Aduh, dia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu lagi._

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya."I, iya," gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kamu tanyakan padaku?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi. Orihime mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seperti katamu tadi, saat ini kita sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bekerjasama denganmu tetapi aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Bu Ochi."

"Sepertinya tidak ada, Schiffer. Tetapi Schiffer mau 'kan mengoreksi hasil kerjaku?" pinta Orihime.

"Apa kamu tidak yakin dengan hasil kerjamu?" Ulquiorra bertanya datar.

"Bu, bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"

"Berikan padaku." Ulquiorra meminta hasil kerja kelompok yang dibuat Orihime. Dengan ragu-ragu Orihime menyerahkannya pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengamati hasil kerja Orihime. Orihime takut kalau ada yang salah dalam pekerjaannya. Namun, ekspresi wajah datar Ulquiorra memang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Orihime. Pemuda itu memang sulit sekali untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba mata emerald Ulquiorra menatap Orihime kembali, ia juga meletakkan hasil kerja Orihime di meja.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikoreksi dari hasil kerjamu," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

Meskipun wajah Ulquiorra tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apa pun, namun Orihime merasa senang karena hasil kerjanya tidak bermasalah. Orihime tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra yang mana dia tahu bahwa pemuda dingin ini tidak akan membalas senyumannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Grimmjow dan Neliel kembali lagi ke kamar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra dan Orihime menoleh ke arah keduanya. Neliel masih dengan wajah cerianya sedangkan Grimmjow kali ini memilih untuk memasang wajah kesal. Wajah keduanya pun juga sudah bersih dari krim kue. Neliel duduk di samping Orihime. Grimmjow menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow menatap tajam Ulquiorra.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, rambut biru?" balas Ulquiorra yang juga menatap tajam Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaanku, 'kan?" Grimmjow mulai mengacungkan pedang kayunya ke leher Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tetap memasang wajah tenang tanpa ekpresi.

"Kamu pikir kali ini akan menang dariku lagi? Tidakkah kamu berpikir untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu dulu sebelum menantangku, Grimmjow?"

Ada nada ejekan di balik perkataan Ulquiorra. Seringai di wajah Grimmjow menghilang dan diganti dengan geraman amarah.

Orihime memandang keduanya dengan bingung. Neliel hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam, "Mulai lagi."

"Karena itu aku menantangmu!"

"Boleh saja. Jangan salahkan aku jika kamu kalah lagi dariku, Grimmjow," kata Ulquiorra sambil menjauhkan pedang kayu Grimmjow yang mengarah ke lehernya.

"Tch! Jangan sombong dulu, Pangeran Es. Nikmati saja pertarungan nanti," desis Grimmjow.

"Kalian ingin bertarung lagi?" tanya Neliel cemas.

"Tentu saja. Sebaiknya kau di sini saja bersama gadis itu, Nel," Grimmjow menunjuk Orihime. "Ini urusan antara laki-laki."

Neliel mencibir mendengar ucapan Grimmjow. Ulquiorra bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil pedang kayunya. Sebelum Ulquiorra melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Orihime mencegatnya.

"Ng, Schiffer," panggil Orihime. Ulquiorra menoleh. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Lagipula tugas kelompok kita sudah selesai," lanjutnya.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu silakan saja," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Orihime? Kita belum banyak mengobrol." Neliel mencoba mencegah Orihime untuk pulang.

"Maaf, Kak Neliel. Saya harus pulang, banyak pekerjaan di rumah yang harus saya selesaikan," tolak Orihime halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. " Neliel pun mengerti meskipun ia sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu aku antar sampai ke depan, ya?"

Orihime mengangguk setuju. Ia bergegas menyusun buku-buku serta alat tulis dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Ulquiorra menatap gadis berambut orange yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Schiffer. Aku pamit pulang dulu," kata Orihime tersenyum.

Ulquiorra tidak merespon ucapan Orihime atau membalas senyumannya. Ia mempersilakan Orihime dan Neliel berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sesaat mata emerald Ulquiorra menatap punggung Orihime yang semakin berlalu menjauh. Grimmjow yang menyadarinya mendekati Ulquiorra.

"Kau punya teman sekelas yang manis. Apa kau menyukainya?" Grimmjow menggoda Ulquiorra. Senyum seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kalau bicara sekali lagi aku akan membatalkan pertarungan ini," ancam Ulquiorra. Matanya menatap tajam kepada Grimmjow.

"Hahaha… Jangan marah seperti itu, Pangeran." Grimmjow masih tertawa. Ulquiorra hanya mendengus melihat sepupunya tertawa.

oOo

Aktifitas belajar mengajar di SMU Karakura berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ichigo dan Rukia juga menjalani perang mulut mereka seperti biasanya. Suasana kelas pun menjadi heboh karena perdebatan kedua pasangan yang entah kenapa memilih jalan adu mulut sebagi bukti saling menyayangi di antara keduanya. Konyol memang, namun itulah cinta. Bebas memilih dalam bentuk apa mereka mengapresiasikannya dalam kehidupan.

Ini baru segelintir dari cara seseorang dalam menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada seseorang yang disayanginya. Apresiasi cinta dari sang pemeran utama belum terlihat dan kini sedang berlangsung. Tidak mudah memang untuk pemuda dingin mencairkan timbunan es di hatinya dengan adanya gadis ceria yang selalu tersenyum layaknya matahari. Sinar hangat yang sedang berusaha untuk mencairkan timbunan es.

Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung dan itu berarti semua beban pelajaran yang sedari tadi terpikul akan terbebaskan untuk sementara. Menghirup udara segar untuk mengosongkan pikiran dari timbunan deretan-deretan huruf pada buku dan penjelasan sang guru. Bebas melakukan apa pun untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran selama Tuan Waktu berjalan maju dan juga berarti hitungan mundur dari waktu yang diberikan.

Orihime, si gadis pemilik senyuman matahari, sedang berbicara dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Tatsuki. Wajah si gadis tomboy itu terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi permohonan. Atau mungkin permintaan maaf. Itu terlihat dari kedua telapak tangan yang dirapatkan di depan wajahnya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf ya, Orihime. Aku tidak bisa makan siang di atap bersamamu," kata Tatsuki.

"Tidak apa, Tatsuki. Aku mengerti kalau kamu punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Orihime menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Orihime. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu keluar dari kelas. Orihime membalas lambaian tangannya.

Gadis berambut orange menghela nafas sesaat. Mata abu-abu Orihime menjelajahi isi kelas dan mendapati beberapa orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas. Namun, ada hal yang mengejutkannya. Ia tidak mendapati sosok pemuda pucat yang biasanya selalu memilih berdiam diri di kelas sambil membaca buku tebal dari berbagai pengarang terkenal. Entah dimana pemuda dingin itu memilih tempat baru untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan hobi membaca bukunya itu.

"Schiffer kemana, ya? Tidak biasanya dia keluar kelas ketika istirahat," gumam Orihime sambil berpikir dimana kini Ulquiorra berada. "Mungkin dia bosan jika di kelas terus. Hm, lebih baik aku ke atap saja untuk makan bekalku ini," tambahnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya.

Orihime berjalan keluar kelas dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap. Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat favorit Orihime untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Tatsuki. Sayang sekali saat ini Tatsuki tidak bisa menemaninya karena suatu hal.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju tempat itu. Hanya beberapa menit dan kini Orihime sudah berada di atap SMU Karakura. Orihime memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang menurutnya nyaman saat menikmati bekal makan siang. Orihime membuka kotak bekalnya. Hanya lauk sederhana yang dinikmati Orihime untuk makan siangnya.

"Selamat makan." Orihime mulai memakan bekalnya. Ia tampak sangat menikmatinya.

Ketika menikmati bekal makan siangnya angin sepoi bertiup dan menerpa wajah Orihime. Beberapa helai rambut orange panjang Orihime dibuat menari-nari oleh sapuan angin sepoi. Di atas atap yang tinggi ini selalu ada angin sepoi yang bertiup serta langit biru bertemankan matahari dan awan yang membuat latar biru itu terlihat indah.

Orihime sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang tenang dan damai. Karena itulah ia sangat suka bila menghabiskan waktu di atap ini. Tanpa disadarinya bahwa isi bekal makan siangnya telah dihabiskannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Aku sudah selesai." Orihime menutup kotak bekal dan diletakkan di sebelahnya.

Waktu istirahat masih banyak tersisa. Meskipun bekalnya sudah habis Orihime belum ingin beranjak dari atap sekolah. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatnya untuk menikmati kanvas tak terhingga berlukiskan langit biru hasil karya Sang Pencipta. Awan-awan putih seperti pasukan domba berbulu lebat saling berarak dan bintang panas bernama matahari terus memancarkan sinarnya untuk bumi tempat Orihime berpijak.

Selagi asyik menikmati pemandangan Kota Karakura yang terhampar di hadapannya, Orihime mendengar suatu suara yang terdengar seperti suara nyanyian di sekitar atap tersebut.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara asing itu masih terdengar. Orihime berniat untuk mencari asal sumber suara tersebut. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Mata abu-abunya terus menjelajahi di sekitar atap untuk menemukan asal suara tersebut. Tak lama suara asing itu berhenti.

"Sekarang suaranya sudah hilang," gumamnya lagi. Ia menjadi bingung sendiri.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada berputar-putar di kepala Orihime. Ia merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya di atap tersebut. Meskipun suara asing itu tidak terdengar lagi Orihime terus berusaha mencarinya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebelah tangan yang berada di sudut atap. Anggota tubuh lainnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang tumpukan kardus-kardus yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilihat oleh Orihime. Orihime mendekati sosok itu. Ketika sudah mendekat ia terkejut begitu melihat sosok tersebut adalah si pemuda berkulit pucat, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Schiff, Schiffer," ujar Orihime. "Ups!" Orihime buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Orihime baru menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra sedang tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Di sebelahnya terletak sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam dan handphone yang sepertinya memang milik Ulquiorra. Orihime yakin bahwa suara asing yang terdengar seperti nyanyian itu berasal dari handphone milik Ulquiorra.

Keberadaan Ulquiorra di atap ini benar-benar mengejutkan Orihime. Ia mendekati Ulquiorra dan berlutut di sebelah pemuda itu. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda pucat itu tertidur dengan pulas hingga mungkin suara handphonenya tadi tidak terdengar olehnya. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar beraturan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Orihime berpikir akan mendapati Ulquiorra dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Schiffer… Dia tertidur. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia ada di sini," ujar Orihime pelan. Ia harus memelankan suaranya agar tidak membangunkan Ulquiorra.

Orihime memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur. Wajah pemuda pucat yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu sekarang tampak tanpa pertahanan. Semilir angin sepoi menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Dalam keadaan tertidur pun Sang Pangeran Schiffer tetap terlihat tampan hingga wajah Orihime memerah dibuatnya.

"Apa dia datang kemari untuk membaca buku? Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya," gumamnya lagi. "Meskipun tertidur Schiffer tetap terlihat tampan," ujar Orihime sambil memperhatikan Ulquiorra. Matanya beralih dari wajah ke rambut Ulquiorra. "Rambutnya hitam dan benar-benar terlihat halus. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Orihime masih tetap menatap Ulquiorra terlebih ke rambutnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut hitam si pemuda pucat. Hampir menyentuh ujungnya, namun Orihime menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tidak boleh. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia terbangun?"tanyanya. Meskipun telah berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya, namun Orihime tak henti-hentinya menatap rambut hitam itu. "Sedikit saja tidak apa, 'kan? Maaf ya, Schiffer," bisiknya.

Tangan Orihime kembali terulur. Kali ini ia berhasil menyentuh rambut hitam halus itu dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia berusaha agar Ulquiorra tidak terbangun.

_Halusnya._

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kepala Ulquiorra yang tadinya menunduk kini terjatuh di pundak Orihime yang duduk di sebelahnya. Orihime terkejut, matanya membelalak dan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh rambut Ulquiorra terhenti.

Wajah gadis berambut orange itu seketika memerah. Tubuhnya tak mau bergerak sesuai instruksi otaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi patung. Namun, Orihime mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit sesuai jeritan otak di kepalanya. Mata abu-abunya menatap pemuda pucat yang kini tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Orihime berusaha mengatur tarikan nafas dan menstabilkan detak jantung yang saat ini terasa melompat-lompat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Schiffer… Kenapa kepalanya kini berada di pundakku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Orihime panik. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah. Ia tak sanggup berlama-lama dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Berbagai pikiran terlintas di kepala Orihime seperti apakah ini suatu kebetulan yang tak boleh disia-siakan atau hal mengerikan yang seharusnya tidak bolah terjadi. Bagaimana jika seandainya Ulquiorra terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di pundak gadis yang sejak awal bertemu sudah mendapat sikap dingin darinya. Tatapan emerald yang tak berbicara dan wajah tampan bagaikan Topeng-Datar-Abadi. Pikiran tak tertebak melengkapi keseluruhan dari seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Schiffer terbangun," ujar Orihime.

Perlahan-lahan Orihime menjauhkan kepala Ulquiorra dari pundaknya dan menyandarkannya di tumpukan kardus-kardus. Hal itu tidak terlalu sulit namun cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan satu kekhawatiran yang diutamakannya, jangan sampai Ulquiorra terbangun hingga menyadari kehadirannya. Orihime lega karena Ulquiorra benar-benar tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Syukurlah Schiffer tidak terbangun." Orihime memperhatikan kembali wajah Ulquiorra. "Nyenyak sekali tidurnya hingga ia tidak terbangun sedikit pun. Padahal salah sedikit saja aku memindahkan kepalanya bisa-bisa ia akan terbangun. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dulu sebelum dia menyadari kehadiranku."

Orihime bangkit berdiri. Sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi ia menatap wajah Ulquiorra lagi dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Schiffer karena telah lancang berada di dekatmu yang sedang tertidur. Aku harap kamu bangun sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," katanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyisir rambut di telinganya.

Orihime berjalan meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih tertidur. Ia mengambil kotak bekal dan segera bergegas menuju kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Tanpa Orihime sadari bahwa ia telah menjatuhkan suatu benda di dekat Ulquiorra. Orihime pun mungkin juga tidak menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra telah membuka matanya setelah beberapa menit kepergiannya. Mata emerald itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak menemukan apa ataupun siapa di sekitarnya. Namun, matanya menangkap suatu benda kecil yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Tangan pucatnya mengambil benda tersebut. Ulquiorra mengamati benda tersebut, ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Ternyata tadi dia kemari," gumam Ulquiorra sambil tetap mengamati benda kecil tersebut. Dia menggenggam benda kecil tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku celana. "Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kelas."

Ulquiorra menyambar buku tebal dan handphone yang terletak di sebelahnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan membenahi dirinya kalau-kalau ada yang berantakan ketika ia tertidur. Meskipun baru bangun tidur Ulquiorra masih terlihat tampan dan tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa tadinya ia tertidur di atap, kecuali satu orang. Ulquiorra menyadari bahwa ada pesan masuk ketika mengecek handphonenya. Buru-buru ia membuka pesan tersebut dan membaca isinya. Isi pesan tersebut hanya ditanggapi Ulquiorra dengan dengusan kekesalan.

"Dasar rambut biru bodoh. Aku tak punya waktu untuk melayani tantangannya itu. Apa dia tidak bosan telah beberapa kali kalah dariku?" gumam Ulquiorra. Ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya dan bergegas kembali ke kelas.

oOo

Ulquiorra sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Kali ini ia tidak menikmati makan siang di kamar seperti biasanya, melainkan di ruang makan. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin makan siang di tempat bernama ruang makan. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba berubah. Seperti biasa ia akan makan siang seorang diri karena tidak ada orang-orang yang mengisi banyaknya kursi kosong di ruang makan tersebut. Hanya ia Si Tuan Rumah sekaligus Tuan Muda yang tinggal di rumah megah itu seorang diri beserta pelayan-pelayannya. Itu memang terkesan sangat sepi dan kelebihannya hanyalah ketenangan yang dihadirkan di seluruh ruang makan yang sangat disukai oleh Ulquiorra.

Hidangan makan siang kali ini tentu sangat menggugah selera. Kali ini kepala koki Keluarga Schiffer, Yylfordt Granz, menyajikan makanan yang sangat lezat untuk Ulquiorra seperti steak daging, salad, sosis dan kentang tumbuk yang diberi saus, ayam panggang, sup, spaghetti, serta puding untuk pencuci mulut dan makanan-makanan lezat lainnya. Semua makanan terlihat sangat lezat namun Ulquiorra mengeluhkan kepala koki keluarganya itu yang sangat suka membuat banyak makanan yang tak mungkin dihabiskannya seorang diri.

"Kenapa kepala koki itu suka sekali membuat banyak makanan seperti ini? Aku ini tidak serakus Grimmjow," gumam Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memotong steak dagingnya. Kepala koki yang sedari tadi dikeluhkan Ulquiorra berjalan menghampirinya. Senyum tersungging di bibir pria tinggi berambut blonde panjang dan bermata cokelat itu. Ia mengenakan baju yang dipakai para koki pada umumnya minus topi koki, rambut panjang blondenya diikat rapi sehingga kata tampan pantas untuk dikatakan padanya. Ulquiorra menoleh kepadanya dan mendapati Kepala Koki Yylfordt tersenyum padanya.

"Anda menikmati makan siangnya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kepala Koki Yylfordt ramah.

"Ya." Ulquiorra memasukkan potongan steak ke dalam mulut dan menguyahnya perlahan. Kemudian ia menatap pria blonde itu. "Ini terlalu banyak untuk kuhabiskan seorang diri, Kepala Koki Yylfordt."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Saya terlalu senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Tuan ingin makan siangnya tidak diantarkan ke kamar Tuan seperti biasanya. Karena itu saya menyiapkan makanan spesial untuk Tuan Muda," jelas Kepala Koki Yylfordt. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Ulquiorra tidak terlalu menanggapi alasannya.

"Lain kali siapkan saja makanan yang sederhana untukku," kata Ulquiorra datar. "Sayang kalau semua makanan ini terbuang sia-sia." Ulquiorra yang dingin ternyata memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Saya mengerti dan saya minta maaf atas kelalaian saya ini. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda." Kepala Koki Yylfordt membungkuk sedikit kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Ulquiorra kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Setelah Kepala Koki Yylfordt menghampiri Ulquiorra, kini Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang menghampirinya. Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra menoleh untuk melihat kepala pelayan tersebut. Pria berambut raven hitam tetap tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Ia berdiri di samping Ulquiorra.

"Anda menikmati makan siangnya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero ramah.

Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kepala Koki Yylfordt.

"Apa aku harus menjawab kembali pertanyaan yang sama diberikan padaku?" tanya Ulquiorra datar. Kali ini Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah, tak ada salahnya juga aku menjawab. Ya, aku menikmatinya."

"Saya senang mendengarnya, Tuan."

Ulquiorra menghentikan makannya, ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan meminum air putih yang disediakan. Mata emeraldnya memandang ke luar jendela besar yang ada di ruang makan. Di luar langit terlihat sangat gelap pertanda hujan akan segera membasahi Kota Karakura.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan," ujar Ulquiorra tenang. Matanya tetap memandang keluar jendela seolah mengabaikan langit gelap yang menyelimuti dan menganggapnya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Tetapi di luar sepertinya akan turun hujan, Tuan." gumam Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang juga memandang ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap ingin pergi keluar." Ulquiorra tetap pada pendiriannya. "Hujan bukanlah hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Apa Tuan akan pergi dengan menggunakan mobil?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka berjalan kaki."

Ulquiorra beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya menatap punggung Tuan Muda Schiffer yang semakin menjauh. Mungkin menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia hanya menghela nafas melihat pemuda pucat itu yang jalan pikirannya terkadang sulit untuk ditebak. Ini memang bukan hal yang aneh untuk Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang sudah mengenali Ulquiorra sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum ia menjadi kepala pelayan. Satu hal yang selalu membuat Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero bingung, ia heran dengan Ulquiorra yang lebih suka memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan mobil. Namun, yang namanya Ulquiorra adalah seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero melihat Ulquiorra yang beranjak menuju pintu depan. Pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Ulquiorra kini sudah berganti. Pemuda pucat itu mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek sewarna dengan matanya serta celana jeans hitam. Sepasang sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih di sisinya terpasang di kedua kaki Ulquiorra. Kata tampan pantas untuk diberikan kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melihat Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Anda akan segera pergi, Tuan?"

"Ya," gumam Ulquiorra singkat. "Dan sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat jadi tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku," tambahnya.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya mengangguk. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Ulquiorra dan si pemuda pucat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah megahnya.

"Hati-hati, Tuan Muda," gumam Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

oOo

_Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat._

Di dalam sebuah rumah megah yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat susu serta warna kuning dan cokelat yang menghiasi beberapa pilarnya, terdapat seorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan sedang menatap halaman pekarangannya yang luas dari balik jendela besar suatu ruangan. Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang digelung rapi dan bermata biru serta mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna ungu muda itu menatap dengan tatapan sendu dan terkesan melamun, terlihat seperti sedang merindukan sesuatu.

Suara langkah kaki berirama mendekati wanita cantik tersebut. Kesadaran mengambil alih kembali si wanita. Ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh ia sudah mengetahui seseorang yang berada di belakangnya tersebut.

"Apakah itu kamu, Kepala Pelayan Sasakibe?" tanya si wanita.

"Ya. Ini saya, Nyonya," jawab si pelayan sambil membungkuk.

Wanita berambut hitam itu berbalik untuk mendapati sosok pria tinggi berkumis dengan rambut abu-abu keperakan dan bermata kuning keemasan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Kepala Pelayan Sasakibe itu.

"Bagaimana, apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang putraku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, Nyonya. Menurut informasi yang saya terima, Tuan Muda kini sudah mulai masuk sekolah di salah satu sekolah yang terdapat di kota tersebut. Kegiatannya saat ini belum diketahui pasti karena Tuan Muda lebih sering mengurung diri di rumah," jelas Kepala Pelayan Sasakibe.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"Tuan Muda baik-baik saja, Nyonya."

"Syukurlah. Apakah sepupu dan teman kecilnya sering mengunjunginya?"

"Ya, Nyonya. Hanya saja sepertinya Tuan Muda kurang menyukai kehadiran mereka."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Anak itu," gumamnya pelan. "Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Tidak pernah sekalipun ingin membuka dirinya kepada orang lain. Benar-benar sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya," tambahnya. "Kalau begitu kamu boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas informasimu, Kepala Pelayan Sasakibe."

"Sama-sama, Nyonya," ujar Kepala Pelayan Sasakibe.

Pria berkumis itu undur diri dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan si wanita. Si wanita kembali menatap ke luar jendela besar untuk melihat halaman pekarangannya. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dan senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ibu senang mendengar kabarmu, pangeran kecilku. Semoga dirimu selalu dalam keadaan yang sehat." Ada rasa kelegaan di balik ucapan si wanita. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu."

Cuaca cerah tampaknya sedang berpihak kepada Los Angeles sehingga si wanita dapat melihat hangatnya sinar mentari yang bersinar menyilaukan. Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan langit malam bergerimis Kota Karakura di Jepang. Meskipun sudah pukul sembilan malam masih saja banyak orang-orang yang menikmati suasana malamnya kota yang mulai gerimis, termasuk sesosok pemuda pucat bermata emerald.

Pemuda pucat terus berjalan santai di sekitar pertokoan. Tak dipedulikannya gerimis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi hujan yang lebat. Pandangan beberapa orang yang mengarah kepadanya tak digubrisnya sedikit pun, seolah tidak menganggap keberadaan mereka. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga dirinya merasa bosan dan memilih untuk kembali ke rumah megahnya yang hangat. Tampaknya ia harus memperhitungkan untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya karena hujan yang dikhawatirkan telah turun secara tiba-tiba dengan sangat lebat.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mendadak panik dan buru-buru berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Di antara kepanikan orang-orang tersebut sosok pemuda pucat itu tampak tidak berniat menghentikan perjalanannya untuk sekedar berteduh. Titik-titik air semakin banyak menyelimuti Kota Karakura. Pemuda pucat sudah terlihat basah oleh air hujan, rambut dan seluruh pakaiannya basah. Namun, ia tetap terus melanjutkan perjalanannya di bawah guyuran hujan dari langit malam Sang Pencipta. Baginya rintik hujan terdengar bagai sonata yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu sedih yang akan terus mengiringi perjalanannya.

* * *

_Hujan…_

_Titik-titik air yang membasahi bumi beserta isinya_

_Dapat memberikan hal baik dan hal buruk bagi umat manusia_

_Aku tak peduli jikalau air dari langit itu membasahi seluruh tubuhku_

_Mungkin akan ku anggap sebagai penyegaran pikiran_

_Meskipun nantinya akan berujung ke hal yang menyakitkan_

_Akibat dari hujan bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit untuk ditebak_

_Tidak seperti diriku yang selalu dicap memiliki pikiran tak tertebak_

_Hal-hal tak kasat mata pada diriku memang kututup dengan sempurna_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Hingga aku menjadi manusia yang sulit ditebak baik dari luar maupun dalam _

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga. Lagi-lagi chapter yang saya buat sangat panjang.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mereview fic saya. Itu membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya fic ini.

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat menyambut bulan puasa yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Mari kita sambut bulan suci Ramadhan dengan penuh semangat. Terima kasih juga sudah membaca fic ini hingga akhir.

_Review please and see you in the next chapter!^^'_

__


	4. Warmth Princess

**Selamat Datang!**

Saya datang membawa chapter keempat. Maaf kalau saya telat updetnya.

Semoga kalian menyukainya dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

**Summary:**

Kesepian menyelimuti seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Meskipun ia hidup lebih dari kata berkecukupan, ia merasa selalu ada kekosongan dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kesepiannya itu pada orang lain. Apakah pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Es ini akan menemukan hal yang bisa mengusir rasa kesepiannya dengan adanya kehadiran gadis pemilik senyuman matahari seperti Orihime Inoue?

* * *

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate T**

**Genre**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Pairing**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer & Orihime Inoue**

**(Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Neliel Tu Oderschvank)**

**The Lonely Prince**

**Neary Lan**

**

* * *

**

**Bab 4**

**Warmth Princess**

Hari yang baru telah dimulai kembali. Matahari mulai menyinari Kota Karakura yang masih menyisakan sisa-sisa hujan lebat tadi malam. Di beberapa tempat masih ada bekas genangan air, pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga pun masih dihiasi titik-titik air. Meskipun matahari bersinar dengan hangat, namun udara dingin tak dipungkiri masih terasa bila tersentuh kulit. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka setiap orang pasti membutuhkan yang namanya kehangatan. Kehangatan untuk melenyapkan rasa dingin yang amat sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Ketenangan menyelimuti sekitar apartemen sederhana tempat tinggal gadis berambut orange bernama Orihime. Dari luar memang terlihat tenang dan damai, tetapi jika dilihat lebih dekat melalui jendela kamar gadis orange itu, maka ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Orihime, nama si gadis berambut orange, tampak panik. Sejak tadi ia terus sibuk mengaduk-aduk kamarnya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Hal seperti ini justru terjadi di saat ia akan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aduh, dimana hilangnya? Sejak tadi aku tidak menemukannya," keluh Orihime sambil terus mencari-cari di dalam lemarinya. Mencari sesuatu, tepatnya.

Orihime beralih dari lemari menuju kolong tempat tidurnya. Ia menunduk dan melihat ke dalam kolong tempat tidur yang gelap itu. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia mengecek kolong tempat tidur. Matanya mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut yang dapat dilihatnya. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan sama sekali. Hampir setiap tempat menoreh hasil yang sama meskipun sudah berulang kali Orihime memeriksanya. Kamar Orihime sekarang sudah sangat berantakan dan hampir bisa disamakan dengan kapal pecah.

"Dimana? Kenapa tidak ada dimana-mana? Aku sudah mencari ke semua tempat di kamar ini, tetapi kenapa tidak ketemu juga?" Orihime duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Apa jatuh di tempat lain? Ingat, Orihime. Ingat," kata Orihime sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya. "Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?"

Gadis berambut orange menjadi kesal sendiri. Dahinya yang sedari tadi ditepuk-tepuknya kini meninggalkan bekas merah. Orihime menghela nafas panjang, sangat panjang seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan lomba lari seratus meter. Mata abu-abunya tak sengaja menatap ke arah jam weker yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit. Seketika itu mata abu-abunya membulat sempurna.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segitu? Celaka, aku belum sarapan. Bisa-bisa aku terlambat!" Orihime mendadak tambah panik. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

Pagi hari bagi Orihime kali ini benar-benar kacau. Pada awalnya ia merasa pagi ini akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia bangun tepat waktu dan telah menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya. Namun, ketika Orihime sedang bercermin untuk memakaikan jepit rambut berharga pemberian kakaknya di rambut orange panjangnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa jepit rambut itu tidak sepasang. Salah satunya hilang entah kemana. Sebelum tidur kemarin Orihime memang melepaskan jepit rambutnya dalam keadaan mengantuk. Karena itu ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu jepitnya hilang.

Orihime sarapan dengan sangat buru-buru. Kecepatan makannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tentu ia makan secepat itu dikarenakan Tuan Waktu terus bergerak maju. Setelah selesai sarapan Orihime buru-buru mengambil tas dan segera berlalu keluar dari apartemennya, meninggalkan kamar yang sangat berantakan. Ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk merapikannya. Masalah hilangnya jepit rambutlah yang membuat kamarnya berantakan seperti itu. Meskipun tidak menemukan pasangannya, Orihime tetap memakai jepit rambutnya dan bertekad untuk mencarinya di sekolah. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi.

oOo

Sinar mentari yang hangat masuk melalui jendela kamar di sebuah rumah megah bercat putih. Sinar hangatnya menerpa tubuh pucat seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur. Selimut tebal berwarna hijau menutupi tubuh pucat bagai mayat itu. Kelihatannya pemuda pucat sangat menikmati waktu tidurnya, tidurnya sangat nyenyak dan wajah tampannya bagaikan wajah bayi yang tenang dan penuh kedamaian. Ia merasa sangat tenang meskipun sejak tadi jam wekernya berbunyi dengan keras. Sudah beberapa kali si jam weker menjerit untuk membangunkan si pemuda, namun ia tetap saja terlelap tidur. Andaikan si jam weker itu hidup, maka ia akan memaksa pemuda pucat untuk bangun. Apa pun caranya.

Pintu cokelat kamar pemuda pucat terbuka. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memasuki kamar tersebut. Seseorang yang diketahui adalah seorang pria berambut raven hitam itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur pemuda pucat. Tangannya terjulur untuk mematikan alarm dari jam weker yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi. Mata aqua green miliknya menatap pemuda pucat yang masih terlelap tidur. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir pria berambut raven.

"Tuan Muda," panggil si pria. "Bangun Tuan Muda."

Pemuda pucat yang dipanggil Tuan Muda tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Jangankan tanda-tanda akan bangun, kemungkinan saja ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara si pria. Pria bermata aqua green itu menghela nafas. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh bahu pemuda pucat dan mengguncangkannya dengan pelan.

"Tuan Muda, bangun Tuan Muda," panggil si pria lagi. "Hari sudah pagi. Kalau Anda tidak bangun, maka Anda akan terlambat untuk ke sekolah."

Hanya suara erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut si pemuda pucat. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena tidur, kini mulai bergerak. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka sehingga menampakkan kedua bola mata indahnya yang berwarna emerald. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok pria yang membangunkannya tersebut.

"Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero," ujar si pemuda pucat alias Ulquiorra.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengucapkan salam disertai dengan senyuman ramahnya kepada Ulquiorra yang baru bangun.

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi senyuman dari Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ia bangkit dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Kemudian Ulquiorra memegang kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa pusing. Wajahnya mengernyit menandakan bahwa ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menyadari tingkah aneh dari Ulquiorra.

"Anda kenapa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Ulquiorra yang masih memegang kepalanya. Namun, tampaknya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tidak mempercayai ucapan Ulquiorra. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Jangan memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu," lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah jika Anda berkata seperti itu, Tuan Muda. Saya akan segera menyiapkan sarapan Anda," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Di ambang pintu Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menoleh kepada Ulquiorra dan berkata, "Mungkin ini hanya perasaan saya saja, tetapi saya merasa Tuan sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan."

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menutup pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tadi memang benar, ia sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Diliriknya jam weker yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh dua menit. Ulquiorra bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia menyambar handuk dan segera melangkahkan kaki pucatnya menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Ulquiorra segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengambil seragam sekolah di lemari dan bergegas memakainya. Ketika ia hendak mengancingkan beberapa kancing seragam yang belum terpasang, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya kembali pusing. Ulquiorra kembali memegang kepalanya dan ia juga merasa tubuhnya limbung. Namun, sebelum merasa akan jatuh ia sudah berpegangan pada sesuatu untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa kepalaku pusing sekali?" tanya Ulquiorra pada dirinya.

Meskipun Ulquiorra masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Dengan cepat ia mengancingkan semua kancing yang belum terpasang dan memakaikan dasi di lehernya. Ulquiorra mengamati dirinya di depan cermin untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah dapat dikatakan rapi. Setelah itu ia menyambar tasnya dan segera berlalu keluar dari kamar untuk menikmati kegiatan sarapan paginya yang membosankan.

Dengan langkah enggan Ulquiorra menghampiri ruang makan. Setibanya di ruang makan Ulquiorra melihat Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sedang berdiri di samping kursi yang selalu didudukinya. Kepala pelayan muda itu tersenyum ramah kepada Tuan Muda Schiffer dan tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Sarapan Anda telah disiapkan, selamat menikmati," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sambil tersenyum.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar si kepala pelayan tanpa bermaksud untuk membalas senyumannya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tetap memasang senyum ramahnya meskipun ia tahu bahwa Tuan Muda berkulit pucat itu tidak akan membalasnya. Ulquiorra memperhatikan sarapan yang disediakan untuknya. Seperti biasa, sarapan pagi untuk seorang Pangeran Schiffer selalu dihidangkan dengan berbagai makanan lezat. Dengan enggan Ulquiorra mencoba menerima sarapan pagi yang telah disediakan untuknya. Ketika tangan pucatnya ingin mengambil cangkir berisi _Black Coffee_, ia merasa pusing lagi.

"Anda kenapa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang kembali menyadari tingkah aneh Ulquiorra. "Apa Anda sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan hiraukan aku," kata Ulquiorra yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap datar, namun tampaknya itu percuma. Tangan pucatnya kembali memegang kepalanya.

"Tuan kelihatan tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Saya yakin kalau Tuan sakit," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang terlihat khawatir. "Ini pasti karena hujan lebat kemarin."

"Hujan? Menurutmu ini ada kaitannya dengan hujan?" Ulquiorra bertanya dengan nada datar. Mata emeraldnya menatap Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Ya, Tuan. Kemarin malam Tuan pulang dalam keadaan kehujanan, karena itu saya pikir mungkin Anda sakit," kata pria berambut raven hitam itu. Senyum di wajahnya benar-benar telah berganti dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"Begitu?" ujar Ulquiorra datar. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengambil cangkir berisi _Black Coffee_. "Mungkin kamu benar, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero," kata Ulquiorra lagi. Kemudian ia meminum _Black Coffee_ yang masih hangat itu.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ulquiorra yang memungkinkan ada dua pernyataan di balik kata-katanya tersebut. Tetapi, ia tahu bahwa pemuda pucat itu tidak akan menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya tersebut. Kepala pelayan muda ini hanya memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan penuh keheningan. Ia yakin bahwa Ulquiorra sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Kemarin malam hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Tepat pada pukul sebelas malam Ulquiorra pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kepala pelayan berambut raven hitam itu sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Sang Pangeran Schiffer kehujanan dan tubuhnya yang pucat itu kelihatan menggigil karena kedinginan. Namun, Ulquiorra sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan hal sulit yang sedang dialaminya. Cukup dengan memasang Topeng-Datar-Abadi di wajahnya, maka ia akan kelihatan dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wajah Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang kelihatan khawatir akan dirinya.

Dengan mudahnya bibirnya melontarkan pertanyaan, _Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero?_

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya diam dan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Tuannya yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun pada dirinya. Pemuda pucat itu menganggap dirinya yang berjalan-jalan di malam hari sambil bermandikan hujan lebat itu seolah-olah sedang berjalan-jalan di bawah hangat sinar mentari di pagi hari. Tidak lama kemudian Ulquiorra segera berjalan menuju kamarnya karena menyadari tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero padanya. Namun, ternyata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di kamar Ulquiorra segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian yang kering. Rambut hitamnya ia keringkan dengan handuk sewarna matanya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero berdiri di dekat pintu dengan tetap memasang wajah khawatir. Ulquiorra memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Jujur, ia kurang menyukai jika dirinya dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang. Ulquiorra mendekati kepala pelayan yang selalu tersenyum ramah itu dan memerintahkannya untuk mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran dan kecemasan tentang dirinya.

_Tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Aku tidak suka kamu menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah istirahat agar kondisiku tidak memburuk seperti dugaan-dugaan yang mulai terpatri di kepalamu. Karena itu, bisakah kamu meninggalkan kamarku, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero?_

Ucapan yang datar dan jelas. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian kepala pelayan berambut raven hitam itu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan "Selamat malam" dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra, memberikan waktu kepada Sang Pangeran Schiffer untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ulquiorra. Ralat, sejak tadi ia memang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada pemuda pucat itu. Ia cukup kecewa dengan sikap Tuannya yang tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya merasakan khawatir akan pemuda itu. Siapa pun akan merasa khawatir ketika melihat seseorang yang pulang larut malam dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan juga menggigil kedinginan. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah mengatakan kepada Tuannya bahwa cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, namun Pangeran Schiffer tidak menghiraukannya. Ulquiorra tetap dengan keinginannya semula, yaitu berjalan-jalan menikmati angin malam hingga akhirnya ia juga menikmati sonata-sonata yang dimainkan hujan.

Tidak lama kemudian Ulquiorra telah selesai sarapan dan ia segera beranjak dari kursi. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero kembali kepada pemikirannya sekarang setelah sejenak mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ulquiorra menyambar tas di kursi kosong yang terletak di sebelah kursinya dan segera berlalu menuju pintu depan. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tetap setia mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki Ulquiorra. Sebelum Ulquiorra benar-benar akan segera berangkat ke sekolah, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau Tuan memang sakit, sebaiknya hari ini Tuan tidak datang ke sekolah dan beristirahat di rumah," katanya dengan nada cemas.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra menatap Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Rasanya sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati wajah pria berambut raven hitam itu penuh dengan kecemasan. Senyum ramah andalannya tidak banyak diperlihatkannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas. Ditatapnya bola mata aqua green milik Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ulquiorra dingin.

"Tetapi, Tuan…"

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu keberadaanku di sini di bawah pengawasanmu, namun kamu tidak perlu terlalu mengawasiku seperti ini," ujar Ulquiorra. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan hanya aku yang tahu tentang diriku," tambahnya.

Lagi-lagi Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tidak dapat membalas perkataan Ulquiorra. Kepala pelayan muda itu cukup mengagumi kepandaian Ulquiorra yang bisa membuat seseorang untuk tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Sepertinya ia harus angkat tangan pertanda menyerah.

"Baiklah kalau Tuan Muda berkata seperti itu. Maafkan saya yang telah lancang berbicara demikian kepada Anda," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sambil membungkuk.

"Jaga rumah ini dari kedua makhluk pengganggu itu selama aku pergi," kata Ulquiorra sebelum ia berlalu keluar dari rumah.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya mengangguk. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Ulquiorra yang sarkastik dan ia juga tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan "kedua makhluk pengganggu" itu.

"Baik, Tuan. Selamat jalan, Tuan Muda," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sambil membungkuk hormat. Setelah memastikan Ulquiorra telah berlalu pergi, ia segera menutup pintu megah rumah Keluarga Schiffer dan bersiap-siap memulai pekerjaannya hari ini.

oOo

Pelajaran pertama di SMU Karakura tengah berlangsung. Namun sayang, pelajaran pertama yang diketahui adalah pelajaran sejarah telah membuat beberapa murid bemimpi indah di pagi hari. Hanya sedikit murid yang bertahan dalam pelajaran ini untuk memperhatikan penjelasan panjang lebar membosankan dari sang guru. Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ishida serta Sado termasuk di antara beberapa murid yang serius memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru, sedangkan beberapa murid seperti Ichigo dan Keigo sudah berwisata ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Rukia yang mendapati Ichigo sedang tertidur hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mencoret-coret wajah pemuda berambut orange itu dengan pulpen, kemudian ia tertawa cekikikan sendiri.

Orihime menoleh ke arah Tatsuki yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menguap. Mata gadis tomboy itu tampak enggan untuk terbuka, namun ia mencoba bertahan sebisanya untuk mendengar penjelasan dari sang guru. Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis saja melihat sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin Tatsuki kurang tidur karena kelelahan. Kemudian mata abu-abunya mencoba menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat pemuda pucat bermata emerald. Ia sudah menduga bahwa pemuda pucat itu pasti sedang serius menekuni buku pelajaran sejarah di tangannya sementara telinganya fokus mendengar penjelasan yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru yang bersangkutan.

Namun, sepertinya Orihime merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ulquiorra. Wajah pemuda pucat itu memang selalu terlihat datar atau tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, namun kali ini wajah datarnya tampak kelihatan lelah. Sesekali Orihime juga melihat Ulquiorra memegangi kepalanya dan wajahnya tampak mengernyit kesakitan. Gadis berambut orange ini memiliki kesimpulan bahwa kemungkinan Ulquiorra sedang sakit, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak yakin apakah dugaannya itu benar atau tidak.

_Schiffer kenapa, ya? Apa dia sakit?_

Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang berada di tangannya dan mendapati Orihime sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang mungkin dapat dikatakan khawatir. Mata emeraldnya menatap dingin mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin. Nada suaranya dipelankannya agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar selain Orihime.

Orihime langsung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ulquiorra ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, berpura-pura mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Gadis berambut orange ini merutuki dirinya yang tadi secara diam-diam menatap Ulquiorra. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari tingkahnya. Tampaknya Orihime harus berterima kasih kepada guru sejarah yang telah memberikan dongeng pengantar tidur sehingga banyak murid yang tertidur, meskipun ada sebagian kecil murid yang masih bertahan.

Sementara itu Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Orihime tadi. Ia heran sekali dengan gadis berambut orange itu yang suka sekali menatapnya secara diam-diam. Jika ia melontarkan pertanyaan kepada gadis itu, maka ia tidak akan menjawabnya. Kalau pun menjawab selalu saja tergagap. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mulai merasa kepalanya pusing kembali. Namun, kali ini ia tidak hanya merasa pusing. Entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya mulai panas dingin dan terkadang juga menggigil, matanya kurang fokus, nafasnya terasa berat bahkan hidungnya juga mulai terasa gatal.

_Ada apa denganku? Sejak tadi aku merasa tidak enak badan. Apa aku benar-benar sakit seperti yang dikatakan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero? _

Ulquiorra memegangi kepalanya, rasa sakit itu semakin menghujam kepalanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tidak fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan.

oOo

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki ketika mereka makan siang di atap.

"Huh, aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki," jawab Orihime lemas.

Tatsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gadis tomboy ini tidak puas dengan jawaban Orihime atas pertanyaannya. Sejak pagi tadi Tatsuki melihat wajah Orihime yang terlihat murung. Ketika ia mengajukan pertanyaan, Orihime hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Biasanya Orihime selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, senyum pun selalu terlukis indah di bibirnya. Namun, kali ini gadis pemilik senyum matahari itu memilih untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Seperti matahari yang bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Tidak bisanya kamu seperti ini. Kamu tidak seperti Orihime yang aku kenal," ujar Tatsuki sambil mengacung-acungkan sumpit di hadapan Orihime.

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Tatsuki?" Orihime memandang Tatsuki dengan bingung.

Tatsuki menghela nafas.

"Huh, kamu ini. Orihime yang aku kenal itu adalah seorang gadis yang ceria, bersemangat, dan selalu tersenyum seperti matahari. Tetapi, sekarang kamu malah murung seperti akan turun hujan saja," ledek Tatsuki.

"Hihihi, memangnya aku ini Dewi Hujan hingga bisa menurunkan hujan?" Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Nah, itu baru Orihime yang aku kenal," ujar Tatsuki sambil tersenyum. Ia senang karena sahabatnya itu sudah mau untuk tersenyum.

Orihime pun membalas senyuman Tatsuki. "Terima kasih, Tatsuki."

"Sama-sama, Orihime," ujar Tatsuki. "Kalau ada masalah katakan saja padaku."

Orihime terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan permasalahannya kepada Tatsuki, yaitu hilangnya jepit rambut kesayangannya itu. Namun entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya hanya wajah Ulquiorra. Wajah pemuda pucat itu yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Ia penasaran dan juga merasa khawatir dengan pemuda itu.

_Uh, kenapa sejak tadi aku hanya memikirkan Schiffer? Ada apa denganku?_

Tanpa disadarinya perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah. Tatsuki yang sedang mengunyah memandang Orihime dengan bingung. Ia heran melihat wajah gadis berambut orange itu yang tiba-tiba memerah. Buru-buru ia menelan makanan di tenggorokannya dan beruntung ia tidak tersedak.

"Kenapa wajahmu malah memerah? Kamu sakit?" hardik Tatsuki sambil memeriksa kening Orihime.

"Eh, ti, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki," ujar Orihime panik.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsuki untuk memastikan. Orihime hanya mengangguk. "Kamu ini aneh sekali, tadi wajahmu terlihat murung dan sekarang wajahmu malah memerah seperti orang sakit."

Orihime hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Tatsuki. Ia dan Tatsuki kembali memakan bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing karena waktu istirahat hampir selesai. Setelah bekal makan siang mereka habis, mereka mulai saling mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Karena terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang menarik, Orihime sampai lupa dengan masalah jepit rambutnya yang hilang. Sejak tadi ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Tatsuki. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa sepasang mata emerald tengah menatapnya dari balik pintu atap.

Pemilik mata emerald itu masih menatap gadis bermata abu-abu dan sahabat tomboynya yang saling tersenyum dan tertawa satu sama lain. Setelah itu, si pemilik mata emerald segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Keinginannya untuk berada di tempat tersebut diurungkannya. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya ke toilet laki-laki. Ketika tiba di dalam toilet ia segera duduk di kloset sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya kembali. Pusing di kepalanya tidak kunjung hilang sejak pagi tadi. Dan sekarang ia juga merasakan ada yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar sakit," ujar si pemilik mata emerald, yakni Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Tampaknya pemuda pucat ini menyadari bahwa kondisi tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Jika kali ini Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero bertanya _Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?_, maka Ulquiorra tidak akan menyangkalnya dan akan menjawab, _Ya, saat ini aku merasa tidak baik_. Tetapi, tanpa diberi pertanyaan seperti itu pun sejak awal dia sudah merasa tidak enak badan bahkan sejak ia pulang larut kemarin malam.

Ulquiorra tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam toilet, maka ia segera berlalu keluar. Sempat ia berpikir untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya dan memilih untuk tidur di ruang UKS. Tetapi ia segera menepis pikiran tersebut. Ia lebih tergoda untuk menyerap pelajaran selanjutnya ketimbang untuk beristirahat di ruang UKS. Ketika ia keluar tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Orihime. Mereka saling menatap.

"Schiffer." Orihime menyebut nama Ulquiorra. Gadis berambut orange itu tampak terkejut dengan pertemuannya dengan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam meskipun awalnya ia juga terkejut ketika melihat Orihime. Setahunya gadis berambut orange ini tadi sedang makan siang dan bersenda gurau di atap dengan sahabat tomboynya, Tatsuki. Tetapi kini gadis itu berada di hadapannya. Ulquiorra menafsirkan bahwa Orihime mungkin juga dari toilet dan mereka mungkin keluar di saat yang bersamaan hingga tidak sengaja bertemu. Ia ingin segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke kelas, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Orihime menatap pemuda pucat di hadapannya. Gadis itu juga tampak tidak ada keinginan untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Hijau emerald bertemu dengan abu-abu. Orihime memperhatikan wajah pucat Ulquiorra yang tampak benar-benar pucat dan lelah. Ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda itu.

"Seperti biasa kamu selalu menatapku seperti itu. Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin. Meskipun sakit ia tetap mencoba untuk bersikap biasa di hadapan Orihime.

"Ti, tidak," jawab Orihime dengan tergagap seperti biasanya. Ia selalu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra tersebut.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak ada yang ingin kamu katakan selain 'tidak'?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya dan pandangannya lurus kepada Orihime. Beruntung saat ini koridor di sekitar toilet itu sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"A, aku…"

"Tergagap seperti biasanya dan tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatmu hingga akhir. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau berdiri di koridor sepi seperti ini bersama dengan seorang gadis sepertimu," kata Ulquiorra. Mata emeraldnya menatap Orihime dari atas ke bawah.

Orihime hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa kepada pemuda pucat itu. Kalau bisa ia ingin segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, namun hipnotis yang diakibatkan bola mata emerald itu menahannya untuk tetap diam. Meskipun selalu merasa gugup jika berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra, tetapi Orihime menyukainya karena ia bisa menatap wajah pemuda pucat itu secara dekat.

_Kenapa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat yang tidak terduga seperti ini? Kenapa harus dia?_

Ulquiorra mencoba berpikir, namun dalam kondisi yang tidak baik seperti ini untuk berpikir pun sulit. Bukannya menemukan jawaban atas apa yang dipikirkannya melainkan pusing dan kondisi tubuh yang dirasanya semakin melemah. Ulquiorra menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bel masuk hampir berbunyi dan tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama berdiri di tempat seperti ini," ujar Ulquiorra yang berjalan melewati Orihime.

Orihime masih terdiam. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja mulutnya bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kamu sedang sakit, Schiffer?" tanya Orihime tanpa menatap Ulquiorra secara langsung.

Ulquiorra langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis berambut orange itu kepadanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran kalau aku sedang sakit?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa menatap Orihime secara langsung juga.

"Ng, itu karena wajahmu terlihat pucat," jawab Orihime sekedarnya. Entah kenapa kebingungan kembali melandanya.

"Karena wajahku terlihat pucat? Asal kamu tahu wajah dan tubuhku memang pucat, tetapi bukan berarti aku sakit. Kamu ingin menyindirku?"

"Bu, bukan begitu," ujar Orihime cepat. "Ma, maksudku wajah Schiffer lebih pucat dari biasanya dan sesekali aku melihat Schiffer memegangi kepala seperti sedang menahan sakit. Lalu, Schiffer terlihat seperti sulit bernafas dan juga berkeringat."

"Apa kamu memperhatikanku sampai sedetail itu? Banyak sekali waktumu untuk memperhatikanku," ujar Ulquiorra. "Daripada memperhatikan orang sepertiku lebih baik kamu memperhatikan hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat."

"Aku hanya khawatir saja. Mana bisa aku mengabaikan teman sekelasku yang sedang sakit," kata Orihime tegas.

Tentu saja Ulquiorra terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dari sekian murid di kelasnya hanya Orihime yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang sakit. Meskipun semenjak di rumah ia menyangkal dugaan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang juga mengkhawatirkannya.

_Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada alasan khusus yang menyatakan bahwa gadis ini berhak untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak suka dikhawatirkan seperti itu. Ah, lama-lama bicara dan berdiri membuat kepalaku tambah pusing, pandanganku mulai buram._

Ulquiorra kembali memegangi kepalanya, namun hanya sesaat. Ia menatap Orihime dan wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Tampaknya pandangannya benar-benar sudah mulai buram. Sedangkan Orihime terlihat panik ketika mengingat ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi. Ia merasa malu.

_Apa yang kukatakan? Aku bilang aku mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak! Mau taruh dimana wajahku ini?_

"Kata-katamu mirip dengan dokter kenalanku," kata Ulquiorra. Kali ini ia benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Orihime seorang diri. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ng, dia bilang apa tadi? Kata-kataku mirip dengan dokter kenalannya?" Orihime bingung sendiri. "Ah, lebih baik aku juga segera kembali ke kelas."

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Pelajaran selanjutnya pun segera diterima oleh para murid. Semua mengikuti pelajaran dengan hikmah meskipun ada beberapa yang juga terlihat acuh dengan pelajaran tersebut. Ulquiorra tetap mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang, tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kali ini Sang Pangeran Schiffer tidak terlalu serius dalam mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Seluruh tubuhnya semakin melemah dan jika saja ia tidak mencoba untuk bertahan, mungkin ia bisa pingsan. Orihime memperhatikan Ulquiorra dari ekor matanya Karena tidak ingin pemuda itu menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir selesai bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera bergegas menyusun buku-buku mereka dan berlalu keluar dari kelas. Ulquiorra menghela nafas lega karena pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan berbaring di ranjang hangatnya. Ia juga yakin jika Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero melihatnya dalam kondisi yang sudah dapat dikatakan parah ini, maka kepala pelayan itu akan sangat panik sekali dan juga akan bertindak secara berlebihan. Karena itulah Ulquiorra tidak mau kepala pelayan berambut hitam itu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Ulquiorra segera berlalu keluar kelas. Langkahnya terasa lambat bahkan ia merasa enggan untuk melangkah. Ia ingin menelepon Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero untuk menjemputnya, tetapi diurungkannya niatnya tersebut. Terkadang Ulquiorra memang tidak suka menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada orang lain meskipun sebenarnya di saat itu ia memang sangat memerlukan sekali bantuan. Tanpa ia sadari Orihime sedang menatapnya. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas. Tatsuki menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ayo kita pulang, Orihime," ajak Tatsuki bersemangat.

"Maaf, Tatsuki. Hari ini aku pulang sendiri saja," tolak Orihime secara halus.

"Kenapa? Kamu ada urusan penting, ya?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Iya. Aku ada urusan, jadi aku minta maaf, ya," pinta Orihime sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Tatsuki sebagai tanda permohonan maaf.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Tatsuki dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki!" seru Orihime. Tatsuki hanya mengangguk.

Orihime segera berlalu keluar kelas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat bahkan terkadang sambil berlari-lari kecil. Mata abu-abunya menyapu segala sudut koridor untuk mencari sosok pemuda berkulit pucat. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Orihime tidak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha mencari pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer tersebut.

Usahanya memang tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya ia menemukan Ulquiorra sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Pemuda pucat itu kelihatan baik-baik saja, tetap berwajah datar dengan pandangan mata yang lurus ke depan. Orihime berjalan di belakangnya dan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan Ulquiorra. Ia mencari Ulquiorra memang tidak berniat untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut, melainkan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi kepada Ulquiorra bahwa ia mengkhawatirkannya. Gadis berambut orange ini takut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra dalam perjalanan pulang nanti apalagi dalam kondisi Ulquiorra yang sedang tidak baik.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini demi Schiffer? Apa aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya? Ah, ada apa denganmu, Orihime? Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini?" gumam Orihime. Ia menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Orihime terus mengikuti Ulquiorra dari belakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Beruntung sekali Ulquiorra tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Orihime tahu bahwa ia sudah bersikap seperti seorang penguntit apalagi yang diikutinya itu adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, pemuda dingin yang kelihatannya adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat. Ia berpikir seperti itu karena sudah melihat secara langsung betapa kayanya pemuda itu. Seandainya ia adalah orang jahat, maka menculik Ulquiorra merupakan hal yang menguntungkan.

Rumah Ulquiorra masih jauh dan Orihime tetap setia mengikuti Ulquiorra secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia cukup kagum dengan pemuda itu yang masih sanggup berjalan dalam kondisi sakit, padahal saat ini matahari sedang bersinar dengan terik. Ketika Orihime berbelok di suatu jalan yang dilewati Ulquiorra, tiba-tiba saja mata abu-abunya membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Ulquiorra yang telah ambruk ke tanah. Buru-buru gadis itu berlari menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer!" panggil Orihime sambil berlari.

Ulquiorra mendengar namanya dipanggil. Orihime kini telah berada di sisinya, gadis itu terlihat sangat panik. Dengan pandangan yang samar Ulquiorra dapat melihat bahwa seseorang yang memanggilnya dan menghampirinya ini adalah Orihime. Namun, pandangannya semakin samar bahkan hampir sulit untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah Orihime. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis berambut orange itu.

_Gadis itu. Kenapa aku bertemu dia lagi? _

"Ka, kamu…" bisik Ulquiorra, hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Schiffer?" tanya Orihime panik.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Fisiknya semakin melemah, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Untuk berdiri kembali pun ia tidak sanggup. Tiba-tiba kesadarannya menghilang seiring redupnya penglihatan Ulquiorra, pemuda pucat itu pingsan. Orihime terkejut dibuatnya, kali ini ia benar-benar panik.

"Schiffer! Astaga, dia pingsan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Orihime bingung sendiri.

Orihime melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha untuk meminta pertolongan. Namun sayang, di sekitar jalanan ini terlihat sepi. Orihime mencoba menyentuh kening Ulquiorra, ia kaget karena kening Ulquiorra sangat panas. Pemuda bermata emerald itu benar-benar sedang sakit.

"Ba, badannya panas. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Orihime pada dirinya. "Tolong, tolong kami!" Orihime berteriak, berusaha untuk meminta tolong. "Bertahanlah, Schiffer. Aku pasti akan menolongmu!"

oOo

Di suatu cafe Grimmjow dan Neliel terlihat sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka. Tampak Grimmjow sedang menyeruput kopi panasnya sambil sesekali matanya tertuju pada laptop putih di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Neliel terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas serta beberapa map yang berserakan di meja. Sesekali Grimmjow memandangi tingkah Neliel, gadis berambut hijau itu menekuk wajahnya. Neliel tampak kesal memandangi tumpukan kertas dan map di hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali, Nel. Apa tumpukan kertas dan map-map itu mengganggumu?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di hadapannya.

"Tanpa perlu kamu tanyakan pun seharusnya kamu sudah tahu bahwa aku memang sangat sibuk," cibir Neliel. Matanya fokus terhadap suatu map yang sedang terbuka dan membaca beberapa tulisan yang tertera di map tersebut.

"Tch! Kau selalu saja merepotkan dirimu sendiri. Cobalah kau contoh aku," kata Grimmjow yang terkesan membanggakan dirinya.

Neliel menatap Grimmjow. Gadis berambut hijau itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang perlu aku contoh darimu, Grimmjow? Biar kutebak, mengabaikan semua tugas-tugas maksudmu?" tebak Neliel sambil menyipitkan matanya. Grimmjow hanya menyeringai, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hahahahaha! Apa kau serius akan melakukannya?" tantang Grimmjow, senyum seringai belum hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Mana mau aku mengikuti idemu itu, Grimmjow. Maaf saja, ya," ujar Neliel.

"Jangan serius seperti itu, Neliel. Lagipula itu bukan ide, tetapi hanya saran dari seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

"Maaf sekali, Tuan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, saranmu aku tolak," ujar Neliel. Grimmjow hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Huh, tugas dari para dosen ini memang benar-benar memusingkanku," keluh Neliel.

"Apa aku bilang, abaikan saja dulu semua tugas dari para dosen itu," kata Grimmjow lagi.

Neliel kembali mencibir. Pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya ini memang sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak memberikan Neliel pencerahan. Neliel kembali menatap Grimmjow, ia heran dengan pemuda ini yang selalu bersikap santai dan menjalani hari-harinya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan seolah tanpa beban. Sejak tadi Grimmjow hanya tersenyum menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Neliel sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu sejak tadi dan kini ia merasa penasaran.

"Apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan, Grimmjow?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan tugas, pastinya. Aku tidak suka memusingkan diriku sepertimu," ujar Grimmjow yang tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Oh, seharusnya aku tahu itu," cibir Neliel. Ia merasa percuma telah bertanya seperti itu pada Grimmjow. Seharusnya ia memang sudah tahu bahwa pemuda bermata safir itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. "Apa nanti kamu ingin ke rumah Ulquiorra?" tanya Neliel tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kita harus ke sana? Kau ingin si Pangeran Es itu menatap tajam ketika melihat kedatangan kita?"

"Itu 'kan karena kamu membuat Ulquiorra kesal. Coba saja kamu bersikap lebih ramah kepadanya," saran Neliel. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat.

"Dia sendiri tidak pernah ramah kepada kita, jadi untuk apa aku bersikap ramah padanya?" tanya Grimmjow. Raut wajahnya terlihat berubah.

"Ayolah, Grimmjow. Sampai kapan kamu ingin memandang Ulquiorra sebagai sainganmu? Kalian berdua itu sepupu, tetapi kenapa sikap kalian seperti ini?"

"Sampai aku bisa mengalahkannya. Aku ingin dia mengakuiku sebagai orang yang sepadan dengannya," tutur Grimmjow. Kali ini ia berhenti menatap layar laptopnya dan menatap lurus wajah Neliel. Neliel menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan rumit antara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Ya, sudah kalau kamu tidak mau. Aku akan datang sendiri ke rumahnya, lagipula aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Ulquiorra," ujar Neliel cemas.

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya, Nel," kata Grimmjow, ia menyeruput kembali kopinya yang sudah hampir dingin.

"Wajar saja kalau aku perhatian padanya, aku 'kan kakaknya."

Grimmjow meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan berkata, "Benarkah? Tetapi yang kulihat kau tidak lagi bersikap seperti seorang kakak, melainkan sebagai seorang Ibu. Atau mungkin seorang kekasih? Coba saja kau juga bersikap perhatian seperti itu padaku," goda Grimmjow.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Grimmjow." Wajah Neliel memerah karena malu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda," gumam Grimmjow sambil tersenyum. Ia melirik jam yang tertera di layar laptopnya. "Wah, sudah jam tiga sore. Waktu terasa cepat sekarang."

"Apa, sudah jam tiga sore?" Neliel terkejut. Kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Astaga! Aku harus buru-buru!"

Neliel segera memasukkan semua kertas-kertas dan map-map yang berserakan di dalam tasnya. Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga beberapa kertas dan map berjatuhan di lantai. Buru-buru ia memungutnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Grimmjow hanya mengamati tingkah gadis berambut hijau itu dengan bingung. Ia hanya dapat mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung. Setelah semuanya selesai, Neliel segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" cegat Grimmjow sebelum gadis itu berlalu pergi.

"Tentu saja ke kampus, Grimmjow. Hari ini aku ada kuliah sore," jelas Neliel.

"Benar juga. Aku hampir saja lupa," kata Grimmjow, ia menepuk keningnya.

"Apalagi yang kamu tunggu? Ayo kita segera pergi!" seru Neliel.

"Baiklah, Nona Neliel. Huh, kau ini benar-benar cerewet sekali," dengus Grimmjow.

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Neliel menatap Grimmjow dengan kesal. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah semuanya selesai mereka menuju kasir untuk membayar minuman yang mereka pesan. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berlalu meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

oOo

Ulquiorra tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat dan juga banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Di keningnya terdapat handuk basah yang digunakan untuk mengompres kepalanya, hal yang biasa dilakukan seseorang untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh yang naik akibat demam. Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan beberapa handuk kecil. Gadis berambut orange bernama Orihime itu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Ulquiorra.

Orihime mengambil handuk basah di kening Ulquiorra dan menggantinya dengan handuk basah yang baru saja dicelupkannya ke dalam baskom. Ia meletakkannya kembali di kening Ulquiorra. Mata abu-abu Orihime menyiratkan kekhawatiran kepada pemuda pucat yang sedang terbaring lemah tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Ulquiorra akan sakit separah ini. Namun, ia lega karena telah menyelamatkan Ulquiorra.

Ketika Ulquiorra pingsan di jalan tadi, Orihime benar-benar dibuat bingung. Beberapa kali ia berusaha meminta tolong, namun jalan di sekitar tempat tersebut benar-benar sepi. Beruntung ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang kebetulan lewat di tempat tersebut. Orihime segera memanggilnya dan pria baruh baya itu mau membantunya. Pria itu memanggil taksi dan membantu memasukkan tubuh Ulquiorra yang pingsan ke dalam taksi. Tidak lupa Orihime mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria tersebut sebelum si supir mengantarkan mereka berdua ke rumah Ulquiorra.

Selama diperjalanan Orihime benar-benar terlihat panik. Tubuh Ulquiorra makin panas dan demamnya juga tinggi. Orihime menyandarkan Ulquiorra di bahunya. Untuk saat itu ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Prioritasnya saat itu benar-benar hanya terpusat kepada Ulquiorra. Ia berdoa agar cepat sampai di rumah pemuda pucat itu. Ketika sampai di rumah Ulquiorra, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero langsung menyambut kedatangan sebuah taksi yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah tersebut. Kepala pelayan muda itu terkejut ketika mendapati Ulquiorra yang pingsan di dalam taksi sambil bersandar di bahu Orihime. Buru-buru pria berambut raven hitam itu menggotong tubuh Ulquiorra dan tidak lupa membayar ongkos taksi tersebut. Orihime mengikutinya di belakang.

Kepala pelayan Aaroniero segera membawa Ulquiorra ke kamarnya. Ia juga memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayan wanita untuk menelepon dokter pribadi Keluarga Schiffer dan beberapa pelayan lainnya disuruh untuk menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang perintahkannya. Orihime terdiam melihat keadaan rumah Ulquiorra yang terlihat sangat panik. Semua orang tampak panik ketika mengetahui Tuan Muda mereka sedang sakit. Tidak lama dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Ulquiorra. Dokter Ukitake, dokter pribadi Keluarga Schiffer, hanya mengatakan bahwa Ulquiorra terkena demam tinggi dan ia harus banyak istirahat serta meminum obat-obatan sesuai anjurannya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero lega karena Ulquiorra tidak terkena penyakit yang berbahaya, bukan berarti ia tidak menganggap demam tinggi merupakan penyakit yang tidak berbahaya.

Sekarang di sinilah Orihime berada, di kamar Ulquiorra sambil merawatnya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sudah memintanya untuk pulang, tetapi Orihime tetap ingin agar dirinya diizinkan untuk merawat Ulquiorra. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tidak dapat menolak keinginan Orihime tersebut dan mengizinkannya untuk merawat Ulquiorra. Orihime tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Schiffer kelihatan tersiksa, demamnya sangat tinggi. Meskipun begitu setidaknya aku merasa lega karena dia sudah diobati," gumam Orihime sambil memperhatikan wajah Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. "Hoam, aku ngantuk," ujar Orihime sambil menguap.

Matanya terasa berat, diliriknya jam dinding di kamar Ulquiorra. Jam berbentuk kelelawar itu menunjukkan pukul enam belas lewat empat puluh delapan menit. Tidak biasanya ia merasa mengantuk pada jam-jam seperti ini. Tetapi ia juga tidak kuasa untuk menahan matanya agar tetap terjaga.

"Ng, tidak biasanya aku mengantuk di sore hari. Mungkin tidur sebentar tidak apa-apa," gumam Orihime pada dirinya. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk bertualang ke alam mimpi, ia menyempatkan mata abu-abunya untuk menatap Ulquiorra. "Aku boleh tidur di sini sebentar, 'kan Schiffer? Kalau begitu selamat tidur, Schiffer," bisik Orihime pelan agar Ulquiorra tidak terbangun.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian Orihime telah terlelap di sisi tempat tidur Ulquiorra. Suasana menjadi hening, senyap. Kedua anak muda ini sama-sama terlelap dan menjelajahi mimpi masing-masing.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Kedua anak muda itu masih belum menghentikan penjelajahan mereka di alam mimpi. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka telah meninggalkan alam mimpi dan akan segera menatap dunia nyata jika ia telah membuka kedua matanya. Orang yang pertama kali bangun itu adalah Ulquiorra, ia membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya yang indah.

_Ini dimana?_

Ulquiorra menatap seisi ruangan dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berada di kamarnya, tepatnya ia sudah berada di rumahnya.

_Rupanya kamarku. Ternyata aku sudah berada di __rumah__, tetapi kenapa aku tidak ingat? Bukannya tadi aku pingsan, lalu siapa yang membawaku kemari?_

Mata Ulquiorra masih menjelajahi segala sudut di kamarnya dan berhenti ketika mendapati sesosok gadis berambut orange yang sedang terlelap di sisi ranjangnya. Ulquiorra bangun, handuk kecil yang berada di keningnya terjatuh di sisinya. Ia mengambil handuk basah itu dan menatap kembali si gadis berambut orange.

_Dia? Kenapa dia ada di sini?_

Ulquiorra bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan Orihime di kamarnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke handuk kecil yang berada di tangannya kemudian menatap Orihime kembali.

_Apa dia yang membawaku ke rumah?_

Ulquiorra masih menatap Orihime yang sedang tertidur. Pemuda pucat itu mengamati wajah Orihime secara seksama, wajah gadis itu terlihat tenang dan damai, tarikan nafasnya pun teratur. Bisa saja Ulquiorra menghardik Orihime yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamarnya bahkan sampai tertidur pulas, tetapi Ulquiorra tidak melakukannya. Ia tetap membiarkan Orihime menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

"Kuberi kamu sedikit waktu untuk menyelami mimpimu," kata Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengambil sebuah bantal dan meletakkannya di belakangnya sebagai sandaran. Tangan pucatnya bergerak ke arah kening untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Panas tubuhku sedikit berkurang, mungkin aku sudah diperiksa dokter. Tetapi aku masih merasa sedikit pusing," ujar Ulquiorra. Matanya beralih ke Orihime. "_This is not a fairy tale, right?" _gumam Ulquiorra.

Setelah Ulquiorra berkata seperti itu, tidak lama kemudian tubuh Orihime bergerak. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya dan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan bola mata dengan iris berwarna abu-abu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Ia merasa melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Orihime mengucek matanya perlahan untuk memastikan penglihatannya, setelah penglihatannya jelas matanya membulat sempurna.

"Schiff, Schiffer!" seru Orihime, kali ini ia sudah benar-benar sadar. "Su, sudah bangun, ya?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Pangeran Schiffer yang sedang sakit ini hanya diam saja sambil menatap Orihime dengan wajah datarnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya serta tarikan nafas yang terkesan memburu.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"A, aku…" Orihime kembali tergagap. "Ah, aku keluar saja. Maaf, telah sembarangan berada di kamarmu," katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menggenggam tangannya sehingga membuat Orihime menoleh kepadanya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk keluar," kata Ulquiorra dingin, wajahnya tetap datar. Orihime kaget melihatnya. "Kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"A, aku hanya…." Orihime bingung.

_Aduh, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjawab. Dan kenapa ia memegang tanganku seperti ini?_

"Apa? Tidak bisa menjawab lagi?"

"Eh?"

Ulquiorra kembali diam sedangkan Orihime menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Ulquiorra. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud dari pemuda ini. Ulquiorra pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Orihime. Orihime langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ulquiorra melirik ke arahnya.

_Hah, aku benar-benar kaget._

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Ng, aku keluar saja, ya," ujar Orihime, ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memintamu untuk keluar. Tetap di tempat," perintah Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime menurutinya dan kembali menatap pemuda bermata emerald yang sedang menyandar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasa kepalanya sakit lagi, tubuhnya pun semakin memanas. Orihime yang menyadari tingkah Ulquiorra tersebut buru-buru menghampirinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Schiffer? Ada apa?" tanya Orihime khawatir. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. "Aku akan panggil Tuan Aaroniero!"

Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra menggenggam tangan Orihime sehingga membuat Orihime kembali menoleh kepadanya. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan wajah datarnya sehingga gadis itu merasa sedikit gugup. Namun, perlahan-lahan wajah gadis di hadapannya tersebut terlihat seperti wajah orang lain. Ulquiorra mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya, tetapi wajah Orihime tetap terlihat seperti wajah orang lain. Wajah seorang wanita cantik yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan, ia tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra.

"Ibu…" bisik Ulquiorra pelan.

_Kenapa wajahnya terlihat seperti wajah Ibu._

"Schiffer, lepaskan tanganku. Aku harus memanggil Tuan Aaroniero, kamu kelihatan tidak sehat," ujar Orihime, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Aku memang sedang tidak sehat," gumam Ulquiorra.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime sehingga gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Ulquiorra memeluknya, sementara itu Orihime hanya terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Hembusan nafas pemuda itu dapat dirasakannya di telinganya. Perlakuan Ulquiorra ini tentu membuat wajah Orihime memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Schiff, Schiffer," gumam Orihime. Ia merasa pelukan Ulquiorra semakin bertambah erat.

_Aku memang sedang tidak sehat… Ibu…_

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya menggumamkan suatu kata.

"Hangat," gumamnya pelan, namun sepertinya Orihime mendengarnya.

_Schiffer, badannya panas sekali._

Orhime memang tidak membalas pelukan Ulquiorra, namun ia juga tidak mendorong tubuh pucat itu. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Ulquiorra memeluk dirinya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan tubuh panas Ulquiorra yang sedang demam. Ulquiorra pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bau tubuh dan kehangatan gadis itu menenangkannya, meskipun sebenarnya ia menganggap Orihime yang dipeluknya itu adalah ibunya.

Tidak lama kemudian Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero masuk ke dalam kamar Ulquiorra. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang sedang berpelukan. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya tersebut. Ulquiorra membuka matanya dan mendapati Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang sedang terdiam menatap mereka.

"Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero," gumam Ulquiorra pelan. Orihime yang mendengarnya buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ulquiorra dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua menatap Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Permisi Tuan Muda, Nona. Maaf, kalau saya telah mengganggu Anda berdua," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero, ia meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang Ulquiorra.

Orihime yang mendengar ucapan kepala pelayan itu hanya tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat pelukannya dengan Ulquiorra tadi. Apalagi sampai dipergoki oleh Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

_Malunya. _

"Ada apa, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Saya kemari membawa bubur dan obat yang harus Anda minum, Tuan Muda," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ulquiorra melirik mangkuk berisi bubur hangat dan beberapa macam botol obat di nampan tersebut.

"Tampaknya sakitku ini benar-benar parah," ujar Ulquiorra dingin.

"Menurut Dokter Ukitake, Anda terkena demam yang cukup tinggi. Karena itu beliau menyarankan kalau Anda harus banyak istirahat, Tuan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu boleh keluar."

"Baiklah. Permisi Tuan Muda, Nona."

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tersenyum kepada Orihime dan Orihime membalasnya. Ia pun segera berlalu dari kamar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memandang bubur hangat tersebut, kemudian ia melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Sampah. Aku tidak pernah suka makanan orang sakit," kata Ulquiorra, sepertinya ia kesal. Orihime yang berada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Schiffer tidak ingin memakannya?" tanya Orihime polos. Ulquiorra menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ulquiorra malah memberikan pertanyaan. Ekspresi datar di wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Ka, kalau buburnya tidak dimakan Schiffer tidak bisa minum obat dan demammu pun juga tidak akan sembuh," gumam Orihime.

Ulquiorra kembali diam. Tatapannya yang tanpa ekspresi itu membuat Orihime semakin gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman. Tangan pucat Ulquiorra mengambil mangkuk bubur tersebut, kemudian ia menyerahkannya kepada Orihime. Orihime tidak mengerti dibuatnya.

"A, apa maksudmu, Schiffer? Aku tidak lapar," kata Orihime dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Bukan untukmu, tetapi untukku. Kamu bisa menyuapi bubur untuk orang sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra datar. Orihime terdiam karena ternyata ia salah paham dengan maksud Ulquiorra.

"Bi, bisa," ujar Orihime sambil mengangguk.

Orihime mengambil mangkuk tersebut. Ia menyendokkan bubur tersebut dan meniupnya sesaat agar panas di bubur itu menghilang. Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia menyuapi Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur tersebut dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Sekali lagi Orihime menyuapi bubur tersebut dan Ulquiorra memakannya dengan perlahan. Lama kelamaan Orihime merasa wajahnya mulai memerah kembali, jantungnya juga berdetak cepat, dan tangannya yang menyuapi Ulquiorra mulai bergetar.

_Aduh, aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya._

Ulquiorra menyadari keanehan sikap Orihime, namun ia hanya mendiamkannya saja. Ia tidak mau tahu apa yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan tangannya yang selalu bergetar ketika menyuapinya serta gadis itu yang terkadang mengalihkan wajahnya dari dirinya. Ulquiorra menatap lurus wajah gadis berambut orange tersebut, ia teringat ketika tadi memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Merasakan hangat dan wangi dari tubuh Orihime. Kehangatan tubuh Orihime benar-benar menenangkannya.

_Kehangatannya sama dengan Ibu. Entah kenapa aku merasa tenang jika dia di sampingku._

Bubur yang ada di mangkuk tadi sudah habis dimakan Ulquiorra. Orihime mengambilkan Ulquiorra minum dan memberinya beberapa obat yang harus diminumnya. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menelan obat-obat tersebut. Orihime membereskan peralatan makan Ulquiorra dan bermaksud mengantarkan nampan tersebut ke dapur. Namun, Ulquiorra mencegatnya. Ia meminta Orihime tetap berada di tempatnya dan Orihime pun menurutinya. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, terlebih ke arah rambut di dekat telinganya.

"A, ada apa, Schiffer?" tanya Orihime ketika menyadari Ulquiorra yang menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Jujur saja, ia merasa kurang nyaman.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Orihime, Ulquiorra malah memajukan tubuhnya. Ia mendekati Orihime yang masih terduduk di samping ranjangnya, tangan pucatnya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Orihime. Perlahan-lahan Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Orihime, sehingga hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah gadis itu. Orihime kaget melihatnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wajah Ulquiorra yang semakin mendekat membuat Orihime langsung menutup matanya.

_Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, Schiffer?_

Wajah Ulquiorra berhenti tepat di depan wajah Orihime yang hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti. Tangannya terulur ke arah telinga Orihime, tetapi tidak menyentuhnya secara langsung. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Pasangannya hilang," ujar Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Orihime begitu juga dengan tangannya.

Orihime langsung membuka matanya dan ia mendapati bahwa Ulquiorra masih menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Tetapi ia juga bingung dengan maksud perkataan Ulquiorra tadi. Ulquiorra langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime yang masih terlihat bingung dengan wajah memerah.

_A, apa maksudnya tadi? Pasangan apa yang hilang?_

Orihime bertanya-tanya pada dirinya tentang maksud perkataan Ulquiorra tadi. Sementara itu Ulquiorra menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap langit malam yang kini terlihat semakin gelap tanpa ada bintang yang bersinar. Bulan pun tertutup oleh awan-awan yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Pulanglah," ujar Ulquiorra. Orihime kembali menatapnya. "Pulanglah dan minta Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero untuk mengantarmu."

"Eh, itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Orihime.

"Kamu perempuan dan tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian di malam hari," kata Ulquiorra lagi.

"Te, tetapi Schiffer …"

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya tetapi itu perintah, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime hanya terdiam, ia merasa tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya ia masih belum ingin pulang. Namun, dengan berat hati ia menuruti perkataan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah dari Ulquiorra. Orihime segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra, ia menoleh kepada pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Baiklah, Schiffer. Aku pamit pulang dulu dan semoga lekas sembuh," kata Orihime, ia tersenyum manis kepada Ulquiorra. Namun, Ulquiorra tidak dapat melihatnya karena ia terus menatap ke luar jendela.

Orihime segera berlalu keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tetap tidak menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun kepada gadis itu hingga ia pergi. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, setelah itu ia membuka kedua matanya lagi dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ibu, kenapa aku merasa melihat sosokmu di gadis itu? Sosok hangatmu yang begitu kurindukan," ujar Ulquiorra. Pandangan kedua mata emerald yang sering tampak kosong itu kini terlihat seperti sedang merindukan sesuatu.

* * *

_Hangat…_

_Suatu perasaan yang nyaman serta menentramkan_

_Menimbulkan ketenangan bagai air mengalir perlahan_

_Kehangatan bagai selimut tebal pembungkus jiwa_

_Menyelubungi diri dengan suatu hal yang namanya cinta_

_Suatu hal yang didapatkan dari seseorang yang menjelma seperti malaikat_

_Sosok dingin dan hampa sepertiku ini kini merasakannya_

_Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal seperti itu kembali menghampiriku_

_Kehangatan yang mencoba menjalari diriku yang selalu tampak kosong_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Seolah ingin membuat matahari bersinar di lubang kegelapan hatiku_

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter keempat. Lagi-lagi chapter yang kubuat sangat panjang.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mereview fic saya. Itu membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya fic ini. Saya juga minta maaf lagi karena tidak bisa updet tepat waktu.

_Review please and see you in the next chapter!^^'_


	5. Worry

**Selamat Datang!**

Saya datang membawa chapter kelima. Maaf kalau saya telat updetnya.

Semoga kalian menyukainya dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

**Summary:**

Kesepian menyelimuti seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Meskipun ia hidup lebih dari kata berkecukupan, ia merasa selalu ada kekosongan dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kesepiannya itu pada orang lain. Apakah pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Es ini akan menemukan hal yang bisa mengusir rasa kesepiannya dengan adanya kehadiran gadis pemilik senyuman matahari seperti Orihime Inoue?

* * *

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo **

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate T**

**Genre**

**Romance & Friendship**

**Pairing **

**Ulquiorra Schiffer & Orihime Inoue**

**(Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Neliel Tu Oderschvank)**

**The Lonely Prince**

**Neary Lan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Worry**

Hari ini matahari kembali menampakkan sinarnya. Menghangatkan seluruh bumi. Cahaya menyilaukan itu menembus ke kamar seorang lelaki pucat yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Tarikan nafasnya tampak teratur. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut raven hitam yang diketahui adalah Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero memasuki kamar pemuda pucat tersebut. Di tangan pria itu terdapat nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur hangat, segelas air dan beberapa obat-obatan. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja, kemudian ia mencoba untuk membangunkan pemuda pucat bernama Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Tuan Muda. Bangun, Tuan Muda," panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra belum membuka matanya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Ulquiorra. Ia tahu bahwa untuk membangunkan Tuan Muda Schiffer ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran. Itu karena Ulquiorra adalah pemuda yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan, meskipun alarm jam berbunyi nyaring tepat di telinganya. Itu adalah salah satu rahasia kecil dari Sang Pangeran Schiffer yang selalu bertampang datar itu.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda. Anda harus bangun, Tuan Muda," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

Tak lama terdengar suara erangan kecil dari mulut Ulquiorra. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan menampakkan iris indah berwarna emerald itu. Seperti biasa Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero akan menyambut Ulquiorra dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda," sapa Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero, tersenyum.

"Ng, pagi," jawab Ulquiorra pelan. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero merasa senang karena Ulquiorra menjawab ucapan salamnya. "Kenapa kamu membangunkanku, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Maaf, kalau saya membangunkan Anda, Tuan. Tetapi Tuan harus sarapan dan minum obat," jawab Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Kemudian ia melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang sedikit menyiratkan rasa sakit. "Apakah Anda masih merasa sakit, Tuan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, sedikit. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, Tuan."

Ulquiorra bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Mata emeraldnya menangkap nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat beserta segelas air dan obat-obatan yang harus diminumnya. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang masih berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Tampaknya aku masih harus memakan makanan untuk orang sakit itu. Apakah aku juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tampaknya untuk hari ini Anda tidak masuk sekolah dulu dan saya telah menyampaikannya pada pihak sekolah. Lagipula Dokter Ukitake menyarankan bahwa Anda harus banyak istirahat agar kondisi Anda cepat pulih," jelas Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero disertai senyuman ramahnya. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas mendengar alasannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kondisiku separah itu. Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Permisi." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero membungkuk sesaat, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar Ulquiorra.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero memegang pegangan pintu bercat cokelat itu, namun terhenti ketika Ulquiorra memanggilnya.

"Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero!"

"Ya, Tuan?" Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menolehkan wajahnya kepada Ulquiorra.

"Apakah kemarin kamu mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya?"

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Tuan Muda. Saya telah mengantarkan Nona Orihime ke rumahnya sesuai dengan perintah Anda."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu," gumam Ulquiorra. "Satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero, aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku."

"Saya tahu, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengalihkan matanya ke arah jendela. Ia menatap kosong cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya dan mengenai kulit pucatnya. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya. Mata emeraldnya kembali lagi menatap ke arah nampan yang dibawakan oleh Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Dengan enggan ia mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih terasa hangat itu. Ditatapnya sesaat mangkuk bubur itu. Tangan pucatnya mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk bubur tersebut, terlihat tanpa niat untuk memakannya. Entah kenapa Ulquiorra teringat kembali ketika Orihime menyuapi bubur untuknya. Mengingat bagaimana wajah gadis itu bersemu merah seperti menahan malu dan canggung dengan tangan bergetar saat berada di hadapannya.

Semula Ulquiorra memang tidak mau tahu kenapa Orihime bersikap seperti itu. Namun, tanpa diketahui oleh gadis berambut orange itu bahwa Ulquiorra penasaran dan ingin tahu serta diam-diam menyukainya. Hal itu pun baru disadarinya setelah Orihime pulang dan walaupun tak ingin memikirkannya, pikiran itu terus mendatanginya. Apalagi samar-samar ia juga merasakan kehangatan Orihime hampir sama dengan kehangatan ibunya dan memberikan ketenangan yang menentramkan walau hanya dengan memeluknya sesaat. Namun, Ulquiorra ingin agar pikiran dan perasaan aneh itu menghilang dan jika ia menginginkannya, maka ia harus mendapatkannya. Tidak perlu diadakannya negosiasi.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya dan dia bukanlah Ibu," ujar Ulquiorra dingin, tangannya berhenti mengaduk-aduk isi dari mangkuk bubur tersebut.

oOo

Orihime terlihat tidak fokus dalam menyimak pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh gurunya. Mata abu-abunya sesekali melirik ke kursi kosong yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Kursi kosong milik pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ia tahu bahwa Ulquiorra tidak akan masuk sekolah jauh sebelum pihak sekolah menyampaikan ketidakhadiran Sang Pangeran Schiffer. Namun, ketidakhadiran Ulquiorra itu membuatnya khawatir dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang kondisi Ulquiorra saat ini. Tentu ia tidak akan mengetahuinya jika tidak memastikannya secara langsung.

_Schiffer tidak datang ke sekolah. Apa demamnya masih tinggi? Aku harap ia baik-baik saja. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau sakitnya semakin parah? Lalu, bagaimana jika ia tidak mau makan dan minum obatnya? Schiffer kelihatannya tidak suka makan bubur dan diperlakukan seperti orang sakit meskipun sebenarnya dia memang sakit._

Orihime benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ulquiorra. Pikirannya terasa campur aduk antara pelajaran dan Ulquiorra.

Bu guru masih menerangkan pelajarannya dan setiap murid berusaha menyimaknya meskipun beberapa dari mereka terlihat enggan untuk menyimak. Orihime adalah salah satu dari murid yang enggan untuk menyimak pelajaran, atau lebih tepatnya memang tidak menyimaknya sama sekali. Pikirannya saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh Ulquiorra dan Ulquiorra. Kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan itu membuatnya tidak bisa duduk tenang di kelas. Tatsuki yang duduk di sebelah Orihime mulai menyadari kegelisahan sahabatnya itu. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk menyimak pelajaran dulu baru mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Orihime hingga ia merasa gelisah seperti itu.

_Tenanglah, Orihime. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini. Schiffer pasti baik-baik saja, 'kan ada Tuan Aaroniero dan yang lainnya yang akan menjaga Schiffer. Sekarang kamu harus fokus dulu pada pelajaran dan jangan memikirkan Schiffer, Orihime. Ya, kamu harus fokus._

Orihime mencoba memfokuskan dirinya tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali merasa gelisah bahkan sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Argh, kenapa hanya Schiffer yang ada dipikiranku?_

Tatsuki menggeleng melihat Orihime yang kembali bertingkah aneh. Bu guru yang sedari tadi menyadari Orihime yang tidak menyimak pelajarannya menghampiri meja gadis berambut orange tersebut.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Inoue?" tanya Bu guru dengan sabar.

Orihime menatap wajah Bu guru. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sikapnya tadi telah menarik perhatian gurunya. Orihime menjadi malu dan bingung harus menjawab apa terlebih lagi pandangan seluruh kelas yang kini mengarah padanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibu, Inoue?" tanya Bu guru kembali.

"Ng, maaf, Bu. Sa, saya baik-baik saja," jawab Orihime pelan. Ia berharap Bu guru tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi dan segera meninggalkan mejanya. Namun, Bu guru masih tetap diam dan belum beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, jika kamu berkata seperti itu. Tetapi kalau kamu merasa kurang sehat untuk menerima pelajaran Ibu, kamu bisa beristirahat di UKS."

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Bu. Saya masih sanggup menerima pelajaran dari Ibu," ujar Orihime dengan yakin.

"Ibu harap seperti itu. Nah, kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya," ujar Bu guru sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja Orihime. Para murid kembali menyimak pelajaran.

"Huft, untung saja," gumam Orihime pelan, ia menarik nafas lega.

_Gara-gara memikirkan Schiffer aku jadi tidak fokus seperti ini. Tunggu, apa ini berarti aku… Ah, tidak mungkin. Sudah, hentikan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu, Orihime. Kamu harus kembali fokus pada pelajaran._

Orihime menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Tatsuki kembali menatap Orihime dan ia yakin sekali bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah mengganggu pikiran Orihime. Ia berniat akan menanyakannya pada Orihime ketika jam istirahat.

_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kamu pikirkan Orihime? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Schiffer?_

oOo

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Namun, tampaknya itu tidak berlaku bagi Orihime. Gadis berambut orange itu masih terdiam di tempat duduknya dan raut wajahnya terlihat lesu. Orihime menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, ia menghela nafas.

"Huh, pada akhirnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Schiffer," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali menghela nafas lagi.

Tatsuki yang masih berada di kelas segera menghampiri meja Orihime. Gadis tomboy itu menepuk pundak Orihime dan membuat gadis berambut orange itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Tatsuki. Ada apa?" tanya Orihime masih dengan wajah lesunya. Tatsuki mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat lesu, kamu sakit?" tanya Tatsuki, ia terlihat cemas.

Orihime mencoba tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsuki."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Sejak tadi kamu terlihat aneh, seperti ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," sahut Tatsuki yang tidak percaya pada ucapan Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng melihat sahabat tomboynya itu. Ia yakin kalau Tatsuki menyadari keanehan sikapnya sejak tadi selama pelajaran. Tatsuki masih menunggu Orihime untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi Orihime masih tetap memilih untuk diam. Mata abu-abunya melirik sedikit ke arah tempat duduk Ulquiorra. Tatsuki menangkap arah pandangan Orihime.

"Orihime, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Schiffer?" tanya Tatsuki dengan penuh selidik.

Seketika wajah Orihime langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Tatsuki. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tatsuki tetap menunggu jawaban dari Orihime. Tetapi melihat Orihime terdiam seperti itu, Tatsuki dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa pertanyaannya tersebut memang benar. Meskipun begitu ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Orihime.

"Oh, Orihime. Sudah kuduga kamu menyukainya," ujar Tatsuki.

Mata abu-abu Orihime membulat mendengar penuturan Tatsuki. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Hari ini sudah dua kali Tatsuki membuat wajahnya memerah dengan pertanyaannya yang berkaitan dengan Ulquiorra. Tatsuki menangkap perubahan sikap dari Orihime.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" tanya Tatsuki kembali menegaskan.

"A, apa maksudmu, Tatsuki? A, aku… tidak… aku… Schiffer…" kata Orihime panik. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Tatsuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Orihime yang mendadak panik. Ia menepuk pundak Orihime lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kamu terlalu panik, wajahmu jadi terlihat lucu sekali," canda Tatsuki sambil tertawa.

"Uh, jangan menggodaku, Tatsuki," gerutu Orihime, ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal melihat Tatsuki mentertawakannya.

"Maaf, maaf. Huh, kamu ini masih belum mau mengaku juga," gumam Tatsuki pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Orihime tidak mendengarnya.

"Kamu bilang apa, Tatsuki?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau kamu memikirkan pemuda dingin itu," ujar Tatsuki.

"Eh, tidak… aku…"

"Kalau aku jadi kamu aku pasti akan menjenguknya. Tetapi itu hanya saran saja," kata Tatsuki nyengir.

Orihime terdiam mendengar perkataan Tatsuki. Ucapan sahabatnya itu memang ada benarnya. Ia bisa menjenguk Ulquiorra jika ia ingin mengetahui keadaan pemuda tersebut. Hanya dengan begitu maka ia akan merasa tenang dan tidak khawatir lagi. Tatsuki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Orihime yang mendadak melamun.

"Hei, Orihime? Kamu masih di sini, 'kan?" tanya Tatsuki. Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongak melihat wajah sahabat tomboynya.

"Ah, iya," jawabnya pelan.

"Jangan bingung seperti itu. Itu terserah padamu mau mengikuti saranku atau tidak, tetapi yang terpenting aku tidak mau melihat wajah sahabatku seperti orang yang kebingungan hanya karena memikirkan pemuda pucat sedingin es itu," ujar Tatsuki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Uh, apa yang kamu katakan, Tatsuki. A, aku tidak memikirkan Schiffer," kata Orihime malu-malu.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kamu bohong, Orihime. Yang jelas aku harus jadi orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan asmara kalian," seru Tatsuki sambil berlari meninggalkan Orihime.

"Eh? Ja, jangan sembarangan bicara, Tatsuki!" seru Orihime, wajahnya kembali memerah. "Hei, jangan lari kamu!"

Orihime mengejar Tatsuki yang berlari keluar kelas. Sesekali ia berteriak memanggil Tatsuki, namun panggilannya tidak ditanggapi oleh Tatsuki. Tatsuki hanya tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Orihime. Ia terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari Orihime.

_Aku tahu kamu pasti akan melakukannya, Orihime. Kamu pasti akan pergi menemuinya._

oOo

Di sebuah universitas yang terdapat di Kota Karakura terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dan seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang berjalan di koridor kampus. Wajah si gadis berambut hijau terlihat menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran. Sejak tadi ia terus diam dan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Si pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya sibuk meneguk minuman kalengnya. Ia menoleh ke arah si gadis berambut hijau dan mendapati wajah si gadis yang tertekuk. Si pemuda menghentikan kegiatan minumnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berwajah seperti itu, Nel?" tanya si pemuda.

Si gadis tidak merespon ataupun memberikan jawaban kepada si pemuda. Si pemuda mendengus melihat dirinya tidak dihiraukan si gadis. Ia menggeram kecil bahkan hampir meremukkan minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu, Neliel!" seru si pemuda. Cukup keras ia berkata sehingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka termasuk si gadis menoleh ke arah si pemuda.

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Grimmjow?" tanya si gadis polos. Ia bertanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Si pemuda berambut biru yang dipanggil Grimmjow kembali menggeram kesal. Kali ini minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya telah remuk. Isi cairan dari minuman kaleng itu bertumpahan di lantai bahkan membasahi tangan Grimmjow. Si gadis berambut hijau yang dipanggil Neliel hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Grimmjow.

"Kamu mengotori lantai, Grimmjow. Buang minuman kaleng itu di tempat sampah," ujar Neliel. Ia merongoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Grimmjow membuang minuman kaleng yang telah diremukkannya itu di tempat sampah terdekat. Hanya dengan sekali melempar kaleng itu masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam tempat sampah. Beberapa orang yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah mereka segera kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka yang terhenti karena mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Grimmjow. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan putra pemilik kampus itu.

"Huh, tanganku jadi basah," gerutu Grimmjow sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan mengibaskan tanganmu seperti itu, airnya jadi mengenaiku," keluh Neliel. "Pakai ini."

Neliel menyerahkan saputangannya kepada Grimmjow. Grimmjow mengamati saputangan berwarna hijau muda dengan sulaman nama _Neliel T. O_ itu. Mata birunya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan ketika melihat saputangan yang berada di tangan Neliel tersebut. Neliel menatap Grimmjow dengan bingung karena Grimmjow tidak mengambil saputangan miliknya dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan jijik.

"Kenapa Grimmjow? Ada masalah sehingga kamu tidak ingin mengambil saputanganku?" tanya Neliel menyelidiki.

"Itu hijau, 'kan?" Grimmjow menunjuk saputangan Neliel.

"Hijau?" ulang Neliel, ia mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Saputangan itu berwarna hijau," dengus Grimmjow.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau saputanganku berwarna hijau? Apa kamu berharap kalau saputangan ini berwarna biru seperti rambut dan matamu itu, Grimmjow?" tanya Neliel yang mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak suka warna hijau. Itu warna Ulquiorra, singkirkan itu jauh-jauh," seru Grimmjow. Ia menolak saputangan pemberian Neliel.

Neliel bingung dan juga kesal melihat Grimmjow menolak saputangannya hanya karena saputangan tersebut berwarna hijau. Neliel dan Grimmjow tahu bahwa warna kesukaan Ulquiorra adalah warna hijau seperti matanya, selain warna hitam dan putih. Warna hijau sangat identik dengan Ulquiorra, tetapi Neliel juga menyukai warna hijau seperti rambutnya, tepatnya hijau muda. Ia lupa bahwa Grimmjow tidak suka dengan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Ulquiorra seperti halnya warna hijau yang juga merupakan warna kesukaannya.

Neliel menggenggam erat saputangannya. Ia sangat kesal melihat sikap Grimmjow yang kekanakan. Perseteruan Grimmjow dengan Ulquiorra sudah terlalu kelewatan dan Neliel merasa telah menjadi korban dari persteruan itu. Jika Grimmjow tidak menyukai Ulquiorra itu berarti ia juga tidak menyukai Neliel karena mereka berdua memiliki warna kesukaan yang sama. Lagipula Neliel baru menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan Grimmjow tidak bisa dikatakan akrab.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra hanyalah dua anak laki-laki berbeda prinsip dan karakter yang dikenalnya sejak kecil. Meskipun sejak kecil mereka pernah bermain bersama tetapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka bertiga bisa dikatakan akrab. Neliel menyayangi Ulquiorra seperti seorang adik meskipun Ulquiorra tidak suka dianggap seperti itu. Sedangkan Grimmjow, Neliel tidak tahu ia menganggap apa terhadap laki-laki berambut biru itu. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa laki-laki itu selalu berada di sisinya dan sering bertengkar dengannya hanya karena masalah kecil. Hanya rasa kesal, amarah, atau apa pun itu namanya yang diberikan Grimmjow padanya seperti halnya yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak mau menerimanya, ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," ujar Neliel, ia kembali menyimpan saputangannya.

"Ya, simpan saja. Aku tidak butuh," dengus Grimmjow. "Lagipula gara-gara siapa tanganku jadi basah seperti ini," omel Grimmjow sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lagi.

"Kamu kekanakan sekali, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow mengabaikan perkataan Neliel, tetapi matanya menatap tajam Neliel. Ia merongoh sakunya untuk mencari saputangan, tetapi tampaknya ia lupa bahwa ia jarang sekali membawa saputangan. Kini ia kebingungan mencari saputangan ataupun sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengeringkan tangannya. Hampir saja Grimmjow merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menolak kebaikan Neliel, tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia bisa saja meminta saputangan milik orang lain tetapi tampaknya itu sulit karena sejak tadi tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menatapnya bahkan berlalu menghindarinya. Hanya satu jalan yang tersisa. Grimmjow melirik kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Tampaknya ia ingin menggunakan kaos itu sebagai pengganti saputangan. Neliel mengetahui pemikiran yang terlintas di benak Grimmjow dan ia hanya menggeleng.

"Kamu tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan bajumu sebagai saputangan, 'kan Grimmjow?" tanya Neliel.

Grimmjow terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Neliel. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Neliel dapat membaca pikirannya. Mata birunya melirik Neliel dengan tajam.

"Apa pedulimu? Lagipula ini 'kan bajuku, bukan bajumu," gerutu Grimmjow. Neliel hanya menghela nafas.

"Huh, pikiranmu benar-benar pendek," ujar Neliel, ia kembali merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan saputangan hijau miliknya. Neliel mendekati Grimmjow.

"Apa katamu?" geram Grimmjow. Mata birunya tertuju pada saputangan hijau yang berada di genggaman Neliel. "Hei, sudah kubilang singkirkan benda hijau itu!"

Neliel tidak mempedulikan perkataan Grimmjow. Ia meraih tangan Grimmjow yang basah dan membersihkannya dengan saputangan miliknya. Mata biru Grimmjow membulat melihat benda hijau itu menyentuh kulitnya dan menghapus noda-noda air yang berada di tangannya. Grimmjow berusaha menarik tangannya dari benda hijau itu tetapi Neliel tidak melepaskannya dan bahkan memegang tangannya lebih erat. Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar koridor hanya saling berbisik-bisik melihat dua orang terpopuler sekampus itu sedang bergenggaman tangan, menurut sepenglihatan mereka seperti itu.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Nel?_

"Lepaskan tanganku! Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," seru Grimmjow. Ia menarik paksa tangannya.

Saputangan Neliel terjatuh ke lantai. Neliel memungutnya dan memberikannya kepada Grimmjow. Awalnya Grimmjow menolak tetapi Neliel memaksanya untuk menerima. Maka, dengan terpaksa Grimmjow menerima saputangan berwarna hijau yang dibencinya itu.

"Tch! Aku benci warna hijau. Warna ini mengingatkanku pada Ulquiorra brengsek itu!"

"Jangan mengomel seperti itu, Grimmjow. Dan jangan katakan Ulquiorra brengsek," ujar Neliel memperingatkan. "Aku tahu kamu tidak mau menerimanya tetapi jangan mengotori bajumu," komentar Neliel sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dari tas.

"Apa pedulimu?" geram Grimmow. Ia meremas saputangan Neliel seolah-olah seperti sedang mencekik leher pemiliknya.

"Sudah, bersihkan saja tanganmu itu. Aku mau menelepon dulu," gumam Neliel. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian menempelkan handphone tersebut di telinganya.

Grimmjow penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang ditelepon Neliel. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Siapa yang kau telepon?"

"Kak Aaro," jawab Neliel singkat. Ia masih menunggu panggilan teleponnya tersambung.

"Aaro? Untuk apa kau menelepon kepala pelayan itu?" tanya Grimmjow kesal. Ia tidak suka ketika mendengar Neliel menyebut nama kepala pelayan Keluarga Schiffer itu.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra. Aku sudah coba telepon ke nomornya tetapi tidak di angkat, makanya aku menelepon Kak Aaro untuk memastikan tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra," jelas Neliel.

"Huh, kau 'kan bisa menelepon ke nomor rumahnya, tidak perlu menelepon kepala pelayan itu," cibir Grimmjow.

"Ah, halo Kak Aaro."

"Tch! Aku dicuekin," decak Grimmjow kesal.

Neliel terus bicara di telepon dengan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Grimmjow hanya memandang gadis berambut hijau dengan kesal. Saputangan Neliel yang ada digenggamannya terus diremasnya. Tiba-tiba Neliel berteriak sehingga Grimmjow menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa? Ulquiorra sakit? Kapan dan bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neliel beruntun.

_Hah? Pangeran Es sakit?_

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, hari ini Ulquiorra tidak masuk sekolah. Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke sana. Dah, Kak Aaro," kata Neliel mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Ia menyimpan kembali handphonenya di dalam tas.

"Huh, si pucat itu sakit, ya?" tanya Grimmjow. Terdengar nada mengejek dari balik pertanyaannya.

Neliel melotot menatap Grimmjow. Ia tidak suka cara Grimmjow bertanya dan memanggil Ulquiorra dengan seenaknya. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Neliel terhadapnya. Ia hanya menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya pada Neliel. Tampaknya Grimmjow sangat senang mendengar kabar sepupu sekaligus sainganya itu sakit. Ia sangat senang ketika membayangkan Ulquiorra tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya berbaring saja di tempat tidur, tidak berdaya dan terlihat lemah.

"Sepertinya kamu senang mendengar Ulquiorra sakit, Grimmjow?" cibir Neliel.

"Woah, jangan pasang wajah galak seperti itu, Neliel. Aku jadi takut melihatnya," kata Grimmjow dengan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat. "Hm, memangnya kenapa kalau aku senang mendengar Pangeran Es itu sakit?"

"Kamu ini tidak ada rasa empatinya sedikitpun terhadap sepupumu sendiri," ujar Neliel kesal.

"Kau salah, Neliel. Dia itu _rival_-ku," koreksi Grimmjow. "Aku tahu, jadi sejak tadi kau gelisah karena memikirkan Ulquiorra? Wah, kau sungguh seorang kakak yang baik, Nel," sindir Grimmjow.

Neliel hanya mendengus mendengar sindiran Grimmjow. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow. Grimmjow segera berlari kecil menyusul Neliel. Saputangan Neliel disimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Ia tahu bahwa perkataannya sudah membuat Neliel kesal. Tetapi ia tidak suka Neliel terlalu membela Ulquiorra. Sejak dulu ia tidak suka sikap _Brother Complex _Neliel terhadap Ulquiorra.

Neliel semakin mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Grimmjow. Grimmjow bingung melihat gadis berambut hijau itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Secara teknis Grimmjow memang mengikuti Neliel tetapi bukan mengikuti secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Grimmjow menyadari bahwa Neliel pasti berpikir untuk pergi ke rumah Ulquiorra ketika gadis itu berbelok ke koridor yang salah. Kemudian Grimmjow mengejar Neliel dan menangkap pergelangan tangan mulus itu.

"Hei, kau mau ke rumah Ulquiorra, ya?" tanya Grimmjow.

Neliel menoleh menatap Grimmjow. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Grimmjow, tetapi Grimmjow malah semakin mempererat genggamannya. Neliel melotot menatap Grimmjow, namun Grimmjow mengubrisnya. Ia tidak suka tindakan gegabah gadis itu dan tidak peduli jika gadis itu marah ataupun kesal atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Grimmjow!" seru Neliel. "Aku harus…"

"Tidak, sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku, Nel," potong Grimmjow. "Kau ingin pergi ke sana, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kalau iya? Ada masalah?" dengus Neliel.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Kau rela bolos kuliah hanya karena menjenguk bocah pucat itu?" tanya Grimmjow. Suaranya mulai meninggi.

Neliel mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia berkata polos, "Sesekali tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Dan jangan sebut aku bodoh lalu jangan mengejek Ulquiorra," ujarnya bersungut-sungut. "Lagipula aku 'kan kakaknya jadi aku juga harus merawatnya."

"Kau itu bukan kakaknya dan aku tidak peduli alasan konyolmu itu. Ulquiorra itu punya banyak pelayan dan juga ada Aaro yang akan mengurusnya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke sana untuk mengurusnya," kata Grimmjow kesal.

"Grimmjow, ada apa denganmu? Kamu aneh. Kenapa kamu marah hanya karena aku mau pergi ke rumah Ulquiorra?" tanya Neliel bingung.

"Kalau kau tetap ingin pergi ke rumah Ulquiorra aku akan menelepon orangtuamu dan mengatakan kau berniat bolos kuliah," ancam Grimmjow. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Neliel.

"Huh, ternyata kamu seorang pengadu, Grimmjow," dengus Neliel. Tatapannya semakin tajam ke arah Grimmjow.

"Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa," ujar Grimmjow dingin. "Aku akan tetap menelepon orangtuamu jika kau masih bersikeras."

Neliel pun akhirnya menyerah, ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Grimmjow melonggarkan pegangannya kepada Neliel. Neliel tidak menyangka Grimmjow akan mengancamnya seperti itu. Lagipula ia tahu bahwa Grimmjow tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan Neliel tidak ingin orangtuanya akan memarahinya hanya karena ia berniat bolos kuliah.

Neliel terus mencibir dan mengumpat-ngumpati Grimmjow. Grimmjow memasang tampang galak melihat Neliel mengumpat-ngumpati dirinya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menonton dan saling berbisik melihat pertengkaran mereka. Grimmjow mengeluarkan saputangan milik Neliel dari saku celananya dan melemparkannya pada Neliel.

"Ini saputanganmu kukembalikan. Aku tidak suka ada benda hijau di sekitarku," ujar Grimmjow cuek.

Neliel menangkap saputangannya. Ia kembali mencibir menatap pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya. Neliel kesal karena Grimmjow bicara tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya yang tersinggung. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bahwa apakah Grimmjow memang sangat membenci Ulquiorra hingga kesegala apa pun yang berkaitan dengan pemuda pucat itu.

"Setidaknya kamu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, Grimmjow," cibir Neliel. Ia menyimpan saputangan tersebut di dalam saku celananya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu mengingat kau yang memaksaku untuk menerimanya, Neliel," balas Grimmjow tak mau kalah. Neliel kembali mencibir.

"Kalau kamu membenci warna saputanganku, itu berarti kamu juga membenciku, Grimmjow? Kamu lihat warna rambutku hijau, warna Ulquiorra," ujar Neliel menunjuk ke arah rambut hijau panjang bergelombangnya.

Grimmjow hanya diam. Ia menatap lurus Neliel sehingga membuat gadis yang ditatapnya menjadi salah tingkah. Neliel menanti jawaban yang akan dikemukakan Grimmjow. Grimmjow berjalan mendekatinya, tangan kekarnya memegang beberapa helai rambut hijau Neliel. Neliel terkejut dan tidak mengerti maksud dari tindakan pemuda itu. Ia mulai bersikap waspada jika Grimmjow kembali melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ketika berada di rumah Ulquiorra beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ma, mau apa kamu, Grimmjow?" tanya Neliel galak.

Tanpa diduga oleh Neliel, Grimmjow mengecup rambut hijaunya. Hal itu tentu membuat Neliel terkejut dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka juga terkejut. Wajah mereka semua memerah melihat tindakan putra pemilik kampus itu terhadap sang primadona kampus. Grimmjow menatap Neliel dan ia menyeringai senang ketika mendapati wajah gadis itu memerah, mungkin karena malu.

"Aku memang benci warna hijau tetapi aku tidak membenci warna rambutmu. Rambut hijaumu sangat indah dan aku menyukainya, Nel," ujar Grimmjow sambil mengecup rambut Neliel lagi. Bau harum sampo herbal yang digunakan Neliel dapat dihirup oleh Grimmjow. Ia sangat menyukainya dan wanginya menenangkan.

Wajah Neliel semakin memanas melihat tindakan Grimmjow tersebut. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir kenapa setiap kali ia bertengkar dengan Grimmjow selalu berakhir dengan kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya. Pemuda berambut biru itu dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

Grimmjow semakin menyeringai. Salah satu kesenangan Grimmjow adalah membuat Neliel panik seperti ini dan ia sangat menyukainya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Neliel. Neliel menahan nafas ketika dirasakannya hembusan nafas Grimmjow yang menerpa telinganya. Ia merasa geli.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku minta sesuatu darimu, Nel," bisik Grimmjow. "Misalnya menciummu?"

"A, apa? Jangan bercanda, Grimmjow!" seru Neliel.

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai. Ia memegang pipi Neliel dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Neliel. Neliel hanya diam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tubuhnya tak mau bergerak meskipun otaknya telah menjerit agar ia menghentikan tindakan Grimmjow. Wajah Grimmjow semakin mendekat dan nafas hangatnya pun menerpa wajah Neliel. Ia panik. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya menahan nafas dan tidak sabar melihat adegan selanjutnya. Para fans Grimmjow hanya menatap sedih, sementara para fans Neliel hanya bisa berpasrah saja.

_Hentikan niatmu, Grimmjow! Apa kamu tidak lihat kalau semua orang melihat kita? Pikir Neliel, pikir. Dorong Grimmjow dan lari. Hentikan dia._

Neliel menjerit dalam hatinya. Hidungnya dan Grimmjow telah bersentuhan dan sedikit lagi bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Grimmjow. Neliel memejamkan matanya. Otaknya terus berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide untuk menghentikan niat Grimmjow.

"Gri, Grimmjow," panggil Neliel.

Grimmjow menghentikan aksinya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"A, ada Ayahmu di belakang," ujar Neliel.

Grimmjow langsung memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kesempatan ini digunakan Neliel untuk melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow dan berlari menjauhinya. Grimmjow menyadari Neliel telah lepas darinya. Ia mendengus karena ditipu oleh Neliel. Tidak ada ayahnya di belakang mereka. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya menarik rambutnya frustasi. Lagi-lagi peluang emasnya gagal.

"Sial! Dia menipuku!" gerutu Grimmjow. "Awas, kau Neliel. Lain kali kau tidak akan kulepaskan!"

Grimmjow menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat semua orang saling berbisik-bisik, sepertinya membisiki tentang dirinya dan Neliel. Beberapa fans Neliel tampak menghela nafas lega karena primadona mereka gagal dicium oleh Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyadarinya dan ia mendelik ke arah mereka semua.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Bubar semuanya! Bubar!" marah Grimmjow.

Semua orang langsung bubar dengan terburu-buru. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin berurusan dengan putra pemilik kampus tersebut. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, si penguasa kampus sekaligus putra dari pemilik kampus, berjalan meninggalkan koridor tersebut dengan tampang kesal.

"Huh, Neliel bodoh! Ulquiorra menyebalkan!"

oOo

Ulquiorra masih beristirahat di kamarnya sambil membaca buku tebal bersampul hijau. Judul bukunya tertera dalam bahasa Inggris, yaitu _Be A Young Entrepreneur_. Entah kenapa ia memilih buku tersebut sebagai bacaannya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero telah memperingatkan Ulquiorra agar tidak membaca atau melakukan apa pun selain beristirahat. Tetapi si pemuda pucat tidak mempedulikan larangan dari si kepala pelayan. Ia merasa jenuh dan tidak sanggup jika hanya berbaring sepanjang hari.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengetuk pintu kamar Ulquiorra dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari Ulquiorra, maka ia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Hari telah siang sehingga Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero datang membawa makan siang untuk Ulquiorra beserta obat-obatan yang harus diminumnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda. Saya mengantarkan makan siang untuk Anda," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero, ia meletakkan nampan di tangannya di meja samping tempat tidur Ulquiorra. "Silakan, Tuan."

Ulquiorra tidak mengaihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya menghela nafas melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang membaca. Ia sudah tahu bahwa peringatannya pasti tidak akan dihiraukan oleh Ulquiorra. Pemuda bermata emerald itu memang keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasa hidungnya gatal dan sedetik kemudian ia bersin.

"Huatchin! Huatchin! Huatchin!" bersin Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra meletakkan buku bacaannya begitu saja di tempat tidur, ia menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero tampak panik melihat Ulquiorra bersin.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Wajahnya tampak cemas dan ia juga takut jika sakit Ulquiorra bertambah parah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero," jawab Ulquiorra datar. "Hanya bersin saja, tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

"Saya lega mendengarnya, Tuan Muda." Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengelus dadanya.

"Kamu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Paling-paling aku bersin karena Grimmjow sedang membicarakanku," ujar Ulquiorra. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di sisinya.

"Saya hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Anda, Tuan," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sambil tersenyum.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas saja. Mata emeraldnya beralih ke nampan yang dibawa oleh Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Menu makan siang kali ini bukanlah bubur seperti sarapannya tadi pagi. Hidungnya dapat mencium bau harum sup makaroni kesukaannya. Tangannya terulur mengambil mangkuk sup tersebut. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Ulquiorra. Ia tahu Ulquiorra tidak akan menolak sup makaroni tersebut.

"Makanan kesukaan Anda, Tuan Muda. Setidaknya sup juga bagus untuk orang yang sedang flu," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Setidaknya aku tidak harus makan bubur terus. Aku tidak suka makanan itu," dengus Ulquiorra.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan."

Ulquiorra mulai menyendokkan kuah sup dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sup tersebut masih hangat dan kehangatannya serasa menjalar di seluruh tubuh Ulquoiorra. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero kembali tersenyum lagi melihat Ulquiorra yang menikmati sup tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tuan Muda?"

Ulquiorra menghentikan makannya sesaat dan berkata singkat, "Enak."

Komentar singkat Ulquiorra itu hanya ditanggapi Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero dengan senyuman. Dia tahu bahwa Ulquiorra memang bukanlah seseorang yang suka menilai sesuatu secara panjang lebar. Cukup singkat dan jelas saja. Tiba-tiba Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero teringat sesuatu.

"Tadi Nona Neliel menelepon saya dan menanyakan keadaan Anda, Tuan," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

Ulquiorra kembali menghentikan makannya dan menoleh ke wajah Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Mulutnya tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Neliel meneleponmu?"

"Ya, Tuan. Nona Neliel berkata dia sudah mencoba menelepon Anda, tetapi handphone Anda tidak aktif. Sepertinya Nona Neliel kaget setelah saya beritahu bahwa Anda sedang sakit," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"Gadis itu pasti sedang menuju ke sini dan si rambut biru itu juga pasti akan ikut bersamanya," gumam Ulquiorra. "Kenapa kamu beritahu Neliel?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Sejak awal Nona Neliel sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Anda dan Nona Neliel hanya membuktikan dugaannya saja," jelas si kepala pelayan.

"Insting Neliel selalu tajam," gumam Ulquiorra pelan.

"Anda benar, Tuan Muda," sahut Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan adanya tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Schiffer.

"Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang. Saya akan segera menyambutnya," ujar si kepala pelayan.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang datang," kata Ulquiorra, ia menyendokkan kuah sup ke mulutnya lagi.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra. Sebelum beranjak pergi ia berkata, "Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda."

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero telah meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra, sementara ia masih memakan sup makaroninya dalam diam. Hembusan angin sepoi bertiup melalui jendela kamar Ulquiorra dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya.

"Pasti Neliel yang datang," gumam Ulquiorra.

oOo

Orihime sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia tampak ragu-ragu ketika berada di dalam rumah Keluarga Schiffer. Berbagai macam pikiran melintas di otaknya, penuh kebimbangan. Tangannya memegang erat bungkusan yang dibawanya. Tidak lama kemudian Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero datang ke ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang Nona Orihime," ujar Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero ketika menyambut kedatangan Orihime.

"Ah, iya. Selamat siang," ujar Orihime, ia mendadak berdiri dari sofa. "Maaf, kalau kedatangan saya merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak, Nona. Apakah kedatangan Anda adalah untuk menjenguk Tuan Muda?" tanya Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

"I, iya," jawab Orihime malu-malu, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kalau begitu mari ikut saya. Saat ini Tuan Muda sedang makan siang di kamarnya."

"Ah, kalau saya mengganggu istirahat Schiffer, saya akan pulang saja," ujar Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Nona Orihime. Anda sudah repot-repot datang kemari untuk menjenguk Tuan Muda," kata si kepala pelayan sambil tersenyum.

Orihime hanya diam. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Kata-kata kepala pelayan itu ada benarnya karena sejak awal kedatangan Orihime ke rumah ini adalah untuk menjenguk Ulquiorra. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti niatnya sejak awal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," gumam Orihime.

"Kalau begitu, mari ikut saya," tuntun Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero.

Orihime mengikuti Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero menuju kamar Ulquiorra. Ia berjalan di belakang si kepala pelayan. Setelah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan berbelok di suatu koridor barulah mereka sampai di depan kamar Ulquiorra. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero mengetuk pintu kamar Ulquiorra, sementara Orihime terlihat gugup.

_Aduh, kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini? _

Suara Ulquiorra terdengar mengizinkan si kepala pelayan dan Orihime memasuki kamarnya. Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero membuka pintu kamar. Orihime tetap setia berjalan di belakang. Entah kenapa Orihime merasa kakinya sulit sekali untuk melangkah.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Nona Orihime datang menjenguk Anda," kata si kepala pelayan.

"Se, selamat siang, Schiffer," sapa Orihime. Ia mencoba tersenyum sebisanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Ulquiorra yang tengah bersandar di sandaran ranjangnya menatap Orihime dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Mata emerald itu benar-benar dingin. Di saat sakit pun Ulquiorra masih tetap mempertahankan sikap dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Orihime yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu semakin bertambah gugup sehingga usahanya untuk tersenyum sebagai alih menutupi kegugupannya menjadi gagal total. Tubuhnya seakan membeku dan merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas.

_Ke, kenapa Schiffer menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia tidak suka dengan kedatanganku? Kalau benar begitu berarti aku telah membuatnya kesal lagi._

"Tinggalkan kami berdua, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Tetapi, sebelumnya saya harus mengambil sisa peralatan makan Anda," kata Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Ulquiorra. Ia mengambil nampan berisi mangkuk sup di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Mata aqua green itu menangkap obat-obatan di atas meja. "Apa obat Anda sudah diminum, Tuan Muda?"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero. Kamu bisa menghitung semua tablet-tablet itu," kata Ulquiorra dingin.

"Maafkan sikap saya, Tuan Muda. Saya hanya ingin memastikan saja," ujar si kepala pelayan tersenyum. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda, Nona."

Orihime mengangguk ketika Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero melewatinya. Si kepala pelayan menutup pintu kamar Tuan Muda Schiffer. Kini di dalam kamar tersebut hanya ada si pemuda dingin dan si gadis manis. Setelah Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero keluar Orihime menjadi semakin bingung dan gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana atau harus melakukan apa. Ulquiorra kembali menatapnya.

"Kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Ng, aku ha, hanya ingin me, menjenguk Schiffer saja," jawab Orihime terbata-bata.

"Menjenguk?"

"I, iya, menjenguk."

"Aku tak butuh jengukan orang lain."

Orihime terkejut mendengar penuturan Ulquiorra. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang, tubuhnya kaku, nafasnya tercekat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap perubahan sikap Orihime. Pemuda pucat tanpa ekspresi itu menghela nafas.

"Ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku… Ng, maaf… Aku, aku pasti mengganggu Schiffer lagi… Aku minta maaf telah datang kemari dan mengganggumu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pu…"

"Aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk pulang," potong Ulquiorra.

"Eh?" Orihime mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ulquiorra. "A, apa maksudmu, Schiffer?"

"Kamu benar-benar gadis diluar dugaan. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk datang kemari lagi?" tanya Ulquiorra yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Orihime.

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap lantai marmer di kamar Ulquiorra dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Gadis berambut orange itu terdiam seribu bahasa karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dipikirkan Ulquiorra jika mengatakan alasannya. Si pemuda pucat tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah membuat si gadis manis terlihat seperti orang gila hari ini. Pikirannya selalu terpusat pada si pemuda dan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengetahui keadaan si pemuda. Karena hal itulah yang kini membuatnya berada di rumah ini dan berdiri di hadapan si pemuda.

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ulquiorra sekilas, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin memanas. Ulquiorra tetap menunggu jawabannya. Orihime benar-benar kebingungan untuk menjawab.

_He, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya._

"Sampai kapan kamu akan diam seperti itu?" tanya Ulquiorra. Ia kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar.

"A, aku kemari hanya ingin menjengukmu saja. Hanya itu," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Menjenguk," gumam Ulquiorra. "Jadi orang sakit benar-benar merepotkan."

"Ng, sebenarnya teman-teman sekelas juga ingin menjengukmu tetapi…"

"Pihak sekolah mengatakan aku butuh perawatan khusus sehingga tidak diperbolehkan sembarang orang untuk kemari. Itu peringatan dari dokter pribadi Keluarga Schiffer. Itu 'kan yang ingin kamu katakan?" tebak Ulquiorra.

"I, iya."

"Kamu sudah tahu tetapi tetap saja datang kemari. Kurasa aku tidak perlu dijenguk."

"Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Ups!" Orihime langsung menutup mulutnya.

Mata Ulquiorra membulat ketika mendengar jawaban jujur dari Orihime. Orihime masih mentup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia merutuki dirinya karena berbicara seperti itu. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Orihime adalah berlari meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra secepatnya. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau digerakkan. Orihime semakin bertambah panik ketika Ulquiorra kembali menatapnya dingin seakan tatapan itu bagai pedang yang dapat menembus ke jantungnya.

_Apa yang kukatakan? Tidak, jangan tatap aku seperti itu!_

"Kamu bilang mengkhawatirkanku?"

Orihime tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Ia masih membungkam mulutnya. Kini Orihime benar-benar ingin segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari si pemuda pucat itu.

"Jadi, kamu datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ng, anu, itu…" Orihime tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

_Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

"Ulquiorra!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka. Seseorang memasuki kamar Ulquiorra dan berlari sekencangnya menghampiri ranjang Ulquiorra bahkan ia melewati Orihime begitu saja. Mata Ulquiorra membulat ketika melihat seseorang itu mendekatinya dan dengan cepat langsung memeluknya. Orihime terkejut melihat aksi orang tersebut yang memeluk Ulquiorra. Gadis itu mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Ulquiorra. Kudengar kamu sakit parah. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya orang tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Neliel! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Sesak! Kamu ingin membunuhku?" berontak Ulquiorra.

Dengan terpaksa seseorang yang ternyata adalah Neliel itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra terlihat bernafas lega. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam Neliel yang duduk di ranjangnya. Gadis berambut hijau itu hanya memasang tampang cemberut dan sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan mematikan dari Ulquiorra.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" geram Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Pelukanku tidak mungkin membunuhmu, Ulquiorra?" dengus Neliel.

"Apa pun alasanmu aku tetap tidak menyukainya," kata Ulquiorra dingin. Kata-kata Ulquiorra tersebut semakin membuat Neliel cemberut.

"Wah, wah, wah! Aku baru tahu kalau kamu akan mati jika dipeluk Neliel. Mungkin lain ceritanya jika yang memelukmu adalah dia," ujar Grimmjow yang berdiri di samping Orihime. Jempolnya mengarah pada Orihime.

"Eh?" Orihime kaget mendengar perkataan Grimmjow. Selain itu ia sama sekali tidak tahu sejak kapan Grimmjow berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, rambut biru?" Ulquiorra menatap tajam Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. Mata birunya tidak ketinggalan untuk membalas menatap tajam Ulquiorra. Tatapan tajam yang saling dilemparkan oleh kedua orang itu membuat hawa di kamar tersebut terasa dingin. Orihime hanya terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap Neliel yang juga sedang menatapnya. Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Neliel yang membuat perasaan Orihime tidak enak. Dengan cepat Neliel berlari ke arah Orihime dan langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Orihime! Ternyata kamu ada di sini. Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Neliel penuh antusias. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Orihime.

"Ah, eh, iya. A, aku juga senang be, bertemu dengan K, Kak Neliel," kata Orihime terbata-bata. Gadis itu merasa nafasnya sesak akibat pelukan erat dari Neliel.

"Benarkah? Senangnya!"

_Aduh, Kak Neliel membuatku sesak. Pelukannya benar-benar erat._

"Hei, Neliel! Mau sampai kapan kau memeluk dia? Apa kau tak melihat wajahnya yang kesulitan bernafas itu?" hardik Grimmjow yang memandang malas ke arah dua gadis yang sedang berpelukan tersebut.

Neliel melepaskan pelukannya dari Orihime yang langsung menarik nafas lega. Gadis berambut hijau itu mendelik tajam kepada Grimmjow yang sama sekali tidak diacuhkan pemuda itu. Grimmjow hanya menguap bosan.

"Huah! Apa aku bilang, pelukanmu itu sungguh mengerikan. Kau hampir membunuh si pucat itu dan si gadis orange ini," ejek Grimmjow sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Huh, apanya yang mengerikan? Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Grimmjow!" gerutu Neliel. "Ng, pelukanku tidak mengerikan, 'kan Orihime?"

Orihime bingung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya ke arah lain. "Ng, kurasa tidak seperti itu," bohong Orihime.

"Nah, Orihime saja bilang tidak. Kamu saja yang berlebihan, Grimmjow," cibir Neliel.

"Terserah. Apa kau ingin membuktikannya padaku?" tantang Grimmjow, senyum seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Huh, jangan pura-pura menolak," goda Grimmjow sambil tetap tersenyum menyeringai.

Neliel kembali menatap galak Grimmjow yang sedang mentertawakannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, bahkan ia jadi kembali teringat kejadian antara dirinya dan Grimmjow di kampus beberapa jam yang lalu. Ulquiorra menatap kedua orang dewasa tersebut dengan bosan. Tangan pucatnya meraih bantal di dekatnya dan dengan cepat ia melemparkan bantal tersebut ke arah Grimmjow. Bantal bersampul hijau itu mendarat sempurna di wajah Grimmjow. Grimmjow menggeram, ia memungut bantal tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Pangeran Vampir?" teriak Grimmjow sambil melemparkan bantal tersebut kembali pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menangkap bantal yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya tersebut dengan cepat. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan buat asusila di kamarku, Jeagerjaquez."

"Heh, kau bercanda? Jangan membuatku tertawa," ejek Grimmjow.

"Kalian bisa keluar jika hanya membuat keributan di sini," perintah Ulquiorra dingin.

Grimmjow hanya menggeram kesal melihat sikap acuh pemuda pucat tersebut. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyerang pemuda arogan yang tampak tidak sehat itu. Tetapi, Grimmjow cukup meragukan pendapatnya karena ia tahu bahwa Ulquiorra bukanlah pemuda yang akan lemah seratus persen meskipun dalam kondisi sakit.

"Kau sedang sakit tetapi bicaramu tetap saja menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu."

"Oh, aku lupa. Kau 'kan sedang sakit tentu saja perlu banya istirahat. Apa aku perlu mengucapkan selamat istirahat untukmu, _Ulqui dear_?"

"Aku bisa menghajarmu jika kamu menginginkannya."

"Benarkah? Oh, aku ketakutan."

"Jangan memancingku, Grimmjow."

"Heh, justru itu yang kuinginkan darimu, Ulquiorra."

Perang mulut penuh umpatan, cacian, ejekan, sindiran, dan ancaman antara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow berlangsung seru. Tatapan bola mata hijau dan biru itu semakin menusuk seakan-akan tatapan itu dapat membunuh di antara keduanya. Hawa dingin meliputi sekeliling mereka. Neliel dan Orihime hanya terdiam menonton perang dingin itu. Orihime merasa keberadaannya di sini tidaklah tepat.

_Kak Jeagerjaquez dan Schiffer terlihat sangat mengerikan. Aku dapat merasakan aura membunuh di antara keduanya. Dan suasana di kamar ini pun terasa menyesakkan. _

"Mulai lagi. Selalu seperti ini," gumam Neliel sambil menghela nafas. "Kamu juga sedang menjenguk Ulquiorra, ya, Orihime?"

"Ah, iya. Tetapi sebentar lagi saya akan pulang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Ng, sepertinya Schiffer perlu banyak istirahat jadi…"

"Jangan bicara seperti, Orihime. Kamu sudah repot-repot datang kemari untuk menjenguk Ulquiorra," ujar Neliel. "Oh, iya. Aku ingin buat bubur untuk Ulquiorra jadi kamu tetap di sini untuk menjaga Ulquiorra, ya."

"Eh, tetapi…"

Neliel menarik tangan Orihime sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kemudian Neliel mendudukkan Orihime di kursi di samping ranjang Ulquiorra. Neliel menyela pertengkaran antara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Maaf, menyela pertengkaran kalian. Ulquiorra, aku ingin membuatkanmu bubur dan aku minta Orihime untuk menemanimu," ujar Neliel.

"Aku sudah makan dan aku juga tidak perlu ditemani siapa pun," kata Ulquiorra.

"Ditemani? Hei, kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk. Pangeran menyebalkan ini memang membutuhkan seorang _baby sister _untuk menjaganya. Bukankah begitu, _Ulqui dear_?" ledek Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan lehermu, Grimmjow," ancam Ulquiorra. Matanya menatap penuh emosi. Grimmjow hanya menyeringai.

Neliel menghela nafas, kemudian ia menarik lengan Grimmjow. "Ayo ikut aku, Grimmjow!"

"Kemana? Urusanku dengan si pucat ini belum selesai," protes Grimmjow.

"Kita kemari untuk menjenguk, bukan membuat keributan. Kamu harus menemaniku ke dapur, kita akan buat bubur untuk Ulquiorra," kata Neliel yang tetap menarik lengan Grimmjow.

"Apa? Membuat bubur? Siapa yang sudi membuat bubur untuk pencinta kelelawar itu?" dengus Grimmjow.

"Siapa juga yang sudi makan bubur buatanmu, pencinta kucing bodoh," balas Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow ingin membalas perkataan Ulquiorra tetapi disela oleh Neliel. "Sudah, Grimmjow. Kami ke dapur dulu. Orihime, tolong jaga Ulquiorra, ya!" pesannya. Orihime hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hei, hei, aku tidak mau ikut. Lepaskan aku, Neliel!" protes Grimmjow lagi yang akhirnya ditarik paksa Neliel untuk keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra.

Kedua orang tersebut telah menghilang dari kamar Ulquiorra. Teriakan protes Grimmjow tetap terdengar meskipun samar-samar mulai hilang. Ulquiorra menghela nafas, ia memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa berdenyut-denyut. Orihime hanya memperhatikannya.

"Kedatangan mereka hanya membuat kondisiku semakin bertambah parah."

"Ng, Schiffer baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime takut-takut.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Orihime langsung menelan ludah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memegang erat-erat bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf, aku…"

"Apa? Ingin bilang mengkhawatirkanku lagi?"

_Kenapa dia bisa tahu?_

"Ng, ini ada buah-buahan untukmu," kata Orihime berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengeluarkan buah-buahan dari bungkusan yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya di dalam keranjang buah yang telah tersedia di meja.

Tidak ada respon dari Ulquiorra. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu menyusun buah-buahan di dalam keranjang. Ulquiorra masih menatap Orihime. Lama mereka saling bertatapan. Orihime yang tidak sanggup menatap lama-lama mata Ulquiorra memilih untuk menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia memegang dadanya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa aku deg-degan hanya karena menatap mata Schiffer?_

"Ng, kalau aku mengganggu istirahatmu aku akan pulang saja," ujar Orihime.

"Pulang?"

"Iya, aku akan pulang. Aku permisi dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh."

Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Ulquiorra hanya mengamatinya dalam diam. Tubuh gadis itu semakin menjauh. Kemudian mata emeraldnya beralih pada buah-buahan yang dibawa Orihime. Ia menghentikan langkah Orihime sehingga membuat gadis berambut orange tersebut menoleh padanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kupaskan aku apel," gumam Ulquiorra.

"Apa?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan kupaskan aku apel," perintah Ulquiorra.

_Hah, kenapa Schiffer berkata seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti._

"Tetapi, kenapa Schiffer…"

"Aku ingin makan apel," potong Ulquiorra. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

_Dia benar-benar memintaku untuk mengupas apel. Apa aku harus menuruti perkataannya? Tetapi kenapa? Ayolah, Orihime. Kenapa kamu malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Schiffer hanya memintamu untuk mengupas apel. Ya, mengupas apel. Mungkin aku turuti saja._

"Ba, baiklah," kata Orihime menyanggupi. Tetapi Ulquiorra tidak memberi respon apa pun.

Orihime kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang Ulquiorra dan duduk di sisinya. Mereka bertatapan sesaat. Kemudian Orihime mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang buah-buahan. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil pisau yang tersedia di samping keranjang. Dengan hati-hati Orihime mengupas kulit apel tersebut. Satu per satu kulit apel itu terkelupas.

Sejak tadi Ulquiorra terus memperhatikan wajah Orihime. Mata emeraldnya menatap serius wajah gadis cantik itu. Sesekali Orihime meliriknya dan terkejut mendapati Ulquiorra yang menatapnya. Orihime langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berpura-pura konsentrasi pada apel yang tengah dikupasnya.

_Ke, kenapa Schiffer menatapku seperti itu? Aku jadi gugup._

Sekali lagi Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang ternyata masih tetap menatapnya. Hatinya jadi tidak tenang. Tangannya yang mengupas apel terasa grogi. Ulquiorra menyadari tingkah aneh gadis itu tetapi dia hanya diam saja. Karena merasa terlalu gugup diperhatikan Ulquiorra, jari Orihime tidak sengaja terkena pisau. Ia menjerit hingga apel dan pisau di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kyaaa! Aduh, jariku," panilk Orihime yang mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya. "Sakit."

Orihime terus panik dan mengeluh kesakitan. Darah dari jarinya semakin banyak mengalir. Ulquiorra terkejut melihat kecelakaan kecil yang menimpa Orihime tersebut. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjongkok di hadapan Orihime sambil memegang tangannya. Orihime kaget karena Ulquiorra memegang tangannya, seketika wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Kalau kamu terus panik seperti ini darahnya yang keluar akan semakin banyak," kata Ulquiorra sambil mengamati luka di jari Orihime.

"Tetapi, ini sakit sekali," keluh Orihime.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah Orihime yang semakin menyiratkan kesakitan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Ulquiorra langsung memasukkan jari Orihime ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap darahnya. Orihime terkejut melihat aksi Ulquiorra yang langsung membuatnya menahan nafas. Wajah gadis itu memerah padam, jantungnya terus berpacu dan aliran darahnya berdesir cepat. Tangannya bergetar ketika mulut Ulquiorra yang hangat menghisap darah di jarinya. Orihime benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sentuhan Ulquiorra tersebut.

_Hentikan, Schiffer. Kumohon hentikan. Sudah cukup, lepaskan jariku. Lepaskan._

"Schiffer, cukup…" pinta Orihime.

Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam kini mulai terbuka. Sepasang bola mata emerald itu menatap datar si pemilik bola mata abu-abu. Mulutnya sama sekali belum membebaskan jari Orihime. Mereka kembali bertatapan dalam diam, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lalu, mata Ulquiorra kembali terpejam. Orihime pun juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

_Schiffer…_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka. Dua sosok di balik pintu tersebut terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mata Neliel terbelalak kaget. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya. Sementara itu Grimmjow yang berdiri di sampingnya terlihat menyeringai. Grimmjow sadar bahwa kedua orang tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan Neliel, kemudian ia bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, wah, wah! Coba lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan?"

Ulquiorra dan Orihime terkejut mendengar suara Grimmjow. Mata mereka yang sedari terpejam mulai terbuka. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menarik mulutnya dari jari Orihime. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dan Neliel. Neliel masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah sementara Grimmjow menyeringai jahil sambil tetap bertepuk tangan.

"Tampaknya kehadiran kami mengganggu," ujar Grimmjow tersenyum.

* * *

_Khawatir…_

_Satu kata yang paling tidak ingin kudengar_

_Satu kata yang terdengar berlebihan__._

_Aku tidak suka bila ada seseorang yang menggunakan kata itu padaku_

_Itu hanya membuatku seakan menjadi orang yang lemah_

_Tak berdaya dan patut untuk diperhatikan_

_Aku bukanlah orang yang suka dikhawatirkan_

_Disambut dengan dekapan hangat_

_Dan menatapku dengan mata empati_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_.__Sungguh aku tidak menyukai perasaan itu_

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter kelima. Lagi-lagi chapter yang saya buat sangat panjang.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya. Kemudian saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa updet tepat waktu. Sudah berbulan-bulan saya tidak mengupdet fic ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

_Review please and see you in the next chapter!^^'_


	6. Wound

**Selamat Datang!**

Saya datang membawa chapter keenam. Maaf kalau saya ekstra telat updetnya.

Semoga kalian menyukainya dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

_**Bleach**_

_**Tite Kubo **_

_**The Lonely Prince**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Wound**_

Ulquiorra dan Orihime masih terdiam melihat kemunculan Grimmjow dan Neliel yang memergoki mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Ulquiorra dapat melihat jelas seringaian Grimmjow makin melebar dan itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan baginya. Neliel tetap diam tetapi nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang dipegangnya selalu hampir dalam keadaan terjatuh. Tatapan mata Neliel menunjukkan sorot ketidakpercayaan atas penglihatannya akan kejadian yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pucat yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya tersebut. Kemudian Neliel pun menatap Orihime yang mana gadis berambut orange itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ulquiorra bangkit dari posisinya yang berjongkok di hadapan Orihime. Pemuda pucat itu menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang dingin seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah pengganggu baginya. Sedangkan Orihime hanya diam dengan keadaan kepala menunduk. Ia merasa malu dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" hardik Ulquiorra. Kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana, gaya khas Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow makin menyeringai lebar. Pemuda berambut biru itu merasa senang sekali ketika mendapati Ulquiorra dalam keadaan yang tidak biasanya. Berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang wajahnya memerah hanya karena Ulquiorra menghisap jari gadis itu. Grimmjow memang belum tahu kenapa Ulquiorra melakukan hal tersebut kepada Orihime, namun apa pun alasannya Grimmjow tetap merasa senang karena hal ini bisa menjadi tambahan pada catatan hitamnya tentang Ulquiorra.

"Hehehehehe! Tidak perlu malu seperti itu, Ulquiorra. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang menikmati waktu berdua," kata Grimmjow memancing amarah Ulquiorra.

"Tidak ada yang namanya menikmati waktu berdua, Grimmjow. Ini tidak seperti dugaan picik yang ada di otak kecilmu itu," kata Ulquiorra sarkastis.

"Ka-kalau begitu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan pada Orihime?" tanya Neliel yang sejak tadi tidak bisa membendung rasa keingintahuannya.

Ulquiorra merasa nada bicara Neliel terkesan menandakan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Orihime. Mata abu-abu Orihime hanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan Neliel dan pemikirannya pun hampir sama dengan Ulquiorra. Tentu saja itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

_Aduh, tampaknya mereka salah paham. Schiffer tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padaku, dia hanya membantuku meskipun aku…_

Wajah Orihime kembali memerah. Ia tidak dapat meneruskan kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra terhadap dirinya tadi terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Orihime tidak sadar ketika dirinya sedang mengalami pergolakan batin Grimmjow telah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu memegang tangan Orihime dan menatap jari yang dihisap oleh Ulquiorra.

"K-Kak Jeagerjaquez?" Orihime kaget melihat tangannya dipegang oleh Grimmjow.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin tahu ada apa di jarimu ini sehingga membuat si maniak kelelawar itu menghisapnya," kata Grimmjow tenang mengamati jari Orihime.

"Apa maksudmu, maniak kucing? Kamu ingin aku mematahkan semua tulang-tulangmu itu?" seru Ulquiorra. Sorot matanya menatap tajam Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tidak mempedulikan perkataan Ulquiorra. Ia sibuk mengamati jari Orihime dan mendapati jari gadis tersebut terdapat luka irisan. Mata birunya menangkap sebuah pisau yang terjatuh di dekat kaki Orihime bersamaan dengan apel yang setengah terkelupas. Kemudian Grimmjow menatap Orihime hingga membuat gadis itu salah tingkah dan wajahnya semakin merona.

_Ke-kenapa Kak Jeagerjaquez menatapku seperti itu?_

"Sudah kuduga," kata Grimmjow.

"A-apa?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Kenapa, Grimmjow? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neliel yang heran melihat Grimmjow memegangi tangan Orihime sambil menatapnya serius. Wajah serius yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman menggoda yang selalu Grimmjow tunjukkan pada Neliel jika pemuda itu menyudutkannya.

Ulquiorra juga heran dengan sikap Grimmjow. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda berambut biru itu selanjutnya. Ulquiorra pun tidak akan segan-segan menghajar Grimmjow jika pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tentang dirinya, apa pun itu. Hal itu telah dicamkan Ulquiorra dalam kepalanya karena Grimmjow menatapnya sekilas dengan tatapan mengejek. Tangan Grimmjow yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Orihime kini telah dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" hardik Ulquiorra yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Grimmjow.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu memang vampir," kata Grimmjow yang membuat Orihime dan Neliel mengangkat alis mereka dan menatap Grimmjow dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kamu benar-benar menginginkan tulang-tulangmu itu patah sehingga tidak akan ada satu pun dokter di dunia ini yang akan menyembuhkanmu, Grimmjow?" ancam Ulquiorra, kedua tangannya telah terkepal. Aura gelap menyelimuti pemuda bermata _emerald_ tersebut.

Grimmjow hanya tenang sambil tetap menyeringai dan tidak menghiraukan ancaman Ulquiorra, meskipun ia merasa kali ini Ulquiorra benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Neliel yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Grimmjow tersebut memutuskan untuk meletakkan nampan yang ada di tangannya di dekat meja terdekat dan segera menghampiri Orihime. Orihime kaget melihat Neliel yang langsung meraih tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang dan diamati oleh Grimmjow.

"Boleh kulihat jarimu?" tanya Neliel yang mendapat anggukan dari Orihime.

"Hm, jangan berkata seperti itu, Ulquiorra. Oh, tetapi haruskah aku sedikit takut dengan ancamanmu itu?" ledek Grimmjow yang tanpa diketahuinya telah membuat kedua tangan Ulquiorra semakin terkepal erat seakan menahan luapan emosi yang memuncak bagaikan gunung merapi yang siap meletus.

"Jangan membuat suasana panas, Grimmjow," hardik Neliel yang sedang memperhatikan jari Orihime. Neliel melihat ada luka di jari Orihime. "Ah, jarimu terluka, Orihime!" seru Neliel dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ng, iya. Tadi aku…"

"Jari gadis itu teriris pisau dan mengeluarkan darah, lalu si vampir itu menghisapnya karena tidak tahan dengan aroma darahnya yang menggoda," potong Grimmjow sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya. Bahkan sebagian dari kata-kata Grimmjow tersebut mengutip dari salah satu novel vampir milik Ulquiorra yang iseng-iseng dibacanya.

"Enyahkan fantasi bodoh dari otak keledaimu itu. Tampaknya kamu benar-benar ingin merasakan yang namanya patah tulang," kata Ulquiorra dingin. "Tangannya memang teriris pisau dan aku hanya menghisap darahnya agar tidak semakin banyak yang keluar, tetapi ternyata si bodoh ini malah membuat dugaan-dugaan tak berarti," kata Ulquiorra yang ingin keributan konyol yang terjadi di kamarnya segera berakhir.

Grimmjow tersenyum. Namun, sebelum Ulquiorra bertindak untuk menghapus senyuman mengejek dari wajah Grimmjow, Neliel telah lebih dulu mendaratkan pukulan manisnya di atas kepala Grimmjow. Pukulan keras dari Neliel itu membuat Grimmjow mengerang kesakitan dan menatap si gadis yang telah menghancurkan suasana hatinya yang sedang senang mengejek Ulquiorra itu dengan tatapan tajam setajam katana milik para samurai di masa Shogun terdahulu. Neliel tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali memperhatikan jari Orihime. Sementara itu Orihime hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan tiga orang berbeda karakter yang kini memasuki kehidupannya atau mungkin malah sebaliknya. Dirinyalah yang mungkin memasuki kehidupan mereka bertiga.

_Ah, kenapa jadi begini… Hanya karena jariku yang terluka malah membuat kehebohan seperti ini dan Schiffer… Ah, maafkan aku yang telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu… Seharusnya kamu beristirahat agar cepat sembuh, bukannya bersitegang dengan Kak Jeagerjaquez… Maafkan aku…_

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Nel? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan," kata Grimmjow yang tetap mempertahankan fantasinya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Ulquiorra pasti hanya ingin membantu Orihime dan dia bukan vampir seperti khayalanmu itu, Grimmjow. Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan kamu tertarik dengan cerita fiksi seperti itu?" tanya Neliel yang tidak suka adik kesayangannya disamakan dengan makhluk penghisap darah tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan cerita fiksi seperti vampir dan sebagainya, hanya sekedar iseng," kata Grimmjow cuek. "Dia yang tertarik." Grimmjow menunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Jangan tunjuk aku seperti itu, rambut biru bodoh. Neliel, lekas obati luka gadis itu!" perintah Ulquiorra.

Neliel mengangguk dan segera mengajak Orihime keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra. Orihime mengikutinya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra, Neliel menatap Grimmjow sesaat dan berkata, "Bubur untuk Ulquiorra kuletakkan di meja itu. Tolong kamu berikan kepada Ulquiorra dan pastikan dia memakannya, Grimmjow."

"Hah, kenapa harus aku?" protes Grimmjow. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kamu harus mau! Pokoknya harus mau! Tolonglah, Grimmjow," kata Neliel yang nada bicara awalnya terdengar memaksa, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pelan dan penuh permohonan sambil menatap Grimmjow seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan permen.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" seru Grimmjow. Ia tidak suka mendapat tatapan seperti itu apalagi jika Neliel yang melakukannya. Seolah-olah ia tidak bisa menolak sekaligus kesal karena tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Neliel," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku tahu, tetapi aku ingin kamu memakan bubur buatanku itu. Oke, sampai nanti dan jangan lupa dimakan buburnya!" seru Neliel sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra dengan Orihime di sampingnya.

Pintu kamar Ulquiorra pun tertutup. Keributan yang sejak tadi terjadi kini telah reda. Namun, jika Grimmjow masih berada di kamar pemuda bermata _emerald_ tersebut, maka keributan yang sesungguhnya akan segera terjadi. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui bahwa jika Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow ditempatkan di dalam suatu ruangan yang sama dan hanya berdua, maka perang dunia ketiga pun akan dapat terjadi. Dengan kata lain bukan keputusan yang bijak membiarkan kedua orang yang selalu berselisih tersebut ditinggalkan berdua.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow saling bertatapan karena baru menyadari mereka kini tinggal berdua. Kedua bola mata berbeda iris tersebut saling menatap tajam bagaikan dua pedang yang saling siap menghunuskan lawan yang ada di hadapannya masing-masing. Namun, tatapan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Grimmjow memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Neliel meletakkan nampan berisi bubur buatannya untuk Ulquiorra. Tangan kekarnya mengambil nampan di meja tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu masih ada di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra dengan malas. "Kau lupa apa yang dipesankan oleh kakak tersayangmu itu padaku? 'Bubur untuk Ulquiorra kuletakkan di meja itu. Tolong kamu berikan kepada Ulquiorra dan pastikan dia memakannya, Grimmjow.' Huh, yang benar saja dia minta tolong seperti ini padaku," kata Grimmjow yang menirukan perkataan Neliel padanya tadi.

"Terpaksa, Grimmjow? Lebih baik tidak kamu lakukan jika tidak menginginkannya," kata Ulquiorra yang mulai naik ke ranjangnya. Ia kembali ke posisi menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Aku memang tidak ingin bersikap baik kepadamu. Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan Neliel untuk memberikanmu bubur ini. Huh, dia berkata ini buatannya sendiri padahal ada campur tangan Yylfordt di dalamnya," cibir Grimmjow menatap nampan yang berada di tangannya.

Grimmjow berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Ulquiorra dan meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja di dekat tempat tidur tersebut. Ulquiorra menatap pemuda berambut biru yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu dengan datar. Di dalam hati ia merasa harus mewaspadai tindakan pemuda tersebut, meskipun ia merasa bahwa Grimmjow mungkin memang tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Namun pengecualian untuk debat tanpa akhir yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

"Segera makan bubur itu," perintah Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra melirik tajam ke arahnya dan berkata, "Kamu tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku sudah kenyang!"

"Aku tahu dan tak peduli. Apa pun alasanmu kau harus tetap memakannya," ujar Grimmjow, kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Jangan memerintahku, Grimmjow. Kamu tak berhak melakukannya," kata Ulquiorra dingin. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang memerintahnya apalagi Grimmjow, kecuali kedua orangtuanya. "Kamu saja yang makan."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Aku heran kenapa Neliel begitu memperhatikanmu. Ketika mendengarmu sakit saja dia langsung panik dan bergegas ingin kemari," dengus Grimmjow. "Menurutku orang sepertimu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, meskipun kau demam hingga di atas tiga puluh derajat."

"Apa kamu sedang memujiku?"

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi. Berkhayallah dalam mimpimu, Ulquiorra."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Grimmjow. Silakan berkhayal dalam mimpimu tentang kemenangan yang takkan mungkin terwujud dalam kenyataan."

"Sombong sekali ucapanmu itu. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Bahkan jika ingin aku bisa menyerangmu di saat kondisimu seperti ini. Tetapi takkan kulakukan karena itu tindakan seorang pecundang."

"Demi harga diri," gumam Ulquiorra yang mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Ulquiorra menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan yang mulai kosong. Ia bahkan lupa dengan keberadaan Grimmjow di kamarnya. Grimmjow yang tidak mengerti kenapa Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menjadi diam merasa risih karena ia tidak suka ada keheningan di antara mereka. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mencoba menemukan kata-kata untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Memancing amarah Ulquiorra menjadi satu-satunya ide yang terlintas di kepala Grimmjow, namun ia mengurungkannya karena sejujurnya ia malas untuk berdebat dengan pemuda yang takkan pernah bisa dikalahkannya dalam hal adu mulut. Meskipun hal itulah yang selalu dilakukan Grimmjow setiap harinya jika bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Ia tidak suka sepupu sekaligus saingannya itu mengacuhkannya. Grimmjow mencoba ide mustahil yang terlintas di otaknya. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur di meja dan menyendokkan bubur secukupnya. Sejujurnya ia enggan untuk melakukan ini tetapi setidaknya dapat memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka termasuk ingin mengganggu pemuda tanpa ekspresi alias Ulquiorra tersebut.

"Hei, Ulquiorra," panggil Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra pun menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan Grimmjow. Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap bingung pemuda berambut biru yang saat ini sedang mengacungkan sendok berisi bubur di hadapannya. Ulquiorra menatap mata biru itu dalam-dalam seolah ingin mencari tahu apa makna dibalik tindakan Grimmjow tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Grimmjow dengan wajah yang sangat enggan akan tindakannya tersebut.

"Kamu bercanda, 'kan, Grimmjow?" tanya Ulquiorra waspada.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda, Tuan Muda Schiffer?" Grimmjow benar-benar ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri ketika ia harus bertindak seperti ini kepada Ulquiorra. Suatu hal yang sama sekali takkan pernah terbayangkan di pikirannya. Bahkan dalam pikiran gilanya sekali pun.

"Aku tahu kamu bercanda. Hentikan kepura-puraanmu itu!" perintah Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow sudah tahu bahwa Ulquiorra tidak akan menerima dirinya yang tiba-tiba bersikap tak biasanya sambil dengan jelas menunjukkan wajah keengganannya tersebut. Baginya reaksi Ulquiorra tersebut sudah membuatnya lega untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyesakkan ini. Namun, melihat Ulquiorra yang menolak mentah-mentah tindakannya tadi malah membuatnya ingin menggoda pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa, Ulqui_ dear_? Kau tidak ingin kusuapi, ya?"

"Jangan bercanda, Grimmjow!"

"Tch! Menolak kebaikan orang itu tidak baik."

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu."

"Dingin sekali. Oh, aku tahu. Kau tidak ingin disuapi olehku karena kau hanya ingin disuapi oleh gadis berambut orange itu, 'kan?"

Bagaikan bidak raja putih yang terkepung oleh bidak menteri dan bidak benteng hitam dalam permainan catur, ucapan Grimmjow tersebut telah membuat Ulquiorra merasakan hal yang sama dengan bidak raja putih. _Checkmate_ untuk Ulquiorra. Kata-kata Grimmjow tadi membuat Ulquiorra bungkam seketika. Lidahnya terasa sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata balasan yang ingin ditujukannya pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow mulai mencium sesuatu yang menarik dan ia sebenarnya cukup terkejut mendapati Ulquiorra yang selalu bisa membalas setiap perkataannya tersebut mendadak diam hanya karena perkataan yang dikaitkan dengan Orihime. Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum penuh misteri dan menjauhkan sendok yang sedari tadi diacungkannya di hadapan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak suka jika Grimmjow sudah tersenyum seperti itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap oleh jebakan Grimmjow.

"Nah, Ulquiorra. Aku mulai mencium sesuatu yang menarik."

oOo

Neliel dan Orihime berada di suatu ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Ulquiorra. Di ruangan itulah Neliel mengobati luka Orihime. Beberapa dari isi di kotak P3K tersebut dikeluarkan seperti kapas untuk membersihkan luka, obat merah dan plester yang berserakan di atas meja. Neliel terlalu panik melihat luka Orihime yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah sehingga hampir saja semua isi dari kotak P3K tersebut dikeluarkannya. Sebenarnya Neliel bisa saja mengobati luka Orihime di kamar Ulquiorra karena ada kotak P3K juga di kamarnya. Namun, Neliel lebih memilih untuk membawa Orihime ke ruangan lain agar ia bisa mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara gadis itu dan Ulquiorra.

Seumur hidup Neliel mengenal Ulquiorra belum pernah sekali pun dilihatnya pemuda itu bersikap demikian terhadap seorang perempuan. Sejak kecil bahkan hingga sekarang Ulquiorra tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuan manapun apalagi menjalin suatu hubungan spesial. Neliel tahu itu mengingat sikap dingin Ulquiorra terhadap siapa pun, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan sehingga terkesan mustahil untuk pemuda yang selalu menutup rapat dirinya itu. Walaupun Ulquiorra selalu bersikap dingin terhadap siapa pun, tetapi anehnya para gadis penggemarnya justru sangat banyak. Perempuan yang dekat dengan Ulquiorra hanyalah ibunya dan Neliel, meskipun sebenarnya Neliel yang mendekati Ulquiorra bahkan meminta pemuda itu untuk menjadi adiknya yang tentunya ditolak dengan tegas oleh Ulquiorra.

Neliel mulai membersihkan luka Orihime. Orihime sedikit mengernyit kesakitan ketika Neliel membersihkan lukanya, namun ia mencoba untuk tersenyum agar Neliel tidak terlalu khawatir. Setelah itu Neliel meneteskan sedikit obat merah dan menempelkan plester di jari Orihime sehingga luka irisan pisau itu telah tertutup. Neliel tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Neliel ceria.

"Terima kasih, Kak Neliel," ujar Orihime memperhatikan jarinya. "Maaf, sudah merepotkan kakak," lanjut Orhime.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan," kata Neliel sambil merapikan isi kotak P3K. "Kamu terluka dan tentu saja harus diobati. Untung saja Ulquiorra sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama sehingga lukanya dapat segera diatasi."

Orihime langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Neliel. Bayangan tentang kejadian Ulquiorra yang menolongnya tadi kembali menari-nari di kepalanya. Walaupun Orihime tahu yang dilakukan Ulquiorra hanyalah tindakan pertolongan pertama, tetapi ia tetap merasa malu sendiri jika mengingat ekspresi wajah dan sentuhan Ulquiorra di jarinya. Tanpa sadar Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

_Lagi-lagi aku teringat kejadian tadi. Ah, benar-benar memalukan! Lupakan Orihime, lupakan. Jangan diingat-ingat lagi._

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Orihime?" tanya Neliel yang merasa kebingungan dengan tingkah Orihime.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Orihime cepat.

"Kamu yakin? Wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan kamu malah demam karena luka itu?" tanya Neliel yang membuat Orihime terdiam karena pertanyaan tidak masuk akalnya tersebut.

"Ma-mana mungkin tiba-tiba demam hanya karena luka teriris pisau. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Orihime tersenyum sambil berusaha untuk meyakinkan Neliel bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan baik.

"Hm, benar juga. Itu tidak masuk akal," kata Neliel tertawa.

Orihime merasa lega karena Neliel mempercayai ucapannya. Namun, Orihime tidak tahu bahwa sejujurnya Neliel masih sedikit meragukan ucapannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja Neliel teringat sesuatu dan menyeringai tipis kepada Orihime. Orihime yang menatap seringaian Neliel merasa bergidik ketakutan dan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Neliel menyeringai seperti itu padanya.

"Aku tahu kenapa wajahmu memerah," kata Neliel tersenyum misterius.

Orihime menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Neliel. Di dalam hati ia berharap Neliel tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya malu setengah mati. Sayangnya harapan Orihime tersebut tidak dapat semudah itu untuk terwujud.

"Itu pasti karena kejadian tadi, 'kan? Ketika kamu dan Ulquiorra sedang berduaan di kamar," tebak Neliel sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Eh?" Orihime panik sendiri. _Bagaimana ini?_

Tebakan yang jitu dari seorang Neliel. Terlalu jitu hingga membuat harapan Orihime kandas seketika. Tidak ada sepatah kata ataupun kalimat penyangkalan terucap dari bibir Orihime. Ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam hingga ke telinga. Bayangan akan kejadian tadi kembali menguasai pikirannya. Tanpa sadar ia menatap jarinya yang semula terluka kini telah diobati. Hanya dengan menatap jari tersebut Orihime kembali teringat akan sentuhan Ulquiorra, sentuhan yang tak pernah terkira dari seorang pemuda dingin seperti Ulquiorra. Walaupun sentuhan itu terasa dingin, namun Orihime dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi hangat.

Ulquiorra telah benar-benar menguasai seluruh pemikiran Orihime. Hanya Ulquiorra seorang. Orihime merasa ada yang tidak beres dalam dirinya jika memikirkan Ulquiorra. Ia merasa dirinya seakan terbius oleh pesona seorang Ulquiorra dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dirinya semudah itu dapat terbius oleh pesona sang Pangeran Es. Orihime telah beberapa kali merasa jatuh dalam pesona Ulquiorra hingga pada kejadian yang tak terduga di kamar sang pangeran tadi. Orihime merasa malu jika mengingatnya dan ia merasa sulit untuk menghapus bayangan akan kejadian tadi dari pikirannya. Hal itu terbukti dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah ketika Neliel kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian tersebut. Neliel merasa senang melihat perubahan gelagat Orihime dan itu semakin membuatnya tertarik untuk menggoda gadis orange di hadapannya tersebut.

"Yang kukatakan tadi benar, 'kan?" selidik Neliel. Senyuman jahil semakin terkembang di wajahnya.

"Eh, itu… Aku…" Orihime tergagap hingga sulit untuk berkata-kata dengan jelas. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sementara tangannya memain-mainkan ujung roknya.

"Ayolah, Orihime. Jangan tergagap seperti itu," kata Neliel.

Orihime semakin bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Neliel atau bisa dikatakan tidak ingin menjawabnya. Itu benar-benar memalukan untuk dikatakan apalagi ketika melihat Neliel tersenyum penuh makna padanya dan instingnya mengatakan ia harus mewaspadai Neliel. Neliel sendiri yakin bahwa tebakannya tersebut benar, hanya saja ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Orihime, mencoba sedikit mengerjainya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mudah untuk Orihime berterus-terang padanya. Karena Orihime terus terdiam mau tidak mau Neliel menghela nafas pertanda menyerah untuk mengerjainya.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak mau mengatakannya. Ayo, angkat wajahmu dan lihat aku," ujar Neliel.

Orihime segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Neliel. Bola mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Neliel tersenyum menatap Orihime, di dalam hati ia merasa gemas terhadap gadis berambut orange itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa tindakan Ulquiorra tadi telah membuat gadis di hadapannya ini kalang kabut dan tak berhenti melenyapkan rona merah di wajahnya. Neliel yakin Orihime adalah salah satu dari sekian juta gadis di luar sana yang jatuh ke dalam pesona Ulquiorra Schiffer. Selain itu mungkin hanya Orihime satu-satunya gadis yang pernah merasakan langsung sentuhan dari Ulquiorra, meskipun mungkin tindakan itu terjadi hanya karena reflek semata serta situasi maupun kondisi yang mengharuskan Ulquiorra bertindak demikian.

"Kamu beruntung, Orihime," kata Neliel tersenyum.

Orihime tidak mengerti maksud dari pernyataan Neliel tersebut. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Eh, beruntung? Apa maksud kakak?"

Neliel tertawa kecil sebelum ia mulai berkata, "Ya, kamu gadis yang beruntung. Bertahun-tahun aku mengenal Ulquiorra tidak pernah kulihat dia bertindak seperti tadi, apalagi terhadap perempuan. Ulquiorra terkenal dingin sejak kecil dan pembawaannya selalu tenang. Dia juga sangat cuek terhadap sekelilingnya." Neliel berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sedikit kaget melihat dia melakukan pertolongan pertama kepadamu. Padahal waktu kecil dia tidak pernah bersikap begitu ketika aku terluka," dengus Neliel.

"Maksud kakak?"

"Diperlakukan oleh Ulquiorra seperti tadi, Orihime," ujar Neliel yang kembali membuat wajah Orihime memerah. "Waktu kecil aku pernah terjatuh hingga lututku berdarah dan kebetulan Ulquiorra lewat. Aku memanggilnya untuk minta bantuan, tetapi dia hanya diam sambil menatapku datar, aku rasa dia juga melirik lututku yang berdarah. Hampir beberapa menit dia berdiri menatapku dan tidak melakukan apa pun atau setidaknya melakukan pertolongan pertama."

"Schiffer hanya diam saja melihat Kak Neliel terluka?"

"Ya, menyebalkan sekali. Lalu, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku, tetapi untung Grimmjow datang dan menolongku," dengus Neliel yang merasa kesal mengingat kejadian masa kecilnya tersebut. "Waktu aku menghampiri Ulquiorra dan bertanya kenapa dia mengabaikanku, Ulquiorra hanya menjawab 'Aku tidak diperlukan'. Huh, jawaban macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Saat itu Ulquiorra benar-benar keterlaluan sekali padaku, ingin sekali kucakar-cakar wajah pucatnya itu dan kujambak-jambak rambut hitamnya yang sehalus sutera itu," omel Neliel sambil menghentak-hentakan kepalan tangannya di meja.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening setelah Neliel mengakhiri ceritanya. Wajah gadis berambut hijau tersebut tertekuk. Orihime hanya bisa memperhatikannya dalam diam, ia tidak tahu apakah harus berkomentar atau tidak.

_Kelihatannya Kak Neliel benar-benar kesal. Benarkah dulu Schiffer bersikap seperti itu?_

Tiba-tiba Neliel tertawa kecil, kelihatannya ia sedang kembali mengenang akan masa-masa kecilnya dulu. Orihime merasa kebingungan melihat Neliel yang tersenyum seorang diri. Sejak tadi Orihime menangkap ekspresi kekesalan di wajah Neliel, namun sekarang ekspresi itu berganti menjadi senang. Di dalam hati ia ingin mengetahui apa gerangan yang telah membuat Neliel tertawa. Neliel yang sedari tadi tertawa seorang diri mulai menyadari pandangan kebingungan di wajah Orihime terhadapnya.

"Ah, maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat masa kecilku," kata Neliel disela-sela tawanya. "Hm, aku selalu merasa kesal jika mengingat cerita tadi, namun sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menemukan satu alasan pun yang membuatku harus membenci tindakan Ulquiorra tersebut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Kesal tetapi tak bisa membenci. Aneh, ya?"

"Ah, sepertinya begitu," komentar singkat Orihime. _Menurutku memang aneh._

"Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu. Tetapi, jika seandainya kamu diposisiku apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Orihime?" tanya Neliel meminta pendapat.

Orihime kebingungan sesaat, namun dengan sedikit keraguan ia menjawab pertanyaan Neliel tersebut. Ia berkata, "Jika seandainya aku diposisi kakak mungkin aku juga akan kesal dan mencari tahu sejelas-jelasnya kenapa Schiffer bersikap demikian."

"Sudah kuduga. Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin mencari tahu, tetapi yang kuhadapi ini adalah Ulquiorra. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan dari dirinya. Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan ia malah memberiku jawaban layaknya misteri yang harus kupecahkan. Karena itu aku lebih memilih diam dengan rasa penasaran yang seakan menghantuiku seumur hidup. Hahaha, aku semakin bertambah aneh, ya?" gurau Neliel yang menyadari arah pembicaraannya semakin membingungkan.

Orihime pun merasa ucapan Neliel ada benarnya sehingga ia dan Neliel pun tertawa. Mereka tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung tersebut terjadi. Topik pembicaraan mereka pun selalu mengenai Ulquiorra. Bahan topik yang menarik namun menyelipkan beberapa misteri di dalamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Orihime dan Neliel berhenti tertawa, kemudian keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Bibir keduanya masih membentuk senyuman yang cantik hingga membuat pria manapun yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh hati. Neliel segera beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan mengambil kotak obat yang terletak di meja untuk dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Orihime dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu juga beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajak Neliel yang disertai anggukan dari Orihime. "Aku merasa tidak aman meninggalkan mereka berdua lama-lama terutama Grimmjow. Dia pasti akan mencari permasalahan lagi dengan Ulquiorra," tambah Neliel cemas.

"Ah, iya," ujar Orihime yang berjalan di belakang Neliel. "Ng, apa Schiffer dan Kak Jeagerjaquez benar-benar tidak bisa akur walau hanya sesaat?" tanya Orihime polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan Orihime membuat Neliel menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap si gadis berambut orange yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Tampaknya Orihime mulai menyadari bahwa pertanyaan yang diajukannya tersebut seharusnya tak perlu dipertanyakan jika mengingat gerak-gerik kedua pemuda bertolak belakang yang selalu terlihat tak sudi menatap satu sama lain dan sangat menguasai perbendaharaan kata-kata untuk saling mengumpat. Mata berbeda iris yang selalu berkilat tajam dan insting untuk menjatuhkan lawan yang telah berakar kuat di dalam hati keduanya. Pertanyaan Orihime membuat Neliel menghela nafas.

"Orihime, aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan kalau mereka berdua itu tidak pernah akur. Mereka itu sepupu sekaligus saingan yang tak pernah mau mengalah satu sama lain. Dan aku tidak mau ambil pusing soal persaingan mereka karena aku maupun orang lain tidak diizinkan untuk ikut campur," kata Neliel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kamu mengerti, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti," jawab Orihime.

"Karena itulah kita harus segera kembali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila saat ini mereka sedang saling mengacungkan pedang kayu di leher masing-masing. Oh, aku harus menghentikan mereka," ujar Neliel yang tiba-tiba panik.

Tangan ramping Neliel membuka pegangan pintu dan segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan Orihime yang masih berjalan di belakangnya. Langkah gadis berambut hijau tersebut sangat tergesa-gesa bahkan ia nyaris berlari meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime pun berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah-langkahnya dengan Neliel karena ia tak ingin terpisah dengan gadis itu. Sambil berjalan mata abu-abu Orihime juga memperhatikan sekeliling dari isi rumah Ulquiorra yang selalu membuatnya tercengang.

_Kak Neliel cepat sekali jalannya. Kalau tertinggal bisa-bisa aku tersesat di rumah Schiffer yang luas ini. Ng, rumah ini benar-benar luas, koridor-koridornya banyak dan panjang, pintu-pintunya pun banyak dan entah ada ruangan apa saja dibalik pintu-pintu tersebut. Perabotan dan barang-barang pecah belah yang terlihat mahal dan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ah, ini bukan saatnya memperhatikan isi rumah Schiffer. _

Orihime kembali mempercepat langkahnya, namun matanya tetap sesekali melirik-lirik isi rumah Ulquiorra. Melihat betapa luasnya rumah Ulquiorra membuat Orihime mengakui bahwa ucapan Ulquiorra ketika ia pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini ada benarnya. Pemuda itu pernah melarangnya untuk menggunakan toilet lain di rumahnya yang luas ini dengan resiko akan tersesat. Orihime bersyukur Ulquiorra bersedia meminjamkan toilet di kamarnya karena keadaan rumah Ulquiorra benar-benar bagaikan labirin di mata Orihime. Tampaknya ia akan butuh peta atau pemandu jika ingin menjelajahi rumah bagai istana ini. Menjelajahi layaknya sedang mengunjungi suatu objek wisata yang terkenal.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Memangnya rumah Schiffer objek wisata?_

oOo

Ulquiorra masih diam semenjak Grimmjow menjebaknya dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Andaikan pun ia memikirkannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan reaksi tubuh yang diberikannya. Ulquiorra Schiffer, si pangeran berdarah dingin yang terkenal dengan kata-kata sarkastis yang mudah meluncur bagaikan aliran sungai dari mulutnya serta tak mampu untuk dipatahkan maupun dibalikkan oleh lawan bicaranya kini terdiam seribu bahasa. Rangkaian-rangkaian kalimat hasil karya lidah profesionalnya hilang sekejap dan tergantikan dengan kebisuan. Otak jeniusnya mendadak beku oleh elemen es yang diidentikkan dengan dirinya. Hanya mata hijau bagaikan batu _emerald _yang kini sedang menatap tajam seseorang, yakni tatapan itu terfokus pada seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan mata safir yang juga membalas tatapan dari si pemilik mata hijau dengan sama tajamnya.

Grimmjow masih berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Kontak mata keduanya sama sekali tidak berhenti atau bisa dikatakan tidak ada yang berniat untuk menghentikannya. Namun, raut wajah keduanya terlihat jauh berbeda. Ulquiorra yang selalu memasang wajah datar yang nyaris menutupi celah emosinya kini harus sedikit merubah ekspresi pada wajahnya. Wajah tampan dengan kulit pucat itu terlihat menunjukkan emosi marah, namun tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Grimmjow yang wajahnya terlihat senang, seringaian ejekan yang tercipta dari dua belah bibirnya terlihat semakin lebar. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak menyukai senyuman Grimmjow tersebut.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan diam dan memelototiku seperti itu? Tidakkah kau berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow memulai pembicaraan.

Ulquiorra masih diam karena ia belum bersedia untuk membuka suara. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya dan mulai berpikir bahwa ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia mulai tidak seperti Ulquiorra Schiffer yang biasanya dengan mudah membalas apa pun ucapan maupun cemoohan yang dilontarkan oleh Grimmjow. Kediaman Ulquiorra ini telah menjadi hiburan menarik tersendiri bagi Grimmjow karena tidak biasanya ia dapat membungkam mulut tajam Ulquiorra semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Kau masih tetap diam saja. Tidakkah kau berniat untuk membalas perkataanku seperti biasanya?" ledek Grimmjow dengan senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

Ulquiorra menahan gejolak amarah di dalam dirinya ketika mendengar ledekan Grimmjow tersebut. Tanpa diketahui oleh Grimmjow bahwa tangan pucat Ulquiorra diam-diam meremas kencang sprei tempat tidurnya, namun tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup selimut. Ulquiorra merasa kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan emosinya dengan jelas terutama ketika melihat senyuman Grimmjow yang seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa kali ini kemenangan telah berpihak padanya.

Ulquiorra kesal karena Grimmjow menjebaknya dengan pertanyaan yang dikaitkan dengan Orihime Inoue. Gadis yang mulai muncul di dalam kehidupannya, gadis yang menurutnya aneh dan tak jera-jera untuk mendekatinya meskipun telah berkali-kali lidah tajam dan sikap dinginnya menyakiti hati si gadis. Hal yang mengejutkan Ulquiorra adalah kehangatan gadis itu yang hampir mirip dengan kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh ibunya, wanita yang hampir setiap hari dirindukannya terutama ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Ulquiorra. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri seperti mayat hidup seperti itu? Ups! Kau tidak berhak marah karena kulit pucatmu telah membuktikannya," ledek Grimmjow lagi. Kali ini ia berharap Ulquiorra mau membalas ucapannya karena ia tidak ingin menang mudah. Ia yakin jika Ulquiorra membalasnya, maka ini akan jadi pertarungan penuh umpatan yang akan berjalan sangat seru walaupun kesempatannya untuk menang tidak begitu besar.

Ulquiorra hanya mendecih sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. Keputusan telah dibuatnya selama berdiam diri tadi, ia akan meladeni sepupu tersayangnya itu. Perlahan-lahan Ulquiorra mulai dapat menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia menatap Grimmjow seperti vampir yang haus darah, namun dengan emosi yang luar biasa tenang. Grimmjow mulai menyeringai ketika melihat sepupu tercintanya itu telah menunjukkan reaksi seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti kucing bersuara serak yang berisik, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu? Suara serakmu benar-benar menggangguku," ujar Ulquiorra sambil menatap tajam Grimmjow.

_Kau? Ah, ternyata dia benar-benar marah. Ini akan menarik._

"Wow, kau sudah kembali sadar rupanya dan... Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut kucing bersuara serak?" seru Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja kau," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Sembarangan! Kau sendiri vampir pucat berhati dingin yang haus darah wanita. Aku harus memperingati gadis orange itu agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan makhluk kegelapan sepertimu," balas Grimmjow.

"Tch, kekanakan sekali. Mau sampai kapan kau berimajinasi seperti itu. Tidak sadar umur. Kusarankan padamu untuk mengurangi membaca novel horor jika itu berdampak buruk untuk imajinasimu, Grimmjow," sindir Ulquiorra sambil menyeringai.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Kau mengejekku, ya? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan novel horor!" bantah Grimmjow sambil mengacungkan jarinya kepada Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kali ini ialah yang mulai terpancing oleh ucapan Ulquiorra. Seperti biasanya ia yang memulai dan pada akhirnya ia yang merasa kesal sendiri karena tidak bisa menang melawan lidah tajam Ulquiorra. Grimmjow mulai berpikir kalimat balasan apa yang akan diucapkannya setelah Ulquiorra bicara nanti. Ia tidak mau kalah secepatnya. Di saat otaknya sedang berpikir mata birunya tak sengaja melihat ke arah mangkuk bubur di dekatnya. Senyum kembali terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kupikir memang ada hubungannya karena kau tidak bisa membedakan antara fantasi dan realita," kata Ulquiorra dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat Grimmjow mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang tak sepenuhnya buatan Neliel. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mangkuk bubur itu?"

"Ah, pertanyaan bagus, Ulquiorra!" seru Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu? Jika kau ingin memakannya silakan saja," ujar Ulquiorra cuek.

"Aku tidak akan memakan bubur ini karena ini adalah untukmu. Ayo kusuapi sebelum buburnya benar-benar dingin," kata Grimmjow tersenyum manis yang terkesan dibuat-buat sambil mendekati ranjang Ulquiorra dan mengacungkan sesendok bubur kepadanya. "Ayo buka mulutmu, Ulquiorra."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow? Berhenti atau aku akan menghajarmu," ancam Ulquiorra.

"Hei, jangan menolak seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dipesankan Neliel padaku. Lagipula sejak tadi kau terlalu banyak bicara, Tuan Muda. Setidaknya bubur ini dapat membungkam mulutmu itu," kata Grimmjow lagi dengan nada manis yang membuat Ulquiorra benar-benar ingin segera menghajarnya.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" kata Ulquiorra dingin.

Grimmjow sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ulquiorra. Ia terus mendekati ranjang Ulquiorra dengan tetap mengacungkan sesendok bubur padanya. Dapat dilihatnya mata Ulquiorra yang berkilat tajam padanya seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Grimmjow segera berhenti ketika melihat tangan Ulquiorra yang berancang-ancang untuk memukulnya. Ia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Huh, sudah kuduga kalau kau benar-benar ingin disuapi oleh gadis orange itu, 'kan?" goda Grimmjow.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Hei, aku tidak bicara sembarangan. Sejak tadi kau tidak mau kusuapi padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menyuapimu. Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai kebaikanku," ujar Grimmjow mendramatisir.

"Aku tidak sudi menghargai kebaikan orang yang penuh kepura-puraan sepertimu, Grimmjow," dengus Ulquiorra.

"Ucapanmu benar-benar membuatku tersinggung," ujar Grimmjow meletakkan mangkuk tersebut. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ah, aku tahu! Kau memang tidak ingin disuapi gadis itu tapi kau ingin meminum darahnya seperti yang kau lakukan padanya tadi, 'kan? Tch, ternyata kau benar-benar vampir, Ulquiorra."

"Enyah saja kau, makhluk biru!" desis Ulquiorra yang tak terima dikatai vampir untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Grimmjow.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat dengan keras di muka Grimmjow. Sebelum Grimmjow berniat protes kepada si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Ulquiorra sebuah bantal kembali mendarat ke mukanya disusul dengan bantal-bantal lainnya. Grimmjow berusaha menghindar tetapi selalu terlambat bahkan beberapa buku pun mulai melayang ke arahnya. Lemparan buku terakhir berhasil ditangkap oleh Grimmjow.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau melempariku bantal dan buku seperti itu?" seru Grimmjow menyingkirkan buku di tangannya. "Lihat, siapa sekarang yang kekanakan? Bukankah lebih efektif langsung menghajarku ketimbang melempariku?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Otakmu benar-benar sudah teracuni bacaan horor itu. Kusarankan kau untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi bacaan seperti itu agar kau tidak mencampurbaurkan fantasi konyolmu ke dalam kehidupan nyata," ujar Ulquiorra dingin. "Saranmu kuterima karena sejak tadi kau terlalu banyak bicara, Grimmjow. Tampaknya aku memang harus membungkam mulut besarmu itu," ujar Ulquiorra dengan aura gelap yang mulai menyelimutinya. Ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berhadapan dengan Grimmjow.

"Wow, jiwa iblismu mulai bangkit. Ini akan benar-benar menarik, Ulquiorra. Aku akan melayanimu," kata Grimmjow bersemangat sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Sebelum duel di antara mereka terjadi pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka dengan keras. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Neliel dan Orihime yang ternyata memasuki kamar Ulquiorra. Neliel terlihat berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghampiri Grimmjow dengan wajah yang seram dan dengan cepat ia melayangkan pukulan kasih sayangnya tepat di atas kepala Grimmjow. Grimmjow langsung mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang selalu menjadi langganan pukulan dari Neliel. Orihime hanya terkejut melihat perbuatan tiba-tiba Neliel dan Ulquiorra tidak memberikan respon apa pun selain helaan nafas.

Grimmjow menatap galak Neliel yang kini berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra. Sebelum ia ingin menyuarakan protesnya Neliel justru berbalik menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan khawatir seorang kakak pada adiknya. Hal ini membuat Grimmjow semakin naik darah.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Neliel?" protes Grimmjow.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan Ulquiorra? Grimmjow tidak berbuat kasar padamu, 'kan? Tenang saja, kakak akan melindungimu jika ia berbuat kurang ajar padamu," kata Neliel yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan Grimmjow dan malah memegang pundak Ulquiorra sambil memeriksa keadaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Neliel. Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu dan aku bisa menjaga diriku dari makhluk biru itu," gumam Ulquiorra menjauhkan tangan Neliel dari pundaknya.

"Tetapi—" ucapan Neliel terpotong oleh Grimmjow yang membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengannya. "Ada apa, Grimmjow?"

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku, Nel. Asal kau tahu bocah seperti dia tidak pantas kau lindungi," desis Grimmjow mencengkeram bahu Neliel.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia adikku dan kamu sudah mengganggunya, jadi wajar jika aku melindunginya," seru Neliel melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Grimmjow di bahunya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kau harus bertanggung jawab, kepalaku sakit gara-gara pukulan mautmu itu," gerutu Grimmjow menunjuk kepalanya.

"Yakin kamu baik-baik saja, Ulquiorra?" tanya Neliel yang kembali mengabaikan Grimmjow.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Neliel," ujar Ulquiorra menghela nafas melihat sikap protektif Neliel. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh gadis yang selalu mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu.

Grimmjow yang melihat pemandangan seorang kakak mengkhawatirkan adik yang diperankan Neliel dan Ulquiorra itu membuatnya kembali naik darah. Ia kesal karena gadis berambut hijau itu mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih pemuda pucat yang selalu menolak dianggap adik oleh si gadis. Dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak Grimmjow segera menarik tangan Neliel dan berniat membawanya keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra. Neliel sempat memberontak, tetapi Grimmjow lebih kuat darinya hingga ia terpaksa mengikuti Grimmjow. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra, Grimmjow sempat berseru kepada Orihime yang sejak tadi diam membisu menyaksikan tingkah ketiga orang tersebut. Gadis itu terkejut mendengar seruan Grimmjow.

"Hei, gadis orange! Kau temani si pucat itu, aku ada urusan dengan gadis berisik ini!" seru Grimmjow yang mendapat protes dari Neliel dan lirikan tajam dari Ulquiorra serta wajah kebingungan dari Orihime.

"Hei, siapa yang kamu sebut gadis berisik?"

"Eh, anu…"

Belum sempat Orihime menyelesaikan ucapannya Grimmjow dan Neliel telah berlalu dari kamar Ulquiorra. Suara adu mulut antar keduanya masih terdengar hingga sayup-sayup tidak terdengar lagi. Orihime menjadi kebingungan mendapat perintah dari Grimmjow bahkan ia ragu untuk menurutinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ada hak untuk berlama-lama berada di kamar Ulquiorra. Niatnya semula kembali ke kamar ini adalah untuk pamit kepada Ulquiorra setelah Neliel mengobati lukanya. Tetapi niatnya sama sekali tidak berjalan mulus.

Dengan ragu-ragu Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia mulai gugup ketika Ulquiorra juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Raut wajahnya tidak menyiratkan amarah melainkan hanya datar. Orihime merasa salah tingkah dan ingin segera beranjak dari kamar si pucat yang sepertinya tidak mau menunjukkan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk.

"Ng, aku… kurasa aku harus pamit pulang agar kamu bisa beristirahat," kata Orihime memecahkan kesunyian. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu," ujar Orihime mencoba tersenyum sebisanya dan berharap tidak menambah buruk suasana hati Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun melainkan berjalan ke arah Orihime. Tatapan mata tanpa emosi itu tak lepas dari Orihime hingga membuat gadis itu ingin segera melarikan diri. Ia takut dengan tatapan Ulquiorra yang seakan memerintahkannya untuk tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan ia merasa panik ketika Ulquiorra telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Ulquiorra hingga membuat Orihime tetap diam di tempatnya dan membalas tatapan matanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kamu gemetaran?" tanya Ulquiorra yang menyadari kepanikan Orihime. "Apa kamu takut padaku?"

"A-aku ti-tidak… Anu, aku…" Orihime kembali panik menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Ia selalu kebingungan menjawab setiap pertanyaan Ulquiorra dikarenakan ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya, apa yang diinginkannya, dan apa yang ada dipikirannya mengenai Ulquiorra.

_Kamu menyukai Schiffer, 'kan?_

Kata-kata Tatsuki terngiang di kepala Orihime. Sahabatnya itu yakin bahwa dirinya menyukai Ulquiorra, namun ia tidak meyakininya. Yang disadarinya hanyalah bahwa ia tertarik pada Ulquiorra sementara alam sadarnya berkata sebaliknya. Orihime menyukai Ulquiorra. Hanya perlu waktu hingga ia menyadarinya dan perlu pengalaman dalam menghadapi calon pemuda yang mungkin akan menjadi cinta sejatinya di masa depan.

"Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu. Yang kuperlukan…" Ulquiorra menggantung perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra maju selangkah mendekati Orihime hingga membuat gadis itu pun memundurkan langkahnya. Terus seperti itu hingga pada langkah selanjutnya Orihime terhenti ketika lengan pucat Ulquiorra memegang sebelah lengannya. Gadis itu sempat menahan nafas saat Ulquiorra menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahunya. Nafas Ulquiorra memburu dan wajahnya penuh keringat. Hal ini membuat Orihime terdiam sesaat dengan wajah merona.

"Schiffer," panggil Orihime pelan. "Ka-kamu baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ulquiorra yang tengah memejamkan matanya, entah tertidur atau tidak. Tampaknya pertengkaran dengan Grimmjow tadi terlalu menguras tenaganya yang baru setengah pulih hingga tidak heran jika kini ia kelelahan. Orihime merasa kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kakinya terasa lemas seakan tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya ditambah lagi dengan Ulquiorra yang bersandar padanya. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Ulquiorra bersandar padanya tetapi Orihime lebih memilih dipelototin Ulquiorra daripada berada dalam kondisi yang menyulitkan ini. Tetapi setelah dipikirkannya kembali dipelototin Ulquiorra juga bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Pikiran Orihime pun mulai kacau.

_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapa saja tolong aku!_

Saat Orihime sedang kebingungan Ulquiorra justru tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang kini dilakukannya. Ia memang tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin bersandar pada gadis itu saat rasa lelah menguasainya. Ketika tatapannya tertuju pada Orihime tadi ia kembali teringat saat ia memeluk gadis itu. Mengingat bagaimana saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit dari tubuh lembut dan wangi Orihime serta kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang ditimbulkannya. Karena hal itulah yang mendorongnya untuk bersandar pada Orihime.

Tidak sanggup berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas membuat tubuh Orihime dan Ulquiorra merosot ke bawah. Posisi mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Kepala Ulquiorra masih berada di bahu Orihime tanpa mengetahui bahwa gadis itu tengah berjuang meredam degup jantungnya yang sangat kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika kedua tangan Ulquiorra mulai memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan berat nafas pemuda itu bahkan sepertinya suhu tubuhnya juga mulai naik. Pikiran Orihime kembali kacau. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Ulquiorra yang dingin itu kembali memeluknya lagi.

_Bagaimana ini? Schiffer memelukku! Aku benar-benar terperangkap!_

"Hangat," gumam Ulquiorra pelan. Matanya masih terpejam.

_Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tetapi dia benar-benar hangat dan membuatku tenang._

"Ka-kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Schiffer?" tanya Orihime. "Kamu tidak tidur, 'kan?"

"Kepalaku sakit," gumam Ulquiorra.

"Kepalamu sakit? Kalau begitu kamu harus kembali ke tempat tidurmu dan beristirahat," kata Orihime yang dengan ragu-ragu meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Ulquiorra. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memeluk Ulquiorra tetapi ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Aku ingin makan apel," gumam Ulquiorra lagi.

"Eh, ba-baiklah," sahut Orihime. "Se-sebelumnya lepaskan aku dulu, Schiffer," pintanya.

Seperti anak kecil yang penurut Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya pada Orihime. Mereka bertatapan sejenak hingga Orihime segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ulquiorra yang menurut Orihime telah bersikap aneh itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian Ulquiorra bangkit berdiri disusul dengan Orihime. Pemuda itu hampir terjatuh kalau Orihime tidak segera menahannya. Ia menjadi cemas melihat kondisi Ulquiorra setelah memeriksakan keningnya yang ternyata kembali panas.

"Badanmu panas lagi, Schiffer. Kamu harus segera istirahat," kata Orihime cemas. "Apa perlu kubantu berjalan?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya sementara Orihime berjalan di belakangnya sambil memungut bantal-bantal serta buku-buku yang berserakan saat Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow bertengkar tadi. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang tersebut pada tempatnya Orihime segera melaksanakan perintah Ulquiorra yang ingin memakan apel. Dengan hati-hati dikupasnya apel-apel tersebut agar jarinya tidak teriris kembali. Sementara itu Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang kembali memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Melihat hal tersebut membuat rasa khawatir Orihime semakin besar. Ulquiorra yang menyadari keberadaan Orihime di dekatnya membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap si gadis.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Me-mengupas apel. Bukankah Schiffer tadi bilang ingin makan apel, makanya kukupaskan," kata Orihime tersenyum dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada apel yang tengah dikupasnya.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia tidak serius dengan permintaannya tadi. Dalam diam Ulquiorra mulai berpikir ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia tidak begitu suka Orihime terlibat dengan dirinya, namun gadis itu tetap nekat berada di sekitarnya. Padahal ia telah bersikap buruk pada Orihime dan gadis itu masih bertahan menghadapinya. Kalau orang lain pasti sudah mengibarkan bendera putih pertanda menyerah padanya, kecuali Neliel atau mungkin juga Grimmjow. Rasa empati yang dimiliki Orihime membuat Ulquiorra kesal karena ia tidak suka dikhawatirkan seperti anak kecil. Ia pun merasa kesulitan untuk mengusir gadis itu karena di sisi lain ada yang membuatnya ingin menahannya. Ulquiorra tahu hal ini aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal untuk orang sepertinya yang lebih berpegang pada logika dan realita.

_Kenapa orang sepertinya berada di sekitarku? Apa yang diingikannya?_

Selama ini tidak ada gadis yang bertahan lama di dekat Ulquiorra, kecuali Neliel. Mereka akan mundur dan memilih mengaguminya dari jauh. Rasa tertariknya pada lawan jenis memang berkurang, namun bukan berarti orientasinya menyimpang. Baginya omong kosong bernama cinta itu buang-buang waktu. Ia tidak percaya cinta lain selain cinta dari kedua orangtuanya, terutama ibunya. Pikirannya hanya penuh dengan tanggung jawab yang tengah menantinya sebagai penerus keluarga. Waktu yang ia miliki tidaklah banyak untuk menyelesaikan masa sekolahnya dan bersenang-senang layaknya anak muda pada umumnya. Karena itulah Ulquiorra tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni Orihime yang terjerat pada pesonanya. Secepat mungkin ia ingin menjauhkan gadis itu dari kehidupannya.

Orihime sadar bahwa sejak tadi Ulquiorra menatapnya, namun ia mengabaikannya dan berpura-pura fokus pada kegiatannya. Ia tidak bisa membalas tatapan Ulquiorra yang akan berakibat buruk buat jantungnya dan kemungkinan lebih dari satu jarinya akan teriris kembali. Tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra berdiri dan mendekati Orihime yang duduk tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan pucatnya menarik Orihime untuk berdiri hingga pisau dan apel yang setengah terkupas itu jatuh ke lantai. Ulquiorra mendorong Orihime ke atas tempat tidurnya. Orihime yang terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Ulquiorra tersebut tidak sempat untuk bertanya ketika pemuda itu telah menaiki ranjang dan menindihnya. Secara teknis Ulquiorra tidak terlalu menindihnya karena pemuda itu bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang berada di sisi kepala si gadis serta lututnya.

Posisi seperti ini membuat Orihime menahan nafas dan jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih kencang. Takut-takut ia menatap Ulquiorra yang berada di atasnya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah. Wajah Ulquiorra terlihat lebih jelas dan dekat bahkan deru nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Orihime. Ia bisa melihat betapa tampannya wajah pucat yang tengah berkeringat itu, kedua mata berwarna bebatuan _emerald _yang selalu menutupi emosi, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir tipisnya yang menggoda bahkan ia dapat mencium bau mint dari tubuh Ulquiorra. Orihime tahu ini bukan saatnya mengagumi mahakarya Tuhan di hadapannya dalam keadaan terperangkap seperti ini.

_Apa yang Schiffer lakukan? Kenapa ia menindihku seperti ini?_

Batin Orihime menjerit keras. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Ulquiorra hingga membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Ulquiorra tentu menyadari kepanikan gadis di bawahnya dan menikmatinya dalam diam. Ia benar-benar harus membuat gadis itu menyerah untuk terus terlibat dengannya. Ini memang pertama kalinya Ulquiorra mendesak seorang gadis apalagi di atas tempat tidur. Ia bahkan bisa melihat secara dekat wajah cantik Orihime yang sempat membuatnya terpesona hingga tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime. Bola mata Orihime membesar dan dengan cepat ia memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ulquiorra segera menghentikan aksinya ketika kesadaran mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Kenapa gemetar?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Orihime yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Orihime tidak menjawab. Sejak tadi ia berusaha meredam suara jantungnya apalagi ketika mendengar suara rendah Ulquiorra. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Ulquiorra dengannya bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Orihime merasa kepalanya berputar-putar dan wajahnya memanas. Ulquiorra segera menarik wajahnya tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

_Wa-wajahnya dekat sekali!_

"Kamu takut padaku?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

Orihime bingung harus menjawab apa. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian ia mencoba menatap Ulquiorra.

"Ke-kenapa Schiffer melakukan ini?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"Kenapa katamu?" tanya Ulquiorra balik. "Akan kuberitahu." Ulquiorra memberi jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak ingin mengulanginya. Mulai besok kamu harus menjauhiku."

"Apa?" tanya Orihime yang lamban memproses ucapan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tidak berniat mengulanginya tetapi tetap dikatakannya.

"Lamban sekali. Ini yang terakhir, kamu harus menjauhiku," ujar Ulquiorra dengan nafas memburu. Kepalanya semakin bertambah pusing, namun ia berusaha untuk bertahan.

Otak Orihime berhasil memproses ucapan dingin Ulquiorra hingga membuatnya terdiam. Pemuda itu memintanya untuk menjauhinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanpa sadar kata itu terucap dari bibir Orihime.

"Perlukah kuberitahu alasannya?" tanya Ulquiorra yang dijawab Orihime dengan anggukan. Ulquiorra pun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Itu karena kamu menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka kamu berada di sekitarku."

Kata-kata Ulquiorra tersebut membuat Orihime bungkam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ulquiorra begitu tidak menyukainya seakan ia adalah pengganggu. Padahal ia hanya ingin berteman dengan Ulquiorra, tetapi pemuda itu justru menolaknya.

"A-aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Schiffer," gumam Orihime lemah.

"Berteman? Jangan bercanda. Kamu tidak perlu membuang-buang waktumu untuk orang sepertiku karena aku pun tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong semacam itu, Orihime Inoue," kata Ulquiorra sarkastis. "Jadi jangan mendekatiku lagi."

Ucapan Ulquiorra kali ini benar-benar membuat hati Orihime terluka bahkan lebih sakit daripada ketika jarinya teriris pisau. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca hingga setetes air mata pun jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Ulquiorra terkejut mendapati Orihime yang menangis. Ia segera menarik tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Orihime segera menghapus air matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berdiri membelakangi Ulquiorra dan berbalik dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Sesuai permintaanmu aku tidak akan mengganggu Schiffer lagi," kata Orihime tercekat, air matanya mulai mengalir kembali. "Ah, sepertinya mataku kelilipan," katanya sambil menghapus air matanya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh, Schiffer."

Orihime memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum berlalu dari kamar Ulquiorra. Si pemuda hanya menatap kepergian si gadis dalam pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ketika punggung Orihime telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya Ulquiorra mencengkeram sisi-sisi tempat tidurnya. Wajah Orihime yang menangis masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Ia sadar bahwa kata-katanya sudah kelewatan, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Ia harus melukai gadis itu terlebih dahulu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum gadis itu terlanjur berharap banyak padanya.

Ulquiorra pun merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasa sakit itu menghujamnya. Ia tidak yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Orihime. Selama ini Ulquiorra tidak pernah merasa sakit setelah mengatakan hal-hal yang menurut orang lain sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi kali ini ia merasakannya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum dan disayat-sayat pisau. Kondisi tubuhnya mulai melemah hingga akhirnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Lengan kanannya menutupi matanya sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram dada kanannya.

_Sakit. Apakah rasa sakit ini yang kamu rasakan?_

Sementara itu Orihime yang masih menangis terus berlari di koridor rumah Ulquiorra. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah tersebut hingga lupa untuk berpamitan kepada Kepala Pelayan Aaroniero, Neliel, dan Grimmjow. Ia terus berlari bahkan hampir beberapa kali menabrak para pelayan dan kali ini ia malah menabrak seorang pemuda hingga terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berlari di tengah koridor itu berbahaya," serunya kesal. Tetapi ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika menyadari siapa yang ditabraknya. "Oh, rupanya gadis orange."

Orihime yang ternyata menabrak Grimmjow itu langsung berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu sesaat.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kak Jeagerjaques. Permisi," kata Orihime dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa Grimmjow sempat membalas ucapannya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" seru Grimmjow bermaksud mencegat tetapi Orihime sudah menjauh. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat sikap aneh Orihime tadi. Kemudian ia terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah gadis orange tadi menangis, ya. Kenapa dia menangis?"

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir dan tak lama kemudian ia menyerah.

"Apa urusannya denganku kalau dia menangis? Lebih baik aku segera kembali sebelum Aaro sialan itu macam-macam dengan Neliel."

Grimmjow berjalan meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Andaikan saja Grimmjow tahu bahwa yang membuat Orihime menangis adalah Ulquiorra. Mungkin ia tidak akan terkejut karena ia pun sering menjadi korban lidah tajam Ulquiorra. Sementara itu Ulquiorra yang tengah berbaring di kamarnya segera bangkit berdiri. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju balkonnya dan berdiri sejenak. Mata berwarna _emerald_ itu menangkap sesosok gadis berambut orange yang tengah berjalan di halaman rumahnya. Sosok itu pun menghilang setelah pagar kokohnya tertutup. Ulquiorra memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, kemudian membukanya kembali.

_Dia memang harus menjauhiku. Tidak ada artinya ia mendekatiku. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk didekati gadis sepertinya._

* * *

_Sakit…_

_Suatu perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan_

_Hanya hal buruk yang terkait dengannya_

_Siapa pun tidak ingin merasakannya_

_Tanpa kusadari aku sering menebarkan rasa sakit itu_

_Bukan dengan luka fisik melainkan luka di hati_

_Air matamu membuatku terluka_

_Sinar kehidupanmu seolah lenyap_

_Seakan aku telah membunuh matahari_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Menciptakan luka kasat mata di hati yang menyakitkan_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter keenam. Chapter kali ini tetap panjang dan saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya serta yang menunggu kelajutan fic ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa updet tepat waktu. Sudah berbulan-bulan saya tidak mengupdet fic ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

_Review please and see you in the next chapter!^^'_


End file.
